UnexpectED change
by OFIXD
Summary: Después de una fiesta en casa de Nazz todo cambia, sobretodo para Eddy y Kevin. ¡CAPITULO 12! Gracias por los reviews y por todo el apoyo, chicos :D
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), ya dije que escribiría algo así y quien avisa no es traidor XD (Por eso está en clasificación M, que nadie diga que no he avisado), Parejas crack, violencia (Un poquito, eh.) Humor (:D)

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A Mónica I la única, Marta, Nuria, Rose, Julia, Amina, KiltedEngineer y Maestro jedi. 

KiltedEngineer, I hope you like it, and if you don't understand something you can ask me.

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Demostrar a mis amigas que las adoro. Demostrarle a maestro jedi que he mejorado. Enseñarles a Julia, Marta y Nuria que un lemon pese a ser contenido sexual no tiene porque ser un mete saca sin sentido y a falta de fanfics que expresen bien lo que es para mi un buen lemon pues he decidido crear yo uno. Entretener y enriquecer la super abandonada sección de Ed, Edd y Eddy (Sección española)... Muchas cosas que se reducen básicamente a solo una: Me aburro mucho XD

**A**claraciones: Preguntad lo que queráis, aunque os recomiendo ver algún capítulo de la serie para entender esto mejor en caso de no haberla visto o, en su defecto, leed el artículo que podéis encontrar en la Wikipedia y no os perderéis con nada.

Por cierto, para un mejor funcionamiento, el fanfic se desarrolla un año más tarde que la película, se supone que faltan unos días para las vacaciones de verano (Esas que a mi se me acaban T.T)

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Ur so gay de Katy Perry (No tiene mucho que ver, solo que me gustaba, aunque queda bien. Os recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis esto.) S.O.S de ABBA (Esta sí tiene bastante que ver.)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

**E**ra un viernes por la tarde muy normal en Peach Creek hasta el momento. Los jóvenes habían salido de la escuela contentos por no tener que volver hasta el lunes. Sí, era un viernes por la tarde muy normal hasta ese momento...

-¡Eddy! ¡Ed!- Gritaba torpemente Doble D buscando a sus amigos por la calle.- ¡Dios mío! ¡No os lo vais a creer!

Finalmente los encontró, estaban frente a la casa de Ed, montando una nueva estafa para conseguir dinero para chuches, como siempre.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre, cabeza de calcetín?- Preguntó Eddy molesto por haber sido interrumpido en mitad de su "plan perfecto" para conseguir dinero de los chicos del vecindario- Espero que sea importante.

-Doble D ha muerto, tío.- Dijo Ed mirando a su amigo preocupado ya que este no recuperaba el aliento después de su precipitada carrera. El chico del gorro no pudo explicarse así que le entregó a su líder la tarjetea que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, Eddy con curiosidad la recibió y empezó a leer.

_Ed, Doble D y Eddy:_

_Estáis invitados a mi increíble fiesta en el garaje,_

_habrá buena música, bebida y comida._

_Espero que vengáis._

_La fiesta será a las siete de la tarde de mañana. _

_No faltéis._

_Nazz_

-¡JODER! ¡TIOS! ¡Nazz nos ha invitado a su fiesta! ¡Eso solo puede significar que quiere enrollarse conmigo!- Exclamó Eddy emocionado.

-Eddy, como buen amigo tuyo que soy te suplico que no te precipites en tus conclusiones.- Intentó razonar Edd con su amigo sin éxito.

-Vaya, Eddy ya será todo un hombre.- Concluyó Ed sonriendo estúpidamente.- Más que nosotros, Doble D.-

-¡Sí! Todo un hombre, como mi hermano mayor. Vamos tíos, hay que buscar la mejor ropa porque mañana ¡Me enrollaré con Nazz!-

En en callejón sin salida Kevin y Nazz discutían acaloradamente mientras Rolf solo les miraba sin intervenir.

-¿¡Por qué demonios les has invitado!?- Vociferó Kevin totalmente indignado.

-¡Porque he querido! ¡Es mi fiesta, maldita sea!- Respondió Nazz.-¿Qué tienes contra ellos? Ya somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, son nuestros amigos. ¿Es por los tres Eds o por alguno en especial?- Preguntó esta vez más calmada.- ¿Es por eso que me dijiste sobre Eddy aquel día que bebiste de más?- Rolf ahora les miró sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Kevin quería decir que no, que no era por eso pero mentiría descaradamente, aún se sentía confuso, hubiese preferido no hablar de ello jamás pero beber le perdió y acabó explicándole con pelos y señales a su mejor amiga como se sentía respecto al líder de los Eds y lo asustado que estaba por haberse descubierto a sí mismo pensando cosas que **no debería **pensar. Kevin prefirió callar y Nazz entendió que la respuesta a su pregunta era un contundente sí.

-¿De qué habláis?- Preguntó Rolf totalmente sacado de onda.- ¿Qué pasa con el chico-Ed más enano que un tapón de corcho?

-No es nada, no es nada ¡Joder!- Dijo Kevin. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar de ese tema que le parecía tan vergonzoso. Nazz le puso la mano en el hombro en signo de apoyo.

-Kev, díselo, es tu mejor amigo. Vamos, no va a pasar nada, él lo entenderá.- Kevin negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a su amiga dándole a entender que podía explicarlo.

-Veamos, Rolf lo que ocurre es que...- Empezó a relatar Nazz.

**FLASHBACK**

Kevin y Nazz estaban en casa del chico, más concretamente en la cocina, haciendo un concurso de beber chupitos. Kevin iba ganando, desgraciadamente para él, también perdía sentido común al beber y explicaba sus secretos, en cambio Nazz podía beber más a pesar de ser chica sin atontarse demasiado.

-Nazz, yo... soy un marica... muy muy muy muy marica. Lo más maricón...- Kevin paró y tragó de una otro chupito como si fuese agua.-¡Soy gay!

-¿Por qué dices esa estupidez, Kev?- Preguntó Nazz sirviendo otra ronda.

-Jajajajaja, le miro el culo a Eddy, jajajaja yo me lo quiero tirar porque le amo y le amo y le amo... jajajaja.- Explicó Kevin, su amiga supo al instante que pese a sus estúpidas carcajadas decía la verdad.

Después de eso Kevin tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar. No llegó y vomitó una alfombra. Nazz se llevó una bronca por eso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rolf estaba con la boca abierta.

-Rolf, sé que esto puede resultar difícil para ti pero trata de entenderlo.- Dijo ella muy asustada por haber estropeado la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-A Rolf no le importa, Nazz, me alegro de saber que mi amigo Kevin quiere a alguien o algo más aparte de su bicicleta.- Explicó en chico rodeando amistosamente por los hombros al chico de la gorra roja.- Además, vosotros respetáis a la novia de Rolf.-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa tía y sus hermanas dan mucho miedo.- Se justificó Kevin con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo acabaste saliendo con ella?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber cómo acabamos ella y Rolf los dos en un lavabo del colegio con los pantalones bajados y tocándonos?- Preguntó.

-Sinceramente, no.- Contestó el pelirrojo. Los tres amigos se echaron a reír.

En la caravana de las Kanker, Lee se encontraba muy ansiosa paseándose de una parte a otra de la habitación mientras sus hermanas pequeñas la seguían con la mirada.

-Vale, estoy harta.- Dijo Lee finalmente parándose delante de sus hermanas.

-Lee, creo que estás exagerando ¿Pero de verdad tienes tantísimas ganas de tirártelo?- Preguntó Marie mirando a su hermana mayor con un pequeño deje de indiferencia, no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. La pelirroja agitó su cabeza irritada, haciendo que sus rizos se moviesen en el proceso.

-¡SÍ! Llevamos saliendo seis meses y lo más guarro que hemos hecho ha sido vernos sin pantalones.- Dijo la chica frustrada.

-Lee, no te enfades, pero fue muy gracioso que el entrenador os pillase en el baño.- Dijo May.

-A mi no me lo pareció, me dio vergüenza, además ese cabrón llamó a nuestras casas y ahora no lo podría traer aquí ni por asomo y a su casa menos porque su Nana dice que estoy poseída por el demonio. Total, que no follamos.- Explicó Lee. Después golpeó a su hermana rubia en la cabeza por su comentario y May se quejó de dolor.

-Bueno ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Marie.-Algo me dice que si no te lo cepillas pronto acabaras matando a algún inocente.-

-¿No está claro? La fiesta de Nazz será en el garaje, sus padres no estarán así que la casa está libre y lo haremos en alguna habitación.- Concluyó Lee como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Algo me dice que ese plan tiene algunas lagunas.- Dijo la chica de pelo azul.

-A ti lo que pasa es que te jode que yo tenga novio y tu no hayas conseguido ni que Doble D te mire.- Dijo Lee cruelmente para hacer enfadar a su hermana.

Esto bastó para que Marie, sumamente indignada, abandonase la habitación cerrando la puerta de un un portazo, aunque sabía que su hermana tenía razón, Edd no la miraba ni al pasar por su lado. Marie suspiró con tristeza mientras bajaba al salón y encendía la tele para tratar de olvidar la causa de su dolor.

En casa de Sarah y Ed la conversación era distinta pero también centrada en el mismo evento: la fiesta de Nazz.

-Pero Sarah, yo tengo miedo de que nos hagan jugar a algún juego vergonzoso como la gallinita ciega o algo.- Dijo Jimmy muy nervioso.

-Oh,vamos Jimmy, ese juego es para críos y nosotros ya no somos críos.- Explico cariñosamente la chica a su mejor amigo.

-Tabla dice que miremos a qué juegos nos pueden hacer jugar.- Dijo Jonny sujetando como siempre a su fiel amigo Tabla.

-Vale, busquemos en el desván, me parece que había un libro de juegos "para adultos"- Sugirió la pelirroja.

Una vez estuvieron arriba tuvieron que mover muchas cajas pero finalmente encontraron el libro y lo ojearon hasta que encontraron algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Siete minutos en el paraíso?- Preguntaron los tres a la vez. Se pusieron a leer las normas del juego y a los tres les pareció perfecto para la velada del día siguiente.

Aquella tarde pasó volando, entre planes de unos, emoción de otros y muchas horas de revisar ropa por parte de Eddy. Finalmente cada uno volvió a su casa para prepararse para dormir y estar fresco para la ya esperadisíma fiesta del día siguiente.

Doble D había cenado, se había duchado y se había ido a dormir totalmente agotado porque Eddy le había tenido toda la tarde ayudándolo a elegir ropa para la fiesta, así que casi no tuvo tiempo de elegir la suya porque él hacía los deberes del fin de semana el viernes por la tarde. Se decidió precipitadamente por una camisa roja con botones negros, unos zapatos negros de vestir y unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino para no parecer tan formal a pesar de ir tan arreglado, bueno, todo esto además de su inseparable gorro y una corbata.

Ed había cenado un pedazo de pizza de cuatro quesos y había rechazado la "invitación" de su madre a tomar un baño, y además, no tenía intención de irse a dormir, estaba leyendo un tebeo de invasiones extraterrestres que ocurrían en un pequeño pueblo de Delaware y esa tarea le tenía totalmente absorbido. Para la fiesta no se pensó demasiado la ropa que usaría, iría como siempre, solo que tal vez usaría algo de colonia.

Eddy estaba totalmente eufórico, no sabía para qué había "pedido" ayuda a sus amigos para el tema de la ropa si él tenía el conjunto perfecto para tal evento: una estridente camisa amarilla con flores naranjas muy al estilo tropical, unos pantalones pirata beige y unas chanclas azul marino con una franja dorada. Iba dispuesto a triunfar, a enrollarse con la rubia y conseguir que accediese a ser su novia. Sí, iba a ser un día perfecto. Esa noche se dio la ducha más exhaustiva de su vida, se arregló el pelo para que quedase suave y brillante, se lavó la boca a conciencia y hasta se arregló las uñas. Antes de dormir pensó un instante en Tom Jones, su cantante preferido.

-Yo sí que estoy hecho un _sex bomb_.- Y se durmió con una sonrisa.

Nazz aquella noche recibió una charla de sus padres sobre No alcohol, No fumar, No drogas, No sexo... Nazz desconectó de la charla a los diez segundos aproximadamente y solo asentía periódicamente con la cabeza. Se dio un baño con sales aromatizadas y se secó todo el cuerpo con un albornoz muy suave. También se hizo algunas cosillas en el pelo para probar qué peinado llevar, estuvo así hasta que su madre le ordenó ir a dormir, así que se puso su pijama y desde su cama, gracias a la ayuda de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana pudo contemplar en la silla de su escritorio un vestido colgado, el que iba a usar el día siguiente. Era un vestido azul de tirantes con una flor blanca en la cintura, un diseño simple pero que a ella le encantaba, lo combinaría con unas sandalias blancas.

Rolf alimentó a sus animales mientras pensaba en su novia. No quería admitirlo, pero él también quería tener relaciones con ella, estaba bastante ansioso y en ese momento todavía más ya que su chica había ido a verle y le había comunicado su plan para tener sexo durante la fiesta. Rolf se bañó y preparó para el día siguiente una camisa de cuadros rojos y unos vaqueros rotos, llevaría unas viejas deportivas.

Jimmy se bañó con sales aromatizadas, se puso una mascarilla para el pelo, unos rulos para mantener marcados y perfectos sus rizos rubios y se puso cremas para tener un cutis limpio de impurezas y muy bonito. Al día siguiente iría de blanco impoluto tanto en camisa como en el pantalón, iba a utilizar un diseño muy playero pero elegante y con unas sandalias marrones de piel.

Sarah leyó más juegos y planeó cosas, después llamó a Nazz para acordar qué harían. Estaba emocionada porque ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría acercarse a Doble D... se hizo unas trencitas después de ducharse para que su pelo quedase más ondulado, se pintó las uñas de rosa, las de las manos y las de los píes. Escogió un conjunto de camisa amarilla con flores negras grabadas y una falda negra, todavía no sabía qué zapatos ponerse, pero ya lo decidiría, Doble D sería suyo.

Jonny finalmente decidió ir a la fiesta con ropa normal y Tabla también iría.

Lee se había preparado a conciencia, limpia, perfumada, pelo perfecto y la ropa más sexy y provocativa que puso conseguir, un vestido palabra de honor con brillos de color blanco perlado, llevaría unos sencillos tacones negros a juego con un precioso bolso de mano negro. Además usaría maquillaje, más que de costumbre pero sin exagerar, iría elegante y hermosa porque no todos los días una pierde la virginidad. Lee estaba más que preparada para ese paso, amaba a su novio, se sentía preparada y tenía preservativos en su bolsa de mano. Sería la noche de su vida, estaba segura de eso.

Marie estaba harta de no llamar la atención del chico de sus sueños, pero de esa fiesta no pasaba. Iba a hablar con él, le iba a decir lo que sentía. Ella, al contrario que su hermana mayor, no buscaba llamar la atención ni un poco, así que escogió una camiseta gris con un gato negro en el centro, unos vaqueros rotos verdes oscuros y unas zapatillas negras. No se le iba a escapar, Doble D iba a ser suyo muy pronto.

May estaba muy soñadora, se había comprado para la ocasión unos pantalones cortos negros con un estampado de pequeños corazones rojos y un top rojo también y los llevaría combinados con unas preciosas bailarinas de brillo charol y se pondría una coleta alta, ya lo había decidido. Pensaba que igual durante la fiesta podía tener un momento romántico con Ed y tal vez, incluso besarle.

Kevin se fue a dormir demasiado ansioso, tenía ganas de estar junto a Eddy aunque fuese un rato, observar su hermoso rostro y tal vez tener algún tipo de acercamiento. Kevin eligió para la ocasión una camisa negra que le sentaba increíblemente bien, unos vaqueros azules y unos zapatos de vestir, aparte de su gorra roja.

La mañana siguiente ninguno de los niños salió de su casa para no verse hasta la celebración, había sido como un pacto silencioso, no hubo llamadas, y los únicos que salieron de casa antes de la fiesta fueron Kevin y Rolf para ayudar a Nazz a decorar el garaje, lo habían llenado todo de globos, había un sofá, un mueble con un dvd y un televisor grande, una mesa llena de comida y bebida, una mini nevera donde Nazz había escondido neveras alcohólicas de la curiosa mirada de sus padres y algo que llamó la atención de Kevin, un armario totalmente vacío algo espacioso.

-¿Para qué es el armario?- Preguntó el chico de la gorra a su amiga.

-¿Qué eres tu? ¿Un niño de guardería? Es para jugar a siete minutos en el paraíso.- explicó la rubia.

A Kevin se le puso la cara del mismo color que un tomate, roja intensa. Se imaginó que le tocaba con Eddy y...

-¡Kev! ¡Kev! ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado mudo.- Dijo Nazz algo preocupada.-¿Estabas pensando lo que yo creo que estabas pensando?- Preguntó con sorna.

-¡No!- Exclamó él muy sonrojado.-Bueno, sí, estaba pensando que así tendría más posibilidad de... bueno, ya sabéis, besarle...-

-Bueno, no tienes tantísima posibilidad, ya que somos bastantes.-Dijo ella, esto entristeció un poco al chico de la gorra.

-Bueno, amigo tus posibilidades aumentan.-Dijo Rolf rodeando a sus dos amigos por los hombros, colocándose entre ambos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Kevin extrañado.

-¿No es obvio? No pienso besar a nadie que no sea mi amada novia, y ella no va a jugar a eso tampoco. Comprendedlo, somos monógamos.-Dijo Rolf muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Vale, Romeo.-Respondió Kev sonriendo dándole un golpe amistoso.-Vamos a continuar preparando esto.-

Faltaba una hora y media, así que Jimmy y Sarah hicieron tiempo comentando cosas sobre la fiesta.

-¿Y por qué tanto empeño en jugar a eso...?-Sarah le miró sin comprender a qué se refería exactamente.- Me refiero a lo de siete minutos en el paraíso.

-Ya sabes, es un juego de besar y esas cosas, así que aprenderemos mucho.-Dijo Sarah. Mentía, no era por eso. Jimmy no era estúpido y se dio cuenta.

-¿Seguro que es por eso?-Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja con expresión de incredulidad.

Sarah le miró como dudosa, pero después su mirada se iluminó.

-Oh, Jimmy, ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo. Estoy... ¡Enamorada!-Sarah se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

Jimmy se sintió en una nube, estaba más que claro, Sarah le quería y todos esos años de amistad se convertirían en un amor eterno, se casarían, tendrían hijos y envejecerían juntos.

-Sarah... estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo.- Dijo el chico del aparato muy seguro de si mismo, la vergüenza había desaparecido, ya no tenía razón de ser.-Yo creo que cuanto más pronto se lo digas mejor.- Ahora tendría el momento que estaba esperando desde preescolar, un beso con la chica de sus sueños.

-Tienes razón, se lo tengo que decir pronto, es un chico muy especial y otra puede adelantase y quitármelo.-Dijo Sarah muy segura.-¿Tu crees que Nazz me lo podrá quitar?

-Seguro que a él no le gusta Nazz, seguro que no le gusta otra que no seas tu.-Dijo Jimmy ya muy seguro y feliz.

Sarah se levantó de golpe del sofá de la sala de estar de casa de Jimmy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de girar el pomo para abrirla se giró y miró a su amigo con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Jimmy, gracias por ayudarme a tener confianza en mi misma.- él se levantó para abrazar a su amiga pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos las palabras de Sarah le detuvieron.-Muchas gracias, Jimmy, gracias a ti tendré el valor de decirle a Doble D lo que siento por él.-

La chica salió de la casa muy contenta. Jimmy estaba allí quieto, totalmente petrificado ¿No era él? Él estaba seguro de ser el elegido ¿Dónde estaba su seguridad? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho? ¿En qué momento se puso a llorar? ¿Cuándo sus piernas habían dejado de responder? ¿Por qué estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de estar tapándose los ojos llorando como si no hubiese un mañana. La respuesta era clara, simple, sencilla. Le habían rechazado, le habían roto el corazón.

Faltaba una hora y los Eds hacían tiempo en casa de Doble D.

-¿No estoy sexy, tíos?- Dijo Eddy contemplándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero haciendo poses.

-Sí, Eddy, estás más elegante que un pollo en un corral nuevo.-Respondió Ed.

-Curiosa metáfora, Ed.-Comentó Doble D.

-Gracias, tío. Es para clase de literatura.-Dijo Ed sonriendo estúpidamente.

-Nazz va a caer en mis redes.- Comentó Eddy.-¿Y quién no? Soy el chico más guapo del mundo.

-Amigo, siento desilusionarte, pero me parece que esa dama no tiene el interés en ti que tu crees.-Trató de hacer razonar Edd a su amigo. Recibió como respuesta una mirada bastante molesta.

-¡A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celoso porque se quiere enrollar conmigo y no contigo!- Exclamó el más bajito molesto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Eddy ¿Te estás escuchando acaso? Estás diciendo tonterías.-Trató de explicarse el joven e inteligente chico del gorro.

-¡Eres un mal amigo! ¡Tendrías que estar contento por mi!- Eddy se marchó enfadado y cerrando golpeando fuertemente la puerta para quedarse simplemente sentado en el jardín, que estuviese enfadado no era una buena razón para marcharse sin sus amigos.

-Ed, ya no sé qué hacer, no quiero que sufra un desengaño amoroso tan fuerte y tan pronto, es más sensible de lo que aparenta ser.- Dijo Doble D muy preocupado.

Ed se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro y pronunció unas palabras que no parecían en absoluto propias de él.

-Eres un gran amigo, Doble D, pero tenemos que dejar que a veces haga las cosas por si mismo porque la vida es en si un conjunto de experiencias y cuantas más tienes, más sabio eres. Si sufre el rechazo parecerá que ha perdido, pero ganará mucho más que si hubiese sido al contrario.- Dijo el unicejo sabiamente.

-Vaya, Ed, amigo, a veces me sorprendes gratamente.- Edd ve a su amigo levantarse la camiseta y despegarse una locha de queso de la tripa antes de llevársela a la boca.-Otras no tanto...-

Solo faltaba media hora y las Kanker se maquillaban un poco. Ya estaban listas, aunque era un poco pronto, así que se pusieron a comentar detalles de la fiesta en el sofá.

-¿Qué creéis que habrá para comer?- Preguntó May emocionada ante la expectativa de una gran comilona.

-¿¡Y eso qué importa, tonta!?- Respondió Lee dándole una colleja a su hermana. May se quejó de dolor.

-Vaya, vaya, si que se nota que se acerca la hora de tu primer polvete.- Dijo Marie con una pequeña sonrisa. Recibió una colleja por parte de Lee.- Si, definitivamente estás ansiosa.-Contestó esta vez frotándose la zona golpeada.

-¿Creéis qué mi gran Ed se me declarará?- Preguntó May fantaseando.

-¿Por qué no?- Respondió Marie.

-¿Y tu qué, eh? ¿No vas a conquistar al empollón?- Preguntó la mayor, Marie solo sonrío ante la pregunta.

-Eso intentaré, aunque estoy harta y cansada de esto.-Expresó la chica del pelo azul mirando sus píes.-Quiero decir ¿Realmente merece la pena?-

-Bueno, es lo que tú querías.-Dijo la mayor.

-Bueno, no, sí, en parte, no, no exactamente.-Trató de explicar la chica.-Sí que lo quiero si él siente lo mismo, pero me parece injusto e innecesario sufrir cuando lo más probable es que me diga que no.-

-¿Estamos negativas, eh? Mira, Marie.-Buscó las palabras adecuadas.-Yo no sé qué dirá, pero lo que sí sé es que si dice que no él se lo pierde y que el mundo no se acabará.-

-Sí, tienes razón Lee. Pero he soñado tanto con esto que tan solo imaginar que mis sueños se desmoronan me destroza el corazón.- Dijo la chica tratando de no ponerse a llorar. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que recibir una respuesta esa misma noche, tenía que saber qué rumbo seguir y así avanzar como persona, no había nada seguro, lo único que tenía era su determinación a dejar de sufrir.

Faltaban quince minutos y Sarah fue a buscar a Jimmy a su casa, se sorprendió al ver que ya no llevaba la ropa impoluta blanca con la que le había visto hacía una hora y cuarto. Jimmy llevaba una camiseta negra con letras grises, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por varios sitios y desgastados, zapatillas viejas y un peinado diferente, en vez de arreglar sus rizos los fijó hacia un lado. No solo su ropa y pelo habían cambiado, ahora su voz sonaba más fuerte y seria, no sonreía y tenía cara de mal humor aparte de no tener brillo en sus ojos azules.

-Jimmy ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro, Sarah.-Sonrío falsamente aunque su amiga no se percató de este detalle.-Vayámonos a la fiesta que no quiero llegar tarde.

Se fueron a la fiesta, ella muy ilusionada y él sin ilusiones.

En casa de Nazz la música ya sonaba y los primeros en llegar habían sido Jonny y Tabla. Nazz se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos invitado.

-¡Jonny! ¡Maldito plasta! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO DEL PUTO SOFÁ!-Vociferó Kevin totalmente molesto, por si ya no estaba lo suficientemente nervioso a ese estúpido niño no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que destrozar el garaje.

Jonny se cansó y Kevin bebió su primera copa de la tarde.

-Te recuerdo que cuando bebes cantas como un pajarito, lo digo porque no le digas a **alguien**, algo que de normal no te atreverías a decirle.-Dije Nazz refiriéndose claramente al peligro de que su amigo se declarase accidentalmente al líder de los Eds.

-Ya lo sé, Nazz, pero ese maldito cabezón me tiene hasta los huevos.-

Las siguientes en llegar fueron las Kanker. Las dos menores fueron a dejar en la mesa de la comida algunos aperitivos preparados por ellas mismas para la ocasión, la mayor, en cambio, y antes de saludar a nadie fue a besar a su novio y después los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Nazz hablando con May y se la llevaron aparte.

-¿Que queréis?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-No sé como decírtelo, el mayor temor es traicionar nuestra amistad y confianza, Rolf no podría soportar algo así.-Dijo Rolf algo avergonzado y dramático puesto que no le iban a pedir algo tan fácil.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Mira, sé que no es muy agradable pero nos gustaría que nos dejases alguna habitación para intimar durante tu fiesta.-Dijo Lee de forma directa.

-Nazz, sentimos ofenderte...-Nazz le hizo un gesto de que no importaba, y ambos se iban a alejar de allí totalmente rojos.

-Podéis usar mi habitación.-Dijo la rubia.

-¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?-Preguntó la pelirroja emocionada sujetando a la otra por los hombros.

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz. He dicho que os dejo mi habitación.-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Repitieron los novios varias veces abrazando a su amiga.

-De nada, de nada. Eh, mirad, no tenía ni idea de que Sarah y Jimmy ya estaban aquí.-

Los tres se acercaron a los demás que estaban recibiendo a los recién llegados.

-Eh, Jim ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? Estás fantástico.-Preguntó Nazz acariciándole la cabeza.

-Eh, nena ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?-Preguntó el rubio ¿Quién era ese ligón? ¿Qué había sido del inocente Jimmy?

-No va a poder ser, la fiesta tiene una lista de actividades programadas y bailar es la última.- Explicó ella.- Además no estamos todos.

-Faltan los bobos.- Añadió Kevin.

-Eh, hablando del rey de Roma...-Dijo Rolf.

Ed, Edd y Eddy habían llegado a la fiesta.

-Pero mirad ¿No son esos Bo, Bobo y Bobín?- Dijo Kevin burlándose de ellos, el resto de niños empezaron a reírse y Eddy se puso rojo de rabia.

-¡EL ÚNICO BOBO AQUÍ ERES TU, CABEZA DE BUZÓN!- Dijo Eddy tratando de saltarle encima, acción que sus dos amigos impidieron.

-Ya vale, vamos a empezar con la primera actividad: películas.-Exclamó Nazz emocionada.- Veremos Titanic.-

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a ocupar el sofá mientras Nazz ponía la película, finalmente empezó, la película y otra pelea entre Kevin y Eddy.

-¡Este sitio es mio!- Dijo Eddy.

-De eso nada, yo he llegado primero así que es mio.- Dijo Kevin haciendo enfadar al más bajito.-Puedes sentarte en el suelo.-

Eddy tuvo que sentarse de muy mala gana sobre la alfombra. Nazz apagó la luz y se sentó en el sofá junto a Kevin que estaba apoyado en el reposa brazos, al otro lado, Rolf estaba sentado con Lee en sus piernas, besándola y junto a la pareja Jimmy, aunque a Nazz le pareció extraño que no se sentase en el suelo como los demás junto a Sarah. Eddy estaba, de muy mala gana, sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sofá entre las piernas de Kevin y Nazz, su enfado se fue cuando la historia de amor relatada en Titanic le hizo desviar su atención de la discusión. Kevin no le prestaba demasiada atención a la película, en su mente solo estaba la idea de que estaba viendo la película más romántica que conocía con el chico de sus sueños.

Cuando la película terminó se encendieron las luces y se descubrió a Jimmy, Doble D, Ed, May y Eddy llorando.

-Jajajajajaja. El bobo estaba llorando. Jajajaja. ¡Y con Titanic!- Exclamó Kevin cachondeándose de Eddy, el rostro del cual se ponía rojo brillante del enfado por momentos.

-Haya paz.-Intervino Nazz.- Vamos a la siguiente actividad: ¡Siete minutos en el paraíso!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Edd con vergüenza.

-¿Cómo se juega a eso?-Quiso saber May.

-Tabla dice que no importa qué juego sea, que va a jugar igualmente.- Añadió Jonny.

-Se juega haciendo girar la botella y al que apunta con la parte de abajo sera la victima y al que apunte por la parte de la tapa será el secuestrador y se meten en ese armario- Señalando el armario que había en el garaje.-y el secuestrador le hace lo que quiere a la victima durante siete minutos y los demás jugadores no deben ver nada y después que pasen esos siete minutos se vuelve a girar la botella con los jugadores sentados y se repite y se repite...- Explicó Nazz.

-¡Wow! Eso mola.- Dijo Marie.

Todos, salvo Rolf y Lee que se quedaron abrazados en el sofá, se pusieron en el suelo y giraron una botella de cristal que había por allí: el culo de la botella señaló a Ed y la parte superior señaló a Tabla. Ed cogió a Tabla y se encerró en el armario.

-Algo me dice que en estos siete minutos no va a pasar nada.- Dijo Marie.

-Eso espero.-Dijo en voz baja May.

-No me jodas, May ¿Estás celosa de una puta tabla de madera?-Preguntó Marie en voz baja.

-Algo...-Dijo la pequeña.

Finalmente pasaron los siete minutos y Ed salió del armario con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ni me ha tocado! ¡Jamás me he sentido tan humillado!-Exclamó el grandote.

-Ya, ya pasó- Dijo Edd calmando a su amigo mientras Jonny sacaba al suyo del interior del armario.

La botella volvió a girar y a Marie le tocó ser la secuestradora y a Doble D la víctima. Entraron en el armario y cerraron la puerta. Era una ocasión tentadora para Marie porque se supone que podía hacerle durante siete minutos lo que quisiese al chico.

Se acercó a él y empezó a besarle con mucha pasión en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Él respondía poco a poco, simplemente porque eran las normas y esto fue advertido por Marie que se sintió mal y se apartó de él sin decir nada.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el chico en un susurro.

-No, nada.-Contestó ella. Esperó que él se acercase o algo para seguir o al menos, reconfortarla, pero esto no ocurrió, sencillamente cada uno se quedó sentado a un lado del armario hasta que pasó su tiempo. Marie salió del armario disgustada y volvió a su sitio en el suelo. Doble D salió visiblemente aliviado de que ese momento hubiese llegado a su fin.

Cuando la botella giró, Eddy se enfado porque era el turno de Nazz y Jonny.

Entraron en el armario y se empezaron a besar y abrazar, al principio simples abrazos y caricias y besitos sin lengua ni nada. La intensidad de los besos y las caricias aumentó y acabaron dándose un beso francés que finalizó justo antes de que se les acabase el tiempo. Ambos salieron del armario bastante felices, había sido una experiencia buena para ambos.

La botella giró de nuevo y les tocó a Kevin y May. Kevin sabía desde hacía tiempo que era homosexual y a May ese chico no le atraía nada así que como él era el secuestrador deseó con todas sus fuerzas que solo quisiese abrazos porque no soportaba la idea de traicionar a "su" hombre.

Al entrar al armario, antes que otra cosa, Kevin le dijo algo en susurros.

-No es por ti, pero no me apetece mucho darme besitos con nadie ¿Te importa si solo nos abrazamos?-

-Por mi está bien- Dijo la chica sumamente aliviada.

Pasaron sus siete minutos abrazándose amistosamente. Salieron del armario con la expresión de haber hecho algo simple y sin importancia alguna para ellos.

Giró la botella y le tocó a Sarah ser secuestradora y a Edd víctima.

-¡Esto es injusto! Él ya ha salido una vez ¡Volvamos a girar la botella!- Dijo Eddy enfadado y ansioso de que le tocase con Nazz.

-¡Cállate bobo!- Dijo Kevin.

-¡El bobo eres tu, cabeza de buzón! ¡Hagámosla girar otra vez!- Exigió Eddy.

-Amigo, ya te tocará en otro turno.-Dijo Doble D tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Tú estás muy tranquilo porque te estás poniendo las botas!- Concluyó Eddy.

Sarah le sacó el dedo corazón a Eddy y empujó a Doble D al armario y después de cerrar las puertas saltó encima suya y empezó a besarle con mucha pasión y ganas.

-Te amo, Doble D.-Dijo Sarah entre beso y beso.

-Espera, Sarah.- Dijo Edd separándola de si mismo.- Esto no está bien.-

-¿El qué no está bien? ¿El beso? Tranquilo es solo un juego.- Dijo antes de tratar de besarle de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió.

-No, no es eso Sarah... Es que yo no siento lo mismo por ti.- Dijo el chico un poco triste de tener que decirle algo tan doloroso.

Sarah se apartó de él dolida. Jimmy le había asegurado que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Su tiempo pasó y al salir del armario ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al volver a girar la botella le tocó nuevamente a Marie... esta vez con Jimmy.

Entraron al armario. Marie estaba sumamente triste por la actitud de su amado y ella iba totalmente dispuesta a enrollarse con alguien para olvidar. Jimmy estaba marcado por el despecho debido al rechazo indirecto de Sarah y con su nueva actitud ante la vida, una actitud de ligón atrevida empezó a besar sin ninguna vergüenza a la chica. Marie no esperaba que ese inocentón le diese un beso con tal pasión y tan bueno a pesar de llevar aparato.

-Vaya, no sabía que con aparato se podían hacer cosas taaan buenas.- Dijo Marie sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Y se pueden hacer muchas más, nena.- Dijo el rubio antes de que ambos empezasen a besarse con mucha más pasión que antes.

Sintieron como la temperatura aumentaba por momentos. Se separaron y se quitaron las camisetas. Jimmy ya estaba muy activo y sin vergüenza le metió las manos a la chica por debajo del sostén y agarró sus pechos mientras se besaban, ella ni se quejó. Estaban disfrutando de eso cuando su tiempo pasó. Se pusieron sus camisetas y él le dijo a ella algo antes de salir.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos algún día?- Dijo él en tono seductor.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo ella con un toque seductor en su voz.

Cuando salieron los demás les miraron impresionados, al parecer no habían sido muy discretos en su actividad y su pelo desordenado y sus camisetas dudosamente colocadas hacían muy evidente que había habido algo más que besos entre los dos.

Los siguientes fueron Ed y May. Los demás no supieron qué ocurría allí dentro porque solo se escuchaban carcajadas de Ed.

En el armario un Ed sin chaqueta ni camiseta se reía ante las cosquillas que sentía porque May acariciaba su trasero con las dos manos y le besaba el cuello dejándole un par de chupetones en el proceso. Se besaron en los labios un par de veces antes de que el chico empezase a besar también el cuello de su compañera dejándole dos marcas también.

Al salir del armario ambos iban de la mano muy sonrientes y Ed en una mano, en la que no estaba ocupada, llevaba su chaqueta y camiseta. Todos sonrieron con picardía al ver las marcas en el cuello de ambos.

La botella volvió a girar. Eddy contuvo la respiración: le había tocado el culo de la botella, lo cual significaba que era la víctima, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Nazz fuese las secuestradora. Sus ilusiones se fueron al traste cuando alzó la mirada y en vez de encontrarse ojos azules y pelo rubio se encontró con una gorra roja, pelo pelirrojo y ojos marrones: Kevin era el secuestrador.

-Mira, Eddy, ya te ha tocado a ti.- Dijo Doble D antes de empezar a reírse y los demás le imitaron.

-Muy gracioso, cabeza de calcetín. No lo haré.-

Kevin se levantó y le cogió del cuello de la camisa levantándolo del suelo.

-Mira, bobo, no es que me haga ilusión pero nos ha tocado.- Lo soltó.- Al armario.-

-Pero, pero...- La mirada enfadada de Kevin le intimidó y entró apresuradamente seguido por el chico de la gorra roja que cerró las puertas.

Nazz sonrío para si y los amigos del bajito miraron muy preocupados las puertas del armario.

-Vas... vas a romperme todos los dientes ¿No?- Preguntó Eddy totalmente asustado.- Que... sea rápido, por favor... ¡No me mates, por favor!- Dijo él casi llorando.- ¡Te daré lo que tu quieras!-

Kevin sonrió para si.

-Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo. Vamos Eddy, soy el secuestrador y quiero que nos besemos.- Eddy le miró muy extrañado.

-¿Para... para qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?- Preguntó el moreno alucinado.

-¿No es evidente? Estoy seguro de que no tienes ni puta idea de dar un buen beso.-Eddy le miró muy molesto.- ¿Miento acaso?

-No... nunca he besado a nadie, bueno, una vez a Doble D porque TÚ me lo mandaste para no revelar mi segundo nombre.- Eddy se quedó pensativo unos instantes- Sigo sin entender qué ganas tu exactamente con esto.

-Bueno, si aprendes a besar es muy posible que consigas una novia-A Eddy se le iluminó la mirada.- Y si consigues una novia no estarás por el callejón tan seguido y no tendré que verte la cara más de lo necesario.-Mintió Kevin. Necesitaba que Eddy se tragase su explicación para poder besarle.

-Tiene mucho sentido, está bien.-Kevin sintió mucho alivio.-Umm, Kevin.-

-¿Dime?-Dijo el chico de la gorra que ya estaba sujetando el cuerpo del más bajito y sentándolo en sus rodillas mientras sonreía.

-¿Me podrás enseñar... el beso francés?- Preguntó Eddy.

-Está bien, si insistes.- Dijo Kevin fingiendo fastidio aunque en su interior saltaba de emoción.

Kevin levantó el mentón del bajito y unió sus labios con los de él, ambos cerraron los ojos y siguieron besándose.

-Abre la boca, bobo.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

El moreno obedeció y Kev exploró con su lengua la boca de su acompañante, para sorpresa y deleite del de la gorra, Edward, en su deseo de aprender, empezó a imitar los movimientos de la lengua de Kevin. Kevin acercó más el cuerpo del otro al suyo, una acción que tomó por sorpresa al chico de la camiseta amarilla aunque no se quejó.

-Estás haciéndolo muy bien, pequeño.- Dijo Kevin separándose de él un poco y hablándole de forma muy cariñosa.

Eddy estaba pensando en eso cuando notó que Kevin le sujetaba bien la cabeza y movía su lengua mucho más rápido, él le imitó. Empezó a sentir mucha calor, Kevin coló una se sus manos debajo de su camiseta y empezó a acariciarle los pezones mientras no dejaba de besarle y con la otra mano le agarraba el trasero por encima de la ropa. Eddy no sabía por qué le estaba haciendo eso, y tampoco quería saberlo, estaba disfrutando de la experiencia más placentera de su vida y no quería que acabase, quería seguir, quería saber qué más podría hacerle sentir el chico de la gorra.

Eddy se empezó a quitar la camiseta para sorpresa de Kevin, desabrochando los botones uno a uno. El pelirrojo se impacientó y como Eddy estaba desabrochando desde arriba él empezó a ayudarse desabrochando desde abajo, recibió una mirada de Eddy que estaba sonrojado, Kevin le besó una última vez antes de desabrocharle el último botón. Una vez desabrochada, Kevin la retiró del cuerpo del otro y esta vez empezó a besarle el torso y a chuparlo.

-Ah, Kevin.- Suspiró en voz bajita Eddy.

-Shhh, calla, disfrutalo.-

Eddy apretó con sus manos el extremo de la camisa de Kevin, éste entendió, solo que en vez de desabrocharla se la arrancó prácticamente sin importar que se rompiese algún botón. Eddy empezó a acariciar el pecho y la espalda del otro. Kevin, en una clara posición dominante, empezó a dejar chupetones en el su vientre, su cuello y sus brazos. Eddy le imitó mientras Kevin le acariciaba la espalda y bajaba la cabeza para contemplar a su amado cubriéndole de besos.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un increíble beso francés, eso era impresionante, sentían mucha calor pero también mucho deseo, deseo que empezaba a mostrarse claramente en los bultos de sus pantalones. Kev acarició lentamente el bulto de la entrepierna de su acompañante y éste tan solo lo disfrutaba. Kevin iba a desabrochar los pantalones del otro y a cumplir una de sus fantasías sexuales, hasta que oyeron unos golpes en el armario.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Estáis jugando mal, el juego era siete minutos en el paraíso ¡Lleváis ahí metidos VEINTE minutos!- Escucharon la voz de Rolf y unas risitas.

A Eddy se le subieron los colores, se puso su camisa e intentó abrocharla lo más rápido posible mientras Kevin también se vestía. Cuando iba a salir, una mano en el hombro le detuvo.

-Escucha, si quieres repetirlo... ven mañana por la tarde a mi casa, mi padre no estará.- Dijo Kevin para que después, y sin dejarle tiempo para responder, saliese del armario.

Eddy salió, los demás le miraban con curiosidad y todos se preguntaban ¿Por qué habían estado ahí tanto rato?

-Bueno...-Dijo Nazz para romper el hielo y hacer que la atención de los chicos se alejase de Kevin y Eddy.-¿Bailamos un rato?

Nazz puso unas luces suaves de fiesta que tenían un doble efecto: podías ver bien con ellas y al mismo tiempo tenias intimidad, subió la música sin temor a molestar, es lo que tiene vivir al lado de tus amigos e invitados, que puedes poner música hasta más tarde.

Jimmy y Marie para sorpresa de todos se pusieron a bailar. Sarah se sintió confundida ¿Por qué Jimmy bailaba con Marie Kanker si siempre bailaba con ella?

Doble D, algo apartado de la hermana pequeña de su amigo la miró con lástima antes de dirigirse a la mesa de la comida para servirse una limonada. Allí se encontró a Eddy, apoyado contra la pared mirando a ninguna parte.

-¿Eddy?-Su amigo ni le miró.-¿Eddy?-Preguntó esta vez tocándole.

-¿Ehh...? Ah, hola cabeza de calcetín.-Respondió para después volver a la parra.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Puedes decírmelo, ya lo sabes.-

Eddy salió de su estado de reflexión y se sonrojó porque detrás de Edd, a unos metros estaba Kevin, quién le sonrió. El bajito bajó la cabeza.

-No es nada, tío.-Dijo finalmente antes de irse al sofá.

May y Ed eran con diferencia los que mejor lo pasaban, estaban bailando a su marcha y muy felices.

-May, eres tan bonita como una gallina.-Dijo el chico como si fuese la declaración más romántica de la historia, al menos así lo sintió la chica.

-Oh, Ed, grandullón...-May fue a besarle la mejilla, pero el chico giró su cara para recibir el beso el los labios.

La rubia se sonrojó, el chico le sonrío y siguieron bailando.

Jonny saltaba al otro lado del sofá, el lado contrario al que se encontraba Eddy, éste ni se inmutaba.

Tabla había quedado abandonado en la mesa de la comida, manteniéndose en pie gracias a un cuenco que había contenido palomitas pero que se había vaciado viendo Titanic.

Rolf se acercó a Nazz.

-¿Crees que Lee y Rolf ya pueden ir a tu habitación?-

-Oh, claro. Ya sabes dónde está. Divertios.-

Rolf miró a su amiga algo avergonzado antes de ir en busca de su novia y entrar a la casa por la puerta que comunicaba con el garaje. La rubia se acercó a Kevin que miraba a Eddy desde lo lejos con una sonrisa.

-Ei ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, nada.- Respondió él.

-Oh, pero mirate, si se te cae la baba.- Ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes.-Ven, vamos al salón que tienes demasiado que explicarme.-

Los dos entraron por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Rolf acompañado por Lee. Al llegar al salón se sentaron juntos en el sillón individual, cada uno en uno de los reposabrazos.

-A ver, a ver. Romeo ¿Qué le has hecho a Julieta en el armario?-

-Jo ¿No nos podías haber comparado con otra cosa?- Preguntó el pelirrojo indignado.

-¿Por?-

-Es que creo que a esos les pasaba algo malo, los abducian los extraterrestres o algo.- Respondió irónico, sabía que su amiga no tenía idea de literatura.

-Ah, vale. Bueno, a lo importante ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Kev iba a explicarse cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a los padres de Nazz realmente enfadados.

-Jovencita ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué hacen aquí tus amigos todavía!? Te dijimos hasta las once como tarde y es la una de la mañana. Vas a estar castigada mucho tiempo, de momento despídete de todos y diles que vuelvan a sus casas.- Dijo la madre de Nazz, una mujer rubia como ella y también muy guapa pero muy malhumorada, su marido estaba junto a ella apoyándola.

Kevin salió por la puerta principal muy feliz y Nazz desalojó el garaje en unos minutos tras explicar la situación, el único que no quiso salir por su propia voluntad fue Jonny al que Sarah sacó a rastras de la oreja. La chica volvió al salón y su padre la vio.

-Bien, Nazz, sube a tu habitación y que no se te ocurra salir de allí, te vas a dormir pero ya mientras nosotros pensamos un castigo adecuado para ti.- Ordenó él y la chica obedeció a su progenitor sin rechistar.

Subió y entró, cerró la puerta y pegó un grito al ver un bulto moverse bajo sus sabanas.

-Nazz ¿Estás bien, cariño?- Preguntó su madre desde abajo algo preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila mamá.- Nazz con la bronca de sus padres y por la prisa que tuvo en echar a todos había olvidado totalmente que le había dejado su habitación a la parejita que en esos momentos le miraban cubiertos por la sabana únicamente.

-Tíos, os vais a tener que ir, mis padres han llegado mucho antes de lo que creía y todos se han ido ya.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Si mis hermanas llegan y yo no llego con ellas mi madre va a matarme!-Exclamó Lee muy asustada.

-Nazz ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó su madre entrando la la habitación.

La rubia reaccionó rápido y se lazó a la cama sobre la parejita y los cubrió con la sabana quedando encima de ellos.

-Nada, mami, me iba a dormir.- Dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente y pidiéndole a Dios que se fuese porque si la pillaban no sabía qué explicación dar al respecto.

-¿Con esa ropa? ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Deja de hacer el tonto y duérmete.- Tras decir esto abandonó el cuarto de su hija.

Cuando Nazz escuchó que la mujer bajaba las escaleras se quitó de encima de ellos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- Preguntó Rolf.

La rubia se puso a pensar y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Por la ventana.-

-Está bien, está bien.-

La parejita se vistió rápidamente y se fueron. Se dejaron olvidada la caja de condones sobre la mesilla de noche de Nazz. Esta no lo advirtió y tras cambiar las sabanas y ponerse el pijama se acostó.

La pelirroja llegó corriendo a la caravana y su madre la esperaba de muy mal humor.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eh? Tus hermanas llegaron hace más de media hora ¿Dónde estabas tú?-

-Me quedé ayudando a Nazz a limpiar.-

-Oh bueno si es así... de todos modos prefiero que volváis juntas, solo Dios sabe qué clase de depravados puede haber en la calle a estas horas.-

-Sí, mamá.- Lee subió a su habitación y sus hermanas la esperaban despiertas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente?- Preguntó Marie con picardía. May solo soltó una risita.

-No lo sé, no pudimos hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es impotente?-Preguntó la rubia, la pregunta le costó una colleja por parte de su hermana mayor.

-No, tuvimos que largarnos cuando acabábamos de empezar... ¡Que mierda!- Exclamó la pelirroja dejándose caer en la cama.

-Bueno, bien mirado, tal vez Dios quiere que llegues virgen al matrimonio, virgen y muy salida pero virgen al fin y al cabo.- Dijo Marie, tanto ella como May se rieron.

Su hermana las fulminó con la mirada y fue a tomar una ducha muy helada para bajar el calentón.

Rolf llegó a su casa y su Nana le recibió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Rolf, si que vuelves tarde, pobrecillo, estarás agotado de estudiar con Kevin y Nazz.- Se acercó a besarle.- Sacarás un diez en el examen, ya lo verás. Bueno, vete a dormir que ya es muy tarde nietecito mío.-

-Nana, Rolf tomará una ducha primero para recordar lo estudiado.-

-Me parece muy bien, pequeño, anda ve.-

Cuando se fue, Nana sonrió.

-Éste se cree que soy tonta, estoy impaciente por ver qué más tonterías hace para perder la virginidad.-

Lo cierto es que Nana no tenía nada en contra de la novia de su nieto, pero era una anciana que se aburría mucho y eso era un buen entretenimiento para pasar el rato, mejor que una telenovela.

Rolf sin sospechar lo que realmente ocurría en su casa, estaba bañándose para tratar de olvidar las ganas que tenía de... meterla en caliente.

-Bueno, Rolf no le ha mentido del todo, he estudiado... anatomía femenina.- Dijo con algo de malicia.

Sarah y Ed llegaron a su casa y no recibieron ninguna riña ni nada por el estilo, simplemente los mandaron a dormir.

Jimmy se llevó una gran bronca y fue castigado por contestarle mal a sus padres. Cuando el malhumorado rubio subió a su habitación, sus padres se miraron tratando de comprender el por qué del cambio de actitud de su hijo.

Cuando Doble D llegó a su casa sus padres aún no estaban, les dejó una nota adhesiva de buenas noches, tomó un baño y se acostó.

Eddy fue recibido con un montón de besos y achuchones por parte de su madre, por primera vez no se quejó, aún estaba flipado por lo ocurrido en aquel armario... con Kevin. Se fue corriendo a su habitación y se puso a pensar en ello, entonces recordó la invitación del pelirrojo.

-Seguro que sólo era una broma para reírse de mi, además yo no quiero repetirlo.- Dijo Eddy no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Se acercó al espejo para mirarse como siempre, pero al quitarse la camiseta se sonrojó violentamente: tenía su pecho y tripa cubierto por chupetones no muy marcados, solo unas marcas rojas.

-Oh, Dios ¿Qué demonios me pasa?- Se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Kevin llegó a su casa y su padre aún estaba despierto y revisando algunos documentos del trabajo.

-Hola, hijo ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?-

-Bestial.- Respondió el chico antes de sentarse junto a su padre en el sofá.

-Me alegro, hijo. Por cierto, tienes un regalo.-

-¿¡Enserio!?- Preguntó el pelirrojo emocionado.-¿Qué es?-

-Ve a mirar, está en la mesa de la cocina.-

Kevin se levantó seguido por su padre.

-Ostras ¿No son las nuevas Jawbreakers*? (Rompemandíbulas, las chuches que en todos los capítulos ansían conseguir los Eds.)- Preguntó Kevin muy contento, eran tan nuevas que pese a que su padre tenía un puesto de poder en la fábrica aún no las había probado.

-Sí, así es. Espero que te gusten, campeón.- Dijo su padre acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias, papá.-

Kevin cogió las chuches y subió a su cuarto y se imaginó lo feliz que sería Eddy si probaba una. Se acercó a la ventana y habló al viento.

-Espero que mañana vengas...- Dijo Kev totalmente asustado al pensar que su invitación podía ser rechazada.- No imaginas las ganas que tengo de estar contigo otra vez.

Después se acostó.

Jonny se quedó castigado durmiendo en el jardín por llegar tarde a casa.

La mañana siguiente fue interesante para todos, para Kevin, por ejemplo, empezó con una llamada de teléfono de Nazz. Kev estaba dormido y el teléfono de su mesilla sonó. De muy mala gana el chico se levantó, bostezó, se frotó los ojos y contestó.

-¿Sí?-

-Kev, soy Nazz. Te suplico que vengas a mi casa, mis padres no me dejan salir y me siento sola.-

-Está bien, me arreglo y voy.-

Kevin se duchó y se vistió. Cogió su bicicleta y fue a casa de Nazz. La chica se encontraba sola porque sus padres habían ido a hacer algunos recados.

-Gracias por haber venido, Rolf no podía.-

-De nada ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¿No está claro? ¿Qué paso ayer con Eddy?-

-Nazz, eso es privado.-

-Va, no jodas, pero si estás deseando contármelo.-

-Bueno, pues resulta que me inventé una trola de que tenía que besarle para que aprendiese y consiguiese una novia para no verle tanto.-Nazz rió ante estas palabras.- Entonces me pidió que le enseñase el beso francés y lo hice y él empezó a hacerlo muy muy bien... después de eso nos quitamos las camisetas y empezamos a besarnos los pezones y eso... al final tuve una erección y él también y cuando iba a bajarle los pantalones para hacerle sexo oral, Rolf nos interrumpió.-

-Joder, Kev, y a ti que te preocupaba no poder acercarte a él y en veinte minutos casi te lo follas. Bien, ya no podré mirar ese armario igual nunca más.- Los dos amigos se rieron.

-Eso no es todo, aunque no sé cómo saldrá.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó ella intrigada.

-Ayer le dije que viniese a mi casa esta tarde si quería continuar con lo del armario.- Nazz le miró con la boca abierta. -Joder, no me mires así, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.-

-Tienes razón ¿Te preocupa que no se presente?-

-Sí.-Admitió el pelirrojo.

En casa de Rolf estaban él y Lee en la cama a punto de hacerlo. Lee paró para buscar la caja de condones en su bolsa de mano negra y para su sorpresa no estaban allí.

-¡Maldita sea!- Rolf la miró extrañado.-Nuestros preservativos no están.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Con lo que nos costó conseguir el maldito dinero para comprarlos!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Joder, solo se me ocurre que tal vez me los haya dejado en casa, aunque no recuerdo haberlos sacado allí...-

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Nos los dejamos en casa de Nazz!- Adivinó el chico recogiendo su ropa del suelo.-Voy a buscarlos, tu quédate aquí.-

Cuando Rolf salió de su casa, Nana volvió y pilló a Lee en la cama de su nieto, fingió enfado y la hizo vestirse rápidamente y marcharse. Lee salio de la casa y se sentó en el suelo de la calle a esperar a su chico. Nana la miraba desde la ventana tronchándose de risa.

Jimmy no se podía creer todo lo que había hecho esa mañana. Cuando Sarah fue a buscarlo para hacer lo de costumbre le mintió diciéndole que debía estudiar y que prefería hacerlo solo esa vez. También se escapó de la casa, desobedeciendo el castigo de sus padres y se fue al parque de remolques, donde vivían las Kanker.

Buscó con la mirada el remolque perteneciente a las tres hermanas y lo halló, llamó a la puerta con decisión y le abrió la persona a la que quería ver justamente. Marie Kanker sonrío maliciosa.

-Hola, nenita. Había pensado que como querías que nos viésemos igual querías dar una vuelta o algo.-

-Mmmm... No me apetece salir, pero estoy aquí muy solita... ¿No quieres entrar?-

El chico entró y tan pronto como entró empezaron a besarse con mucha necesidad. Su relación era claramente de índole sexual, nunca habían sido muy amigos, aunque en los últimos tres meses habían tenido una relación más cercana. Les unía la atracción y el despecho, nada más. Ambos querían olvidar la causa de su dolor. En la habitación de la chica se empezaron a escuchar algunos gemidos a causa de sus numerosos besos y tocamientos.

-Espera, Jimmy.-Dijo la chica apartando al rubio de si.- Tenemos que hablar.-

-¿De qué?-

-Oh, vamos. No soy estúpida, haces esto por despecho, como yo.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es muy evidente que estás enamorado de Sarah y que esto es una pantomima.-

-Sí, tienes razón, pero tengo mis razones para actuar así.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que ella ya me ha rechazado.-

-Oh... realmente lo lamento.-

-Me rompió el corazón saber que amaba a Doble D.-

-Me parece curioso que la causa de nuestro dolor esté relacionada.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Relacionada? ¿Relacionada por qué?-

-Estoy muy triste y con el corazón roto porque Doble D, el chico al que amo, me besó con asco jugando a siete minutos en el paraíso.-

-Eso ha tenido que ser una experiencia horrorosa, lo siento mucho.- Dijo él triste por la chica.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no podemos darnos consuelo el uno al otro?- Preguntó Marie.-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Yo no le veo nada malo. Estaré encantado en complacerte, nena.-Dijo Jimmy volviendo a su falsa faceta de ligón.

Ambos se rieron antes de retomar la actividad que hacía unos instantes habían interrumpido. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros de nuevo.

Sarah estaba agotada. Como Jimmy estaba demasiado ocupado como para salir tuvo que irse con su hermano mayor y su nueva novia. Había sido aburrido y doloroso ver tantos cariñitos y besos al día siguiente de haber recibido calabazas. May y Ed eran realmente empalagosos pero por suerte la chica tenía que irse, así que la acompañaron al remolque en el que vivía. La sonrisa de Sarah se congeló al ver salir a Jimmy de allí abrochándose los botones de la camisa y siendo despedido por Marie Kanker que iba tan despeinada como él. Sarah se escondió tras su hermano y el rubio se fue sin percatarse de que la chica estaba ahí.

Kevin y Nazz aún discutían sobre la invitación a Eddy.

-Yo creo que deberías ir y preguntarle directamente si irá.-

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Vamos a buscarle, seguro que está con los otros Eds.-

-Espera, espera ¿Tú no estabas castigada?- Preguntó Kev.

-Consideremos esto una emergencia.-

Los dos se marcharon, al minuto llegó Rolf y no los encontró: el hijo del pastor volvió a su casa frustrado por no haber podido recuperar los preservativos.

Eddy estaba absorto encerrado en su habitación, tumbado en su cama y con su amigo Doble D sentado a su lado.

-Eddy, amigo, estoy seriamente preocupado por ti, estás así desde ayer por la noche.- Dijo el chico del gorro preocupado.- Vámonos afuera, Eddy.-

El bajito salió con su amigo y se sentaron en el escalón de la entrada, Eddy trató de apartar los extraños pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza desde la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde está Ed?- Preguntó el líder con curiosidad al no ver allí al más tonto de sus amigos. Doble D sonrió ante la pregunta, Eddy no lo reconocería nunca, pero les quería y se preocupaba por ellos.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Pero si estabas delante cuando le pidió a May Kanker que fuese su novia!-

**FLASHBACK**

Acababan de salir de casa de Nazz. Ed y May iban cogidos de la mano, se pararon y todos los allí presentes se detuvieron a observarles, Eddy parecía mirarles también aunque realmente su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

-May Kanker, eres la chica más guapa del mundo ¿¡Quieres ser mi novia!?- Ed bajó la mirada después de lo dicho. Allí todo el mundo miraba con la misma cara que si hubiesen visto un OVNI: ¿¡Un Ed enamorado de una Kanker!? ¡Era el fin del mundo!

Sarah miraba a su hermano mayor impresionada puesto que siempre había creído que era demasiado tonto o despistado para interesarse en las chicas. Genial, ahora tendría que enseñarle qué era y para qué servía un condón.

Doble D temblaba de miedo esperando la reacción de Eddy, la cual seguramente sería desmedida, exagerada y estúpida. Para su sorpresa su líder miraba sin decir una palabra. Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver que May iba a darle una respuesta.

-¡SÍ! ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡TE AMO ED!- Y sus labios se unieron en un beso muy romántico.

Todos salvo Eddy y Sarah aplaudieron.

-Ahora, si no os importa, voy a llevar a mi chica a su casa.- Dijo Ed antes de coger en brazos a May al más puro estilo nupcial y llevarla al parque de caravanas seguidos por Marie y Sarah.

-Vaya, Eddy, te lo has tomado de maravilla.- Dijo Doble D orgulloso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ah... pues no me acordaba.-Respondió finalmente Eddy.

Doble D estaba oficialmente asustado, su amigo tendría que estar histérico y prácticamente echando fuego por la boca, pero estaba sereno. Le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pudo comprobar que ese no era el caso ¿Qué ocurría entonces?

-Eddy... ¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo, por favor.-

-No lo sé, Doble D... cuando lo sepa te lo diré.-

-Está bien, si me necesitas estaré en mi casa preparando algo para esta tarde, que tengo que darle clases a nuestro Ed.- Doble D se levantó y se fue.

Eddy suspiró, no podía decírselo a su amigo ¿Qué le iba a decir? _¿Ayer tuve la experiencia más placentera de mi vida con el tío al que más odiaba en el mundo hace tan solo un año y me gustó mucho. Además, si no nos hubieseis cortado, me hubiesen hecho la primera mamada de mi vida. Para mas inri, el tipo en cuestión me ha invitado a ir esta tarde a su casa y estoy planteándome hacerlo? _No, definitivamente esa no era una opción. Iba a entrar a su casa cuando oyó que le llamaban.

-¡Eddy!- Llamó la voz de una chica.

El chico se giró y casi se quedó sin aliento, ante él se detuvo una bicicleta, Kevin la manejaba y Nazz estaba en el asiento. Ambos se bajaron y Kevin se acercó a él.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo el chico de la gorra.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó Eddy, tenía miedo de que hubiese traído a Nazz para burlarse los dos juntos de él.

-¿Vendrás esta tarde?- Dijo el pelirrojo sin rodeos.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?- Eddy ya temblaba, no le iba a dar el gusto de decirle que sí para que Nazz y Kevin se pudiesen burlar y tampoco que no porque lo estaba pensando todavía.

-La razón quedó muy clara ayer, bobo.- Respondió el otro tratando de sonar duro, no le iba a hablar cariñosamente delante de nadie, si bien le hablaba mejor que antaño, eso era solo para disfrute de su amado. Eddy ya estaba temblando y

sudando frío.

-Solo te pedimos que lo pienses.- Intervino Nazz finalmente.- Vámonos, Kevin.-

-A las cinco.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Los dos se fueron en la bicicleta. Eddy se quedó allí quieto y en shock.

Sarah mientras tanto lloraba en su casa sin saber demasiado bien por qué. Le dolía que Jimmy le hubiese mentido, pero no era por eso y no conseguía entender por qué exactamente... Tal vez era por Marie, esa chica le había robado a su amigo.

Ed estaba en su habitación viendo una película de terror cuando le llamaron para comer.

Eddy estaba comiendo en la mesa totalmente pensativo.

-¿Qué te pasa, bebé?- Le preguntó amorosamente su madre, una mujer regordeta de pelo castaño y bajita.

-No es nada, mamá...-Contestó él.

-Mira que eres mentiroso, hijo. Cariño, creo que tenemos algo que celebrar.- Dijo su padre abrazándole con un brazo orgullosamente.

-¿Ah, si?- Preguntó algo confundida la mujer.-¿El qué?-

-¿Qué no es evidente, esposa mía?- Respondió el hombre sonriente.-Nuestro Edward se ha enamorado.-

Eddy se puso como un tomate al escuchar lo último que había dicho su padre ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Es eso cierto, hijo?- Preguntó su madre emocionada por la noticia.

-¡No!- Exclamó antes de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse a su dormitorio.

-Que diga lo que quiera, estas cosas un padre las sabe.-

-Solo espero que no le den calabazas.- Dijo la madre algo preocupada.

Rolf estaba llorando de frustración y su novia le animaba.

-Yo te amo. Rolfy, ya lo haremos...-Lee por lo general no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero sabía que Rolf en ese momento la necesitaba.

-Rolf solo es el noble hijo de un pastor ¿Por qué la mala suerte se ceba con Rolf?- Preguntó Rolf totalmente indignado.

Lee solo rodó los ojos.

Kevin acabó de comer a las 15:30 y se bañó, se cambió de ropa, le llevó un buen rato elegir, finalmente eligió lo más sencillo que tenía porque no quería parecer muy desesperado ni asustar al otro: una camiseta blanca sin dibujos o texto y unos pantalones cortos marrones. Arregló su habitación y cuando todo estaba hecho se sentó a esperar al chico, miró su reloj, eran las 16:30. Estaba nervioso ¿Y si el otro no iba? Decidió calmarse, Eddy vivía en la casa de al lado y no tardaría si es que iba.

Eddy estaba indeciso... se suponía que había quedado en media hora. No sabía si ir, se imaginaba a todos los chicos llamándole marica y pasando de él. Una parte de él quería ir y volver a sentir esas sensaciones... entonces tomó la decisión que cambió su vida para siempre.

16:45, el bajito estaba llamando a la puerta de su vecino. Kevin iba a abrir rápidamente pero no quería parecer desesperado y abrió como desinteresadamente aunque no era capaz de ocultar su felicidad.

-Hola.-Le saludó con una sonrisa, esto puso nervioso al líder de los Eds.-Pasa.-Entraron y Kevin le cogió del brazo y le miró a los ojos.- Has venido...-Comentó.

-Umm... Sí.- Dijo el moreno.

-Ven.-Dijo el pelirrojo sin soltarle el brazo dirigiéndole a su habitación.

Eddy se puso nervioso y las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza. Estos pensamientos se fueron de su mente cuando escuchó a Kev cerrar la puerta y ponerle pestillo: Ahora estaba en una habitación, solo, con un chico con el que había hecho cosas tan placenteras como vergonzosas. Kevin se alejó de él y se acercó a la mesilla y cogió algo, una bolsa.

-¿Quieres probar las nuevas Jawbreakers? Aún no las han sacado a la venta, me las ha traído mi padre.- Dijo Kevin entregándole una al otro chico que seguía sin moverse de la puerta.

-Entonces... ¿Realmente tu padre trabaja en la fábrica?- Dijo por fin el bajito. Se metió la chuche en la boca.

-Sí, pero eso tú ya lo sabías.-Eddy se dio cuenta de que había dicho una tontería. Kevin se lanzó a su cama, cayo tumbado boca abajo pero después se sentó en medio y lazó sus zapatillas al suelo, junto a la bolsa que contenía el resto de las chuches.-Ven, siéntate conmigo.-

Eddy algo nervioso obedeció, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó junto al otro.

-¿Disfrutaste ayer?- Preguntó Kevin.- No tienes de qué avergonzarte.- El otro chico no respondía.

Kevin se acercó más al otro y le abrazó, Eddy dudó pero correspondió al abrazo. Kevin le besó en la mejilla.

-Mmmm... Kevin.- Dijo el otro.

-¿Sí?-

-Si que disfruté, mucho.-

-Ya lo sabía. Yo también.- Contestó sonriendo.

-Kevin... ¿Qu-qué me vas a hacer?-Preguntó muy nervioso y sudando.

Kevin le besó, esta vez en los labios, Eddy no tardó en corresponderle, era un beso sin lengua que a los dos les supo a gloria.

-Tus labios saben a jawbreakers...-Comentó Kevin.- ¡Eddy!-

Lo tumbó de golpe y poniéndose encima de él empezó a besarle pero esta vez con lengua, y el líder de los Eds correspondía de muy buena gana, aunque al principio se resistió un poco no pudo evitar caer en la tentación. Kevin permaneció encima del otro a pesar de haber dejado de besarle.

-¿Ponemos música?- Preguntó Kevin levantándose.

-Vale...- Respondió Eddy todavía tumbado apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

Kevin se levantó, encendió la radio y para sorpresa de Eddy, una canción de Tom Jones, su cantante favorito, estaba sonando, concretamente _Love is in the Air_. Kevin pensó que era una canción muy adecuada para la situación, se tumbó junto a Eddy, y mientras escuchaban la canción, el moreno apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo abrazándolo y el pelirrojo le rodeó con sus brazos. Eddy escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas y el corazón de Kevin, se sentía protegido. El otro se sentía en una nube, era el momento más romántico de sus vidas.

Sus labios se unieron en un romántico beso francés antes de volver a ponerse en la misma posición de nuevo.

-Kevin.-Llamó Eddy.

-Dime.- Respondió el otro acariciándole el pelo al moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no me odias? ¿Realmente no me odias?- Preguntó el bajito asustado.

-No, nunca te he odiado, eran idioteces.- Contestó Kevin.

-Ahh.-Prefirió no preguntar nada más.

-¿Quieres seguir con lo de ayer?- Preguntó Kev.

-Creo que sí.- Respondió el otro sonriendo algo avergonzado, Kev le respondió de forma similar.

Se sentaron el uno junto al otro pero esta vez se quitaron cada uno su camisa, Kevin también se quitó la gorra. Se miraron, el pelirrojo se acercó y empezó a tocarle. Pasó las manos por el pecho del otro y empezó a besarle el cuello. Eddy quedó tumbado boca arriba y tocándole a Kev el trasero y la espalda. Eddy suspiró, se sentía muy bien. Kevin se separó y el otro empezó a lamerle el pecho y los pezones sacándole algunos suspiros.

-Mmmm, eso es muy placentero.- Dijo Kevin.

Eddy sintió vergüenza al notar un bulto en sus pantalones, Kev lo notó también y para sorpresa del otro se lo empezó a acariciar.

-¡Ah! ¡Kev!-

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mmm... S-sí.- Suplicó el moreno.

-¿No estaremos más cómodos sin ropa?- Preguntó el más alto.

-Kevin, dejemos esto claro, aún no estoy listo para... hacer nada más. No estoy listo para el sexo.-

-No quería decir que tuviésemos sexo, aunque es bastante tentador.- Respondió sonriendo.- Aunque si podríamos masturbarnos ¿Te gustaría?-

-Bueno... supongo que sí ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿El uno al otro?-Preguntó Eddy.

-No te preocupes, no quiero que te sientas obligado, es la primera vez que... bueno. Mira, yo me masturbo y tu me miras ¿Vale?.-El otro asintió con la cabeza.- Pero nos tenemos que desnudar del todo.-Eddy le miró con curiosidad, no entendía por qué tenía que desnudarse él también.- No me digas que tu no necesitas nada para excitarte, no te creería.-

Eddy se empezó a desnudar y Kevin se levantó y cerró las cortinas, después volvió a la cama y se desvistió. Su erección era más que evidente, la rodeó con su mano y empezó a masajearla, Eddy observaba el movimiento de la mano del otro y su expresión de placer, para sorpresa de Kevin, el bajito le besó y después siguió mirándole. Eddy no pudo aguantar la excitación y empezó a imitar al pelirrojo.

-Kev... ¡Ah!-

-Nunca había... ¡Ah!... Hecho algo así.-

-Mmm... ni yo.-

Al cabo de un rato Kevin se corrió y Eddy un poco después.

-Ha sido la mejor... de mi vida.- Admitió Eddy.

-La mía también, aunque tendré que cambiar las sabanas.- comentó Kevin.

Ambos se rieron. Pasaron un rato más abrazados en la habitación hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó un momento en el que Eddy se tenía que ir. Ambos se vistieron y Kevin le acompañó a la puerta. Antes de abrir se despidieron con un beso.

-Nos vemos en el instituto, bobo.- Dijo Kev a modo de despedida. A Eddy jamás le había sonado tan bonito que alguien le llamase bobo.

-Vale, cabeza de buzón.- Respondió Eddy antes de marcharse a su casa. Para ambos había sido una tarde inolvidable, jamás habían tenido una experiencia tan intensa y pervertida pero al mismo tiempo tan romántica.

Al llegar a su casa, Eddy estaba totalmente feliz pero cuando entró a su habitación sus sentimientos se volvieron confusos, él no se consideraba homosexual, de hecho jamás había sentido atracción por un chico... hasta la fecha. Su otro temor era que aunque hacía tiempo que se habían hecho amigos, Kevin aprovechase la situación para meterse con él o algo parecido. Eddy se sentía superado por lo ocurrido.

-...¿Diga?-

-Doble D, soy Eddy. Ven a mi casa, te necesito, por favor.-

-¿Es algo importante? Estoy enseñándole a Ed a hacer los ejercicios de mates...-

-Por favor, tienes que venir.-

-Está bien, voy para allá.-

Los pensamientos de Kevin eran muy distintos a los del otro chico. Inmediatamente tuvo la necesidad de llamar a su amiga.

-¿Diga? Nazz al aparato.-

-Nazz, soy Kev. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado, nena.-

-El que no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado vas a ser tu.-

Sarah trató de hablar con Jimmy, pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, así que pasó la tarde muy sola paseando sin rumbo. Vio a Eddy ir a casa de Kevin y en otro momento le hubiese llamado la atención pero no estaba para nada ¿Qué había hecho para que su mejor amigo se hubiese olvidado de ella? Marie, Marie, Marie. Todo había ocurrido desde que le explicó lo que sentía por el amigo de su hermano pero no recordaba haberle dicho nada ofensivo a Jimmy... así que solo podía haber sido culpa de la mediana de las Kanker. Se fue al parque y se puso a columpiarse.

-Esto no es lo mismo sin Jimmy.- Dijo antes de ponerse a llorar.

Nazz pese a estar castigada aprovechó que sus padres no estaban para salir y entrar de casa a voluntad, pero después de acompañar a Kevin a hablar con Eddy decidió no tentar más a la suerte y se quedó en su casa por si sus padres volvían. Entonces Jonny fue a visitarle.

-¡Hola caracola!- Le saludó alegremente el muchacho.- Tabla y yo hemos venido a hacerte una visita.-

Nazz estaba contenta de que ese chico hubiese ido a verla, había pasado un buen rato con él jugando en su fiesta, lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que era alguien a quien no conocía realmente con profundidad y que al parecer merecía la pena.

-Jonny ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto a escuchar música?- Preguntó Nazz sonriente.

-Nos parece bien.- Respondió el chico de color.

Subieron a la habitación y Jonny se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-Espera un momento, voy a por un poco de zumo.- Dijo la chica. Jonny aprovechó para cotillear un poco por el dormitorio.

Jonny no vio nada de su interés porque ya conocía ese habitación, había estado allí antes, trabajando en proyectos de la escuela y con el resto de sus amigos. De golpe se encontró con algo que sí llamó su atención: una caja de condones.

-Tabla, amigo, esto solo puede significar una cosa ¡Nazz quiere montárselo conmigo!-Dedujo precipitadamente el chico.-Tabla, eres un envidioso.- Exclamó antes de tirar a su amigo a la otra punta de la habitación.- Y no se te ocurra mirar.-

Jonny se desnudó y se colocó en la cama de Nazz en una pose sexy.

Nazz estaba en la cocina. Había puesto dos vasos con zumo de manzana en una bandeja cuando su madre entró.

-Hola, cariño. Vaya ¿Dos vasos?- Nazz la miró con un poco de corte porque sabía que castigada no la dejaban traer normalmente amigos a casa.

-Bueno, mamá, es que Jonny ha venido a verme y no me he podido negar a recibirle.-

-Ah, vale ¿Y dónde está tu amigo?- Preguntó la mujer no dándole mucha importancia al hecho de que su hija se había saltado el castigo.

-Está arriba, en mi habitación.-

-Oh, bien, sube tú con el zumo que yo os prepararé unos sándwiches.-

-Gracias, mamá.-

Nazz subió a su habitación y al abrir la puerta, la visión de Jonny desnudo y en esa pose la hizo dar un grito de la impresión y dejar caer la bandeja.

-¿¡Qué te crees que haces así, desgraciado!?- Preguntó verdaderamente molesta.- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!-

-Eh, eh. ¡Eres tu la que querías sexo!- Respondió molesto levantándose de la cama sin dar importancia a su desnudez.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamó ella realmente enfadada y furiosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Tu eres la que has dejado los condones en la mesilla!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamó esta vez otra voz.

Nazz se giró para encontrar a su madre con la peor mueca de enfado de la historia. La madre de Nazz había subido a darles la merienda a su hija y al amigo de ésta cuando se encontró al chico completamente desnudo, hablando de condones y en la habitación de su ÚNICA hija. Soltó un grito tan fuerte que todo Peach Creek pudo escucharlo claramente. Nazz, obviamente, fue castigada de nuevo. Jonny fue echado a patadas de la casa y se le prohibió volver a ir o acercarse a la rubia. Nazz cambió de opinión con respecto a Jonny, ya no quería profundizar su relación con él ¿Que haría si cogía más confianza si a la primera de cambio ya se había desnudado?

Jimmy no pasó la tarde con Marie. En la soledad de su dormitorio volvía a ser el de siempre, alguien miedoso e inseguro. Marie Kanker era una joven agradable y atractiva desde su punto de vista y más mayor que él. Se había acostado con ella, habían perdido la virginidad juntos y solo por placer. Jimmy se sentía muy culpable porque él quería hacerlo por amor. No es que no hubiese disfrutado la experiencia pero daba igual cuanto tratase de olvidarlo. No podía olvidar que amaba a Sarah, aunque ella amase a otra persona. Esa era la verdad de Jimmy y ahora tendría que vivir con la sensación de haber hecho algo que no debía y con el rechazo de la persona amada.

Los pensamientos de Marie no se alejaban mucho de los de Jimmy, se habían dejado llevar por un calentón. Sus hermanas estarían orgullosas de ella, ya podía imaginar a May preguntándole qué se sentía y a Lee celosa ¿Qué iba a decirles? Se sentía como si hubiese cometido el peor error de la historia. Jimmy era un buen chico, pero ella sólo podía pensar en Doble D, le amaba, le amaba más que a su vida y el chico le tenía asco, esto la destrozaba. Marie se fue al parque, sabía que a aquella hora no habría nadie por la zona. Se sentó en un banco, se sentía muy mal. Entonces vio a Sarah.

-Hola...- Dijo acercándose a ella, no estaba de buen humor pero le dio pena verla llorar.

-¿Qué quieres? Snif, snif.- Dijo Sarah llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó la mediana de las Kanker.

-Todo es tu culpa.- Dijo ella apuñalandola con sus palabras.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Marie sin entender absolutamente nada.

Sarah se levantó del columpio para encarar a la otra.

-¡Desde que te tocó con Jimmy en el juego él pasa de mi! ¡Y hoy le he visto salir vistiéndose de tu remolque! ¡Eres una zorra!- Dijo Sarah al momento de saltar sobre Marie para pegarle.

Empezaron a golpearse con rabia. Se hacían mucho daño, Sarah golpeaba fuertemente el rostro de Marie mientras esta le tiraba del pelo y le daba patadas y puñetazos. La pelea terminó con ambas llenas de morados y heridas en rostro, brazos y piernas. A Marie le sangraba la nariz y el labio y Sarah llevaba un feo golpe en un ojo. Ambas se retiraron a sus hogares sin decir nada.

Lee y Rolf pasaron una agradable tarde paseando a Wilfred, el cerdito de Rolf, por los alrededores de la escuela.

-Rolf, yo creo que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Nazz nos devolverá los condones y tal vez, no sé... alguien nos deja algún sitio.-

-Ya, Lee, pero Rolf se siente tan avergonzado de tener que ir mendigando un lugar para tener intimidad. Rolf piensa que es injusto, somos una pareja, tenemos derecho.- Respondió él algo abatido.

-No te preocupes, mira, yo buscaré algún sitio, te lo prometo.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Lee ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Lo prometes?- Dijo él emocionado por la muestra de cariño que albergaban las palabras de su novia.

-Sí, ya no te preocupes por eso, mi amor.-

Se besaron y siguieron con su camino.

May pasó toda la tarde viendo la tele porque Ed, su novio, tenía una jornada de estudio especial con Doble D. La chica se sintió un poco sola, antes estaba más unida a sus hermanas, ahora cada una iba un poco a su rollo, Lee salía con el hijo del pastor y Marie se había vuelto más solitaria y reflexiva.

Ed no entendía nada de mates, Doble D le hablaba y él solo escuchaba bla bla bla, no sabía de qué hablaba su amigo, como si el otro le hablase en chino. Ed tardó un minuto en aburrirse de la explicación y se puso a cantar en su cabeza la canción de un anuncio de pasteles.

-_Pastelitos mantequillines, lalalala, para los más chiquitines... lalala..._-

-Y este sistema de ecuaciones se puede resolver muy fácilmente con el método de sustitución...-

-_¡Pastelitos mantequillines para ti!... lalalala..._.-

-Ed ¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Doble D.

-Claro que sí, Doble D ¿Por quién me tomas?- Preguntó muy digno el unicejo.

Doble D le sonrió y siguió explicándole hasta que Eddy llamó por teléfono pidiendo ayuda y tuvieron que irse. Ed aprendió que no se sabía entera la canción del anuncio de los pastelitos mantequillines... pero de matemáticas no aprendió nada.

Kevin escuchó todo lo que Nazz le contó sobre lo de Jonny, se puso a reír un poco pero no demasiado, pues comprendía que su amiga se sintiese mal ante tal situación.

-Todos parece que se creen que soy una fácilona... en plan ¡Eh! Que la puta de Nazz se deja follar.- Explicó por el teléfono muy triste la chica.

-Tonterías tuyas, ni siquiera has tenido novios o citas, nadie puede creer enserio que eres una puta. Tus primas sí eran putas, que aún me acuerdo.- Replicó Kevin un poco molesto, odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía así.

-Bueno... ¿Al final Eddy ha ido?- Preguntó la chica tratando de animarse y rezando para que así fuese.

-Sí.-Nazz suspiró de alivio.-Ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida.-

-Vaya ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la chica emocionada.

-Estábamos en mi cuarto...-

-¿Síii?-

-Y nos enrollamos...-

-¿Yyyy?-

-Nos desnudamos...-

-¡Guau!-

-Y...-

-¿Todavía hay más?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sí...- Respondió Kevin haciéndose el interesante como durante toda la conversación.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó ya muy impaciente la chica.

-Nos masturbamos.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Que nos masturbamos.- Respondió Kev con una sonrisa.

-Oh. Dios. Mio ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Felicidades, tío!-

-Sí, fue algo muy bueno. Estuvo genial.-

-¿Ya sois novios oficialmente? ¿Eddy es mi cuñadito ya, hermano?-

-No. Ya sabes que yo no creo en las relaciones formales.-

-Oh, vamos Kev, que tus padres se divorciasen no significa que vosotros...-

-Ya... pero no me arriesgaré a sufrir lo que sufrió mi padre.- Sentenció Kevin.

Kev estaba profundamente enamorado de Eddy pero no pensaba sufrir lo que su padre, no pensaba dejar de protegerse ni ahora ni nunca.

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de la autora: **Ahora empiezan los líos XD espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

_**OFIXD (Carmen C.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A Mónica I la única, Marta, Nuria, Rose, Julia, Amina, KiltedEngineer  y Maestro jedi.

KiltedEngineer, I hope you like it, and if you don't understand something you can ask me.

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Destruir el aburrimiento XD

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Last christmas- Wham! Version.

Take it off- Ke$ha

More than a woman- Bee Gees

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

**Parte 2**

-No lo entiendo, Eddy...- Dijo el chico del gorro sorprendido.

-Eddy ahora es gay, Doble D.- Habló el más alto de los Eds.

-¡Yo no soy gay!-

-Amigo... masturbarte o intimar con otro varón te hace como mínimo bisexual.- Sentenció Doble D.

-No sé cómo pasó...-

-Yo te lo explico, Eddy: Os toqueteasteis los penes.- Dijo Ed convencido de estar ayudando.

-Gracias, melón. Nunca hubiese sabido qué es la masturbación sin ti.- Dijo irónicamente el bajito.- ¡Ayudame, Doble D!- Suplicó.

-¿A qué quieres que te ayude exactamente, amigo? No has hecho nada malo.- Respondió Edd.

-¡Me he liado con **Kevin**! ¿¡No te parece suficiente!?-

-¡Eddy! Me indigna ese comportamiento homofóbico tan injusto. No tiene nada de malo ser gay.-

-¡Que yo no soy gay!-

-Sí lo eres Eddy.- Dijo Ed agarrando a su amigo.- Pero te queremos igual.-

-Así es, nosotros te aceptamos igual.- Dijo el chico del gorro dándole la razón al otro.

-Pero...-

-Eddy, estas mintiendo ¿No?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas, cabeza de calcetín?-

-Tu no te arrepientes de la experiencia, tu tienes miedo de que Kevin después se haga el loco.- Adivinó el chico.

¿Qué pasaba con Eddward? Doble D parecía de otro mundo, ni el mismo Eddy sabía lo que le ocurría y él ya lo había adivinado.

-Creo que tienes razón...En parte ¿Cómo lo has sabido antes que yo?-

-Te conozco desde que eramos muy pequeños y sé distinguir tu cara de arrepentimiento de la de preocupación.- Explicó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya ¡Mis cojones! Tú has inventado una máquina del tiempo o algo.- Edd resopló molesto ante estas palabras de su líder.

-También sé distinguir cuando vas estreñido.- Añadió.

-Vale, vale...- Admitió Eddy. No tenía ganas de saber por qué su amigo tenía esa información o en qué se notaba si no había ido al baño.

-¿Y ahora que harás, Eddy? ¿Te casaras con Kevin?- Preguntó Ed emocionado ante la perspectiva de asistir a una boda.

-¡Eh, eh! No, es un poco pronto ¿No? Yo aún no sé si le quiero, me estoy enamorando o qué.- Respondió Eddy.

-Tranquilo, amigo, hallarás la respuesta.- Tranquilizó Doble D a Eddy.- Santo cielo, debo irme, es demasiado tarde.-

Eddy se quedó solo de nuevo y se puso a pensar en la situación.

Marie llegó a su casa y sin ser vista por su madre se escurrió a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué coño...?- Empezó a preguntar May al ver a su hermana entrar a la habitación con la cara molida a golpes.

-Me he peleado.- Respondió la del pelo azul como si eso no fuese una obviedad.

-Ya, está claro ¿Con quién?-

-Con la perra de Sarah...-

-¿Qué? ¿Con Sarah? ¿Te ha podido, hermana?- Preguntó May impresionada.

-No, también se ha llevado lo suyo.- Marie se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué ha sido?-

-May, he perdido la virginidad.- La rubia la miró perpleja.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?- Preguntó emocionada la pequeña.

-Vale, vale... ¿Qué? He perdido la virginidad ¿Cuándo? Esta mañana ¿Cómo? Pues como se hace eso... ¿Con quién? Con ricitos- Respondió la mediana fingiendo desinterés, aunque realmente se moría del arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has tirado a Jimmy? ¡Te van más jóvenes! ¿Qué tal ha sido?- Preguntó la pequeña deseosa de saber.

Marie se volvió a sentar y miró a su hermana que esperaba una respuesta.

-El sexo, bien, es placentero. Al principio me dolió un poco pero bueno.-May sonrió.- Solo te digo que esperes a hacerlo con alguien a quién quieras de verdad, así no tendrás que sentirte tan imbécil como me siento yo ahora.- Respondió con dureza.

A May se le borró la sonrisa y Marie volvió a tumbarse contenta por haberle confesado algo que la tenía tan molesta con la esperanza de que no cometiese el mismo error que ella. Lee llegó y le contaron las novedades.

-¡Joder! Y Rolf y yo nada...- Dijo muy decepcionada la mayor.

-Vosotros lo pasareis mejor porque hay amor.-Dijo Marie.

-Ya... bueno.- Lee pensó unos instantes.-¿Eso significa que tiras la toalla definitivamente con Doble D?-

Marie pensó unos instantes, una lágrima cayó.

-Sí...- Dijo al final.

Sus hermanas la miraron tristes. La mayor tenía un noviazgo con un buen chico del que nunca sospechó que se enamoraría, un chico con el que se entendía a la perfección y que la respetaba. La pequeña tenía un nuevo novio que justamente era el chico al que ella llevaba tiempo queriendo... La mediana era ignorada por el chico de sus sueños y se había acostado con un chico al que apreciaba como amigo pero al que no quería.

Doble D se sentía mal cuando mentía a sus amigos u ocultaba algo, pero esa era una situación especial. El chico estaba en su cocina trabajando dedicadamente en un pastel de nata y fresas, mientras lo hacía pensaba en Marie.

El chico tomó como un toque de atención lo ocurrido en el armario durante la fiesta, algo le dijo que debía actuar. No fue capaz de corresponder al beso durante la fiesta ¿Por qué? Él no quería sentirse obligado a demostrar sus sentimientos y decidió no hacer nada hasta reunir el valor necesario para hablar sobre ello con la chica. Pero del lunes no iba a pasar, no señor, él se iba a declarar.

Jimmy sabía que tenía que hablar con Sarah de una vez. Al día siguiente en el instituto lo haría.

Sarah llegó a su casa y sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo al ver a su hija llena de golpes.

-¿¡Quién te ha hecho eso!?- Exigió saber su madre, una mujer rubia, a la que Sarah se parecía mucho.

-Cálmate, querida. Yo solucionaré esto.- Habló entonces su padre. Él era pelirrojo, como ella y Ed, aunque Ed se le parecía mucho más.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Me he peleado con una chica de la escuela...-Dijo ella mirando como un cachorrito a sus padres y pidiéndole a Dios que no le preguntasen nada más.

-Bueno... estas cosas pasan.-Dijo el padre.

-Sí, no tiene tanta importancia.- Concluyó la madre.

Entonces escucharon un golpe y la puerta cerrarse. El primogénito estaba en casa.

-Hola, papá, hola mamá.- Saludó el joven a sus progenitores.

-¡Llegas muy tarde!- Exclamó su madre furiosa, tenía un carácter igual de malo que el de su hija y la actitud de su hijo la exasperaba.

-Estaba en casa de Doble D haciendo deberes.- Trató de escusarse. Su madre recordó que era cierto, que había ido a casa de su amigo a estudiar y se calmó.

-Está bien, ve a ducharte que vamos a cenar.-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me duché la semana pasada!-

-Bien, tendré que ayudarle.- Dijo el padre antes de agarrar a su hijo del brazo y llevarlo a rastras al baño para que se duchase.

Ed trató de resistirse. Este divertido incidente hizo que Sarah olvidase sus penas unos momentos.

Eddy estaba cenando callado, demasiado callado, esto preocupó a sus padres (**Nota de la autora:** Esto me recuerda que cuando yo me callo demasiado rato mis padres se preocupan también. XD)

-Edward... ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?- Preguntó la madre algo preocupada.

-No...- Eddy estaba pensativo. Trataba de aclarar sus sentimientos.-Papá ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

El padre sonrió mentalmente, sabía que había tenido razón desde el principio.

-Claro, hijo. Vamos a tu habitación.-

-Eh, yo también quiero saber de qué vais a hablar.- Dijo la madre sonriendo. Sabía que no estaba invitada a esa charla. Eddy se tensó al escucharla.

-Cariño, hablaremos él y yo solamente.-

-Está bien.- La madre sonrío y se quedó sola en la mesa mientras su hijo pequeño y su marido se dirigían a la habitación del chico.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el padre.

-Papá ¿Cómo sabes si le gustas de verdad a alguien?-

-Bueno... eso es difícil de saber. Supongo que la persona lo demuestra.-

-Ya...-

-¿Hay alguien que te interesa? ¿Una chica de la escuela o algo...?-

-Sí, supongo, aún no sé si me gusta.-

El padre no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, había tenido razón desde el principio.

-Bueno, Edward. Supongo que tendrás que parecer alguien muy seguro aunque no lo estés en absoluto, eso a las nenas las vuelve locas.-

Eddy no estaba muy conforme con lo dicho por su padre pero no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, las hermanas Kanker se despertaron para ir a clase. Se vistieron y arreglaron, bajaron a desayunar. Su madre ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Hola, mamá.-

-Hola hij... ¡Marie! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-

-Nada, me peleé con una niñata de la escuela ayer por la tarde.-

-Pues te ha dejado guapa.- Comentó la señora Kanker.- Espero que le dieses su merecido.-

-Claro que sí, mamá.-

-Bien. Desayunad que no llegareis a la escuela, ah, y no olvidéis coger las autorizaciones para la excursión de final de curso.-

Los rostros de las tres hermanas de iluminaron por la ilusión al pensar en ese viaje. Iban a pasar unos días en un camping y lejos de casa.

-Sería la excursión perfecta si por el camino perdiésemos al Mante.- Añadió Lee antes de beber de su leche con cacao.

-Sí, joder, ojalá se fuese a la mierda.- Añadió Marie.

-¿Quién es el Mante?- Preguntó la madre.

-El Mante es el señor Murray, nuestro tutor.- Informó May.

-¿Y por qué le llamáis el Mante?- Preguntó la madre sin entenderlo.

-Porque es gordo, calvo y asqueroso.- Dijo Marie.

-Ya, bueno... pero ¿Mante?-

-De mantequilla.- Explicó Lee.

Las cuatro se rieron, la actitud cruel de la que antes abusaban las tres muchachas y que ahora con tanta elegancia disimulaban era toda heredada de su madre, y en momentos así era más que evidente.

Finalmente, todos los niños del cul-de-sac estaban en el autobús escolar, cada uno en su propio mundo. Ed iba sentado con May y estaban muy abrazaditos. Sarah estaba con Jonny y Tabla. Marie estaba con Lee, la cual estaba girada hacía el asiento de detrás hablando con su novio. Rolf estaba sentado junto a Kevin, éste le mandaba miradas furtivas al chico que estaba sentado en los asientos del otro lado y Eddy hacía lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron en un par de ocasiones. Doble D iba feliz, además de un montón de libros y su cartera hoy llevaba además un pastel y parecía algo nervioso. Jimmy estaba con Nazz y ella se dio cuenta de que la actitud del rubio era extraña.

Llegaron a la escuela y todos se dirigieron a las taquillas a buscar sus libros para la primera clase mientras hablaban.

Sarah se iba a ir a clase sola cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sarah.- La chica se giró para encontrarse con su amigo, ya con la ropa y el peinado de siempre pero con una actitud muy diferente.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que la primera clase iba a dar comienzo.

-En el recreo hablamos.- Añadió el chico antes de adelantarla y dirigirse a clase. Sarah le siguió.

Kevin interceptó a Eddy en cuanto tuvo ocasión. El chico bajito había ido al baño para tranquilizarse un poco, ya que estaba algo alterado por lo del día anterior y Kevin le había seguido.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Kevin mientras con sus manos le acariciaba los hombros.

-Bien ¿Y tú?- Respondió el bajito con la cabeza agachada, Kevin le levantó la cara delicadamente para obligarlo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí...- Respondió el moreno.

Se acercaron y se dieron un beso, nunca lo admitirían pero se habían echado mucho de menos. Escucharon la campana sonar y se separaron para ir a clase.

Doble D reunió todo su valor para acercarse al grupo en el que se encontraban hablando Rolf, Lee, May, Ed y Marie.

-Marie...- Llamó el chico con seguridad y sin titubear a la chica de pelo azul.

Marie se extraño mucho de que ese chico le hablase.

-¿Sí?-

Parte de la seguridad del chico se desmoronó al ella responderle.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Sí, claro.-

Los dos se alejaron un poco del grupo que ya les miraba con sonrisitas.

-¿Y bien?- Quiso saber Marie. Lo que quería era olvidar a ese chico y una situación como esa no se lo ponía demasiado fácil.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar hoy conmigo?-

La chica se quedó anonadada ante esta pregunta.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Edd asustado ante la posibilidad de una negativa.

-¿Para qué?- Respondió finalmente Marie.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo el chico.- Por favor...-

-Está bien.-

El chico solo pudo sonreír ante la respuesta.

Nazz muy avergonzada les dio la caja de preservativos a Rolf y a Lee.

-No sabéis que mal lo he pasado por culpa de esa caja...- Dijo la rubia.

-Dímelo a mi, que estábamos en casa de Rolf a punto de tener sexo y no estaban.-

Los tres se rieron y se fueron a clase.

La mañana pasó rápido para todos: En clase de Sarah y Jimmy hablaron sobre la reproducción y después fueron a educación física. En clase de los demás, la mañana había empezado con el Mante y un control sorpresa que solo Kevin y Doble D pudieron aprobar. La hora siguiente fue la clase de plástica.

-Bien, chicos.- Empezó a explicar la señora Harper, la profesora de la asignatura.- Hoy trataremos de plasmar en el papel nuestros sentimientos ¿Estás confundido?- Dijo mirando a Ed.- ¿Estás contento?- Preguntó mirando a Rolf.- ¿Estás enamorada?- Dijo esta vez mirando a Nazz.- Demostrad lo que sentís, tenéis toda la clase para hacerlo y podéis pintar, dibujar, lo que queráis pero tiene que estar acabado hoy porque en la clase de mañana las analizaremos.- Todos se pusieron a trabajar muy emocionados por la tarea encomendada.

Después de que acabase la clase, todos se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar. Sarah y Jimmy se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas.

-Bien, no sé ni por donde empezar...- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?-

-Bien... Sarah, tu me rompiste el corazón al decirme lo de Doble D.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Sarah... yo estoy enamorado de ti.- Dijo el rubio.

Sarah se quedó muda por la sorpresa.

-Jimmy... yo no siento eso por ti...-Dijo la pelirroja.- Lo siento... eres mi amigo.-

Jimmy se levantó porque ya no le veía sentido a seguir allí con ella.

-Jimmy ¿Qué hacías ayer en el remolque de las Kanker?-

-Eso no importa.-Dijo el rubio.

-Sí, sí que importa.-

-No veo el por qué.-

-Te vi salir vistiéndote... ¿Te acostaste con Marie Kanker?-

-¿Y eso qué importa?- Preguntó poniéndose algo nervioso el chico del aparato.

-Sí, importa. Es más mayor que nosotros.- Dijo la pelirroja tratando de justificarse.

-A mi eso no me importa.-

-Pero... entonces me has mentido.- Jimmy la miró confundido.-Si sintieses algo por mi no te hubieses liado con ese fresca.-

Jimmy golpeó la mesa y Sarah le miró algo asustada.

-No sé que iba a ganar yo mintiéndote, te decía la verdad.- Dijo él tratando de contenerse.- No te atrevas a dudar de mi palabra o mis sentimientos. Además te diré algo: no conoces a esa chica bien y no eres nadie para juzgarla.- Jimmy recogió la bandeja con su almuerzo.- Por cierto... entre la primera y la segunda clase me ha explicado lo de la pelea de ayer y cómo la atacaste, y antes de que empieces con alguna paranoia, esa chica es amiga mía y me parece muy falso y vulgar que te peleases con ella por mi cuando no sientes nada.-

Jimmy se fue y Sarah se quedó sola, miró unos instantes antes de salir corriendo y llorando al lavabo. Jimmy se fue a otra mesa solo, y allí se derrumbó. Ahora había sido rechazado oficialmente. La segunda parte de su plan actual era decirle a Marie que la apreciaba pero que ya no necesitaba más consuelo. Por lo menos había ganado una amiga de confianza.

Marie estaba muy nerviosa, Edd estaba sentado frente a ella y sin explicación alguna estaba sirviendo un pastel de fresa con una pinta increíble.

-Pruébalo, a ver qué te parece.- Le dijo el chico a la joven muy amablemente.

Marie obedeció y casi tocó el cielo. Doble D era un cocinero excepcional.

-Mmmm, está delicioso.- Respondió ella, y para su sorpresa, él le cogió la mano.

-Querida, Marie. Te preguntarás por qué te he invitado a almorzar juntos el día de hoy...- El chico cogió aire y la chica estaba al borde del colapso de lo sonrojada y nerviosa que estaba.- porque, porque... estoy enamorado de ti y quería pedirte que fueses mi novia.-

Por respuesta solo recibió un beso. A Marie se le escaparon las lágrimas de la emoción. Se separaron y sonrieron, Marie seguía llorando cuando se volvieron a besar. Escucharon aplausos. Todos los chicos del cul-de-sac incluidas las hermanas de Marie, todos salvo de Sarah que no estaba y los dos Eds restantes aplaudían también.

-¿Quién va a la excursión?- Preguntó May de golpe cuando la situación se calmó.

-Nosotras vamos seguro.- Informó Lee.

-Nosotros ya hemos entregado las autorizaciones.-Dijo Eddy.

-Nosotros también.- Añadió Kev.

El día pasó bastante rápido. Sarah pasó todo el día pensando... ahora tenía que sufrir no solo el hecho de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, sino también al chico que amaba. Lo de Jimmy había sido su culpa en parte por no darse cuenta antes, pero Marie había desatado todos sus problemas y lo iba a pagar muy claro... ya pensaría qué hacer al respecto.

Después de las clases el ambiente era bastante festivo por la emoción del viaje.

Eddy iba por el pasillo de la escuela acompañado por Ed al que le contaba algo muy emocionado, sonriendo y gesticulando en exceso con sus manos y Ed le atendía y comentaba al respecto.

Nazz se había quedado atrás hablando con May sobre moda. Las dos amaban la moda, solo que Nazz se compraba ropa y May transformaba prendas y complementos para que le valiesen de una temporada a la otra.

Kevin y Rolf charlaban sobre los últimos modelos de bicicletas. Kevin hablaba emocionado y Rolf entendía solo la mitad y de vez en cuando miraba a su novia la cual iba cogida de su mano y de vez en cuando bostezaba haciendo evidente su aburrimiento.

Jonny miraba a Sarah quien estaba organizando su taquilla. Jonny se sentía frustrado, estaba realmente _salido _y la hermana pequeña de Ed era una chica muy mona...

Jimmy se fue a su casa casi de inmediato, ni siquiera cogió el autobús porque su deseo de marcharse le hacía no tener la suficiente paciencia como para esperar que sus compañeros llegasen al transporte.

Los Eds, las Kanker, Rolf y Kevin aún no habían podido marcharse. Doble D y Marie se habían empezado a besar al salir de clase y aún seguían en el mismo rincón.

-¡Vámonos, cabeza de calcetín!- Exigió Eddy.

-Eddy, tío, creo que Doble D y Marie se están intercambiando las lenguas.- Comentó estúpidamente Ed.

-¿No os podéis enrollar en el autobús?- Preguntó May.- Marie, quiero ir a casa, porfaa...-

-¿Y por qué no los dejamos aquí?- Sugirió Kevin.

Lee le miró fatal y alzando el puño hacía él en una pose amenazadora le habló.

-¿¡Quieres que dejemos aquí a mi hermana!?-

-No n-no.- Respondió Kev asustado y sonriendo con miedo.

-¡Vámonos!- Exigió el líder de los Eds otra vez.

Doble D se separó de su novia con una mueca de enfado y estalló.

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO HACES TIEMPO ENROLLÁNDOTE CON KEVIN COMO AYER!?- Después de decir eso se tapó la boca.

Todo pareció haberse congelado, nadie decía nada. Finalmente Lee habló.

-¿Estáis liados?-

-¡No!- Respondió Kevin rápidamente sin saber que su respuesta había herido a Eddy.

-Osea, que estabais liados antes de lo del armario en casa de Nazz ¿No?- Preguntó May.

-Rolf no sabía que había pasado nada más.- Dijo el hijo del pastor.

-Lo siento, Eddy... se me ha escapado.- Dijo Doble D susurrando, pero Eddy le hizo una seña como quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque era evidente que estaba molesto.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Preguntó Marie totalmente sacada de onda.

-Doble D es un bromista, tíos.- Trató de arreglarlo Eddy sonriendo nerviosamente mientras sudaba en exceso.

-Pero Eddy ¿No dijiste ayer que os habíais...? ¿Menstruado? ¿_Monstreado_?- Preguntó Ed. todos le miraban expectantes y deseosos de saber la respuesta, tanto Kevin como Eddy intentaron escapar entonces pero fueron retenidos por Lee y Rolf.

-¿Cómo pasó?- Les preguntó May.

-¡Que no pasó nada!- Dijo Eddy intentando zafarse del agarre de Rolf.

-¡Masturbado! ¡Eso es! Eddy tu ayer dijiste que Kevin y tu os habíais masturbado!- Exclamó Ed feliz al haber recordado la palabra.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamaron las tres hermanas y el hijo del pastor muy alucinados.

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de la autora: **Hola mis lectores/as. Muchas gracias a Maestro jedi y a Hinata Jeagerjaques por sus maravillosos reviews que me han animado mucho.

A mis cuquis: Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que es más corto que el anterior pero por lo menos a mi me parece más intenso.

_**OFIXD (Carmen C.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A Mónica I la única, Marta, Nuria, Julia, Amina, KiltedEngineer  y Maestro jedi.

A partir de ahora, como es de bien nacido ser agradecido, este fanfic también estará dedicado a **Hinata Jeagerjaques **

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Hacer que su autora no tenga tanto cague por empezar 2º de Bachillerato xD

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Proud Family - Destiny's Child

Lullaby - Melanie B

All I Want Is You - Kimya Dawson

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Este es un especial sobre los padres, desde que vi unos fanarts de **VampireMeerkat **me enamoré de los padres que había dibujado y ahora solo me los puedo imaginar así, no tendré en cuenta sus biografías inventadas por ella, tan solo las descripciones físicas y los nombres que también me encantan.

Podéis encontrar sus dibujos en devianart y en la fanon wiki de Ed Edd y Eddy buscando tan solo su nombre de usuario, recordad **VampireMeerkat. **

Voy a poner un listado de nombres, pero después especificaré otra vez de quién son padres. También pondré los apellidos, que salvo el de Nazz y el de Lee, May y Marie son inventados.

**Ed y Sarah** - Madre: **Angela** Padre: **Tim (Horace)**

**Edd/Doble D** - Madre: **Carla** Padre: **Lennard (Lucas)**

**Eddy** - Madre: **Jessica** Padre: **Jack (McGee)**

**Lee, Marie, May** - Madre:** Bebe** Padre (Lee): **Butch**

Padre (Marie): **Bubba (Kanker)**

Padre (May): **Rod**

**Rolf** - Madre:** Anja** Padre: **Floris (Troulens)**

**Kevin** - Madre: **Elisabeth** Padre: **Dennis (Harvey)**

**Nazz **- Madre: **Jolene ** Padre: **Martin (Van Bartonschmeer)**

**Jimmy** - Madre: **Sasha Ann** Padre: **Jonathan (Smith)**

**Jonny **- Madre: **Nicki** Padre: **Tom (Connor)**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

**Parte 3**

Ese mismo día por la tarde, había una reunión de padres, era para tratar temas diversos: problemas en el curso, el viaje de final de curso... luego harían una ronda de preguntas sobre el colegio y después se iban a casa de alguno de ellos a tomar un café todos juntos, siempre igual.

-Bien... el primer punto del día es sobre la mala nota del examen sorpresa de hoy.- Empezó a hablar el señor Murray, el tutor de los mayores (De todos menos de Sarah y Jimmy) Bebe Kanker se rió mentalmente al recordar el apodo de ese profesor.- Han sido horribles, patéticas, deberían estudiar más y no salir tanto.-

-Pero son jóvenes- Intervino Jonathan Smith, el padre de Jimmy.- Deben salir y divertirse.-

-Es cierto.- Añadió Sasha Ann, su esposa.- En mi niñez mis padres me tenían siempre encerrada en casa y eso me hacía muy infeliz, no quiero eso para Jimmy.-

-Pues nuestro hijo sale y saca buenas notas, igual no se concentran lo suficiente.- Comentó Lennard Lucas muy orgulloso refiriéndose a su hijo, Doble D.

-Yo no creo que sea culpa de los chicos.- Intervino Angela Horace.- Yo creo que los profesores a veces no prestan mucha atención, mi Ed se queja de que le ponen deberes muy complicados.-

-Señora Horace, la última tarea que les mandé fue escribir un poema de amor... su hijo utilizó metáforas sobre pollos y no es que me importe, es que parece que su hijo solo sepa hablar de eso y de marcianos.- Angela rodó los ojos negándose a discutir más, ella sabía que tenía razón, aunque a Ed nadie le libraba ya de la bronca por los suspensos.- En fin, esto solo era un comentario, es más para hablarlo individualmente... segundo punto del día, la excursión de final de curso.-

-Sí, eso ¿No es un poco cara?- Preguntó Nicki Connor.- Ni que fuesen a sacarse un máster ahí o algo.-

-Pero se lo pasaran bien.- Añadió Jessica McGee, la madre de Eddy.- ¿No quieres que Jonny se divierta?-

-Sí, divertirse está muy bien pero ¿Servirá para algo? Mi hijo se lo pasaría bien el la excursión, aquí o aunque lo encerrase en casa con una pelotita de goma.- Preguntó Dennis Harvey.- Kevin está emocionado, eso sí.-

-Calma, calma. Esta excursión es para que se diviertan un poco, aprenderán algunas cosas claro está.- Dijo el profesor.- ¿Alguna duda?-

-¿Dormirán en tiendas? Me preocupa porque Nazz se resfría con facilidad.- Preguntó Jolene Van Bartonschmeer.

-Dormirán en bungalows.- Dijo el señor Murray.- Así que no pasará nada.-

-¿Deben llevar saco de dormir?- Preguntó Tim Horace. El profesor asintió- Angela, a Sarah habrá que comprarle uno nuevo...- Su esposa le miró confundida como preguntándole qué había ocurrido con el que ya tenía.- Ed lo usó para guardar... salsa.- Todos los padres se rieron, se contaban las que liaban sus hijos para divertirse.

-¿Es un sitio seguro?- Preguntó Martin Van Bartonschmeer.

-Sí, además nos acompañará otra profesora, estén tranquilos.- Respondió el profesor agotado, tenía dudas sobre quién era más molesto, si los hijos o los padres.- ¿Alguna duda más?- Todos negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, el último punto del día va a ser sobre educación sexual.-

-Bueno, yo con mis hijas hablo de sexo.- Dijo Bebe.

-No es eso solamente, también es sobre afectividad y todo eso, por ejemplo, señora Lucas.- La madre de Doble D le miró.- ¿Sabe si Eddward tiene novia?-

-No, que yo sepa no la tiene.-

-Bien... Es importante hablar de estos temas, todos deberían preguntarles.-El profesor hizo una pequeña pausa.-¿Les hablan sobre anticonceptivos a sus hijos?-

-Sí, nuestro Jonny sabe sobre el tema, jamás lo haría sin condón.- Dijo Tom Connor.

-Yo no sé cómo hablar de ello con Jimmy...- Admitió Sasha Ann.

El señor Murray iba a intervenir pero Jack McGee fue más rápido.

-Pues con naturalidad, con Eddy lo hablamos como si hablásemos de cualquier otra cosa y, oye, se gana más confianza con el chaval.- Los demás padres le dieron la razón.

Anja trató de intervenir, su inglés aún no era demasiado bueno (**Nota de la autora:** No sé en qué idioma hablaran los padres de Rolf, así que cuando usen palabras en su idioma las podré entre estos símbolos [****] y pondré la palabra en castellano, aunque para los personajes sea otro idioma.)

-Pero... son muy [pequeños], Rolf no está preparado para... sexo.- Anja Troulens no salía mucho de casa y eso era evidente porque pese a llevar años allí no hablaba bien el idioma.-

-Bueno, no sabría qué decirte, hace unos seis meses a mi por lo menos me llamaron para comunicarme que Rolf y mi hija mayor, Lee habían estado "jugando" en el baño.- Dijo Bebe Kanker algo mosqueada por recordar el incidente.

-[¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?]- Preguntó Anja a su marido, Floris solo le puso la mano en el hombro e intervino.-

-Sí, yo no sé qué hacer con eso... Rolf está como raro.- Floris se paró un momento.- Yo creo que quiere... ya sabéis.-

-Sí, Floris, sí que quiere, y mi hija también, están que se suben por las paredes.- Añadió Bebe.- Pero no consiguen hacerlo, no tienen intimidad y casi mejor, no le pienso dar carta blanca a nadie para que se tire a mi hija.- Todos miraron un poco impresionados a Bebe por su forma de expresarse.

-¿Y no te preocupa que lo acaben haciendo en un lugar poco adecuado?- Preguntó Martin.

-¿Que si tu hija quisiese echar un polvo le pondrías una alfombra roja al maromo?- Preguntó Bebe. Martin no supo qué responder a eso.

-En fin, ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde, casi será mejor que nos despidamos ya.- Dijo el profesor, no le importaba que los padres fuesen tan amigos ni que cotilleasen sobre sus hijos pero tampoco quería saber tantos detalles sobre sus alumnos.- Todos han entregado las autorizaciones y en principio todo será como se acordó, si algo cambia se lo haremos saber.-

Los padres salieron y a lo lejos vieron a sus hijos hablando en grupitos por el patio.

-¿Y si los espiamos?- Sugirió Jack.- Quiero ver qué hace Eddy cuando no estamos.-

-Me parece una buena idea.- Le apoyó Martin.- Están muy en plan íntimo, quiero saber si mi hija tiene novio.-

-Sí, sí que tiene, estoy segura casi al cien por cien de que sale con el hijo de Dennis.- Dijo Jolene.

-No sabría qué decirte, mi hijo solo piensa en bicis y fútbol.- Respondió el padre de Kevin.

-De todos modos me parece fatal espiarles.- Dijo Carla.-No tengo la necesidad, si pasa algo, Eddward me lo dirá ¿No es así, Lennard?-

-Bueno, no digo que no, pero yo sí que quiero ir a curiosear por ahí.- Respondió.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a casa a preparar el café para todos.- Dijo Jessica.

-Ah ¿Al final vamos a tu casa? Yo creía que íbamos a la mía.- Dijo Nicki.

-No, mejor vayamos a la mía.-Dijo Sasha Ann.- Tengo pastelitos de nata.- Todas las mujeres la miraron con emoción.

-Pues yo me quedo.- Dijo Tim.

-Y yo.- Añadió Tom.

-Pero... ¿No se van a enfadar si lo descubren?- Preguntó Bebe.

-No se van a enterar.- Dijo Jack.

-Yo quiero ver si mi hijo me llena de orgullo.- Dijo Floris.

-[Floris, no me parece bien que hagas esto] Entonces ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Anja.

-Nada, haced lo que queráis... nosotras nos vamos.- Dijo Jessica.

Las mujeres emprendieron el camino a la salida quejándose de que todos los hombres son iguales. Los hombres empezaron a separarse en grupitos para ir donde sus hijos. Tim tuvo que escoger y como vio que Ed solo parecía estar en la parra fue donde Sarah y Jimmy. Él y Jonathan se escondieron tras un árbol.

-Jimmy, lo siento... eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa.- Dijo Sarah con la cabeza agachada ante el chico.

-Nos va a costar superar esto, Sarah.- Dijo Jimmy.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero perderte.-

-Ni yo a ti, te quiero mucho.- Dijo Jimmy.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo la chica.

Los dos se abrazaron, los padres se miraron confundidos, no tenían idea de que hubiesen discutido por algo. Al ver el abrazo e interpretar las palabras Jonathan llegó a una conclusión.

-Tim ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé ¿Estás pensando en si las mujeres nos habrán dejado algún pastelito de nata?-

Jack y Lennard se acercaron a sus hijos y se quedaron detrás de una planta que había por allí. Encontraron a Edd y Ed sentados atendiendo a Eddy, quien despotricaba sobre algo, los señalaba agitando el brazo acusadoramente y daba saltitos la mar de graciosos. Los dos adultos se fijaron en lo que decían.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SOYS UNOS PUTOS BOCAZAS!-

-Eddy, amigo... solo fue...- Empezó Doble D sonriendo pero sudando visiblemente nervioso. Eddy le hizo gesto de que se callase.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, CABEZA DE CALCETÍN!?- El padre de Doble D se molestó un poco por el apodo.- ¿¡MORREARTE CON TU NOVIA TE DAÑA LAS NEURONAS!?- Lennard se impresionó ¿Desde cuándo su hijo salía con alguien?

-Eddy, cálmate, no ha pasado nada.- Dijo el chico del gorro.

-¿¡QUE NO!? ¡No le podré volver a mirar a la cara jamás porque ahora sabe que os lo he contado!-

-Eddy, tío, que no le habrá importado.- Dijo Ed.

-Lo que tu digas, melón.-

El padre de Eddy sonrió pensando en que estaban hablando de la chica que él creía que su hijo tenía, el padre de Doble D seguía contrariado... ¿Quién sería la novia de su hijo?

Dennis, Floris, Martin y Tom se acercaron a sus hijos. Rolf y Kevin estaban sentados en unos escalones hablando, Nazz parecía estar discutiendo con Jonny.

-No me puedo creer que lo haya ido contando...- Dijo Kevin muy desanimado. Rolf le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno... tu también se lo dijiste a Nazz y supongo que me lo hubieses contado.-

-Sí... ¿Habrá ido presumiendo de eso?- Preguntó Kev.

-Kevin, tú que estás hecho un casanova... ¿Con preocupaciones de niña?-

-Sí, es una gilipollez.-

-¿Estás muy dolido? El chico-Ed se ha pasado esta vez.-

-Sí, lo hablaré con él...-

-Nazz, tienes que perdonarme.-

-Eres un cerdo y mi madre no quiere que estés cerca de mi, además me ha castigado.-

-Solucionemos esto.- Suplicó Jonny.

-¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Siendo novios, después de todo los novios hacen esas cosas.-

Jonny recibió un bofetón y Nazz se alejó de él y se fue con Kev y Rolf.

-Kev, ese tío me da asco.- Martin se sintió orgulloso de que su pequeña se apartase de quien tanto él como su esposa consideraban un pervertido. Tom no estaba feliz al ver lo que habían hecho a su hijo.

-No te le acerques, está muy salido y temo que te haga daño el muy pelón.- Respondió Kevin rodeándola por los hombros de forma protectora. Dennis y Martin se sonrieron con complicidad, suponiendo que sus hijos tenían algo. (**Nota de la autora:** Si supiesen :P)

-¡No estoy salido!- Dijo Jonny.- ¿A que no, Tabla?- Miró a su amigo de madera.-¿Lo veis? Tabla dice que no.-

-¡TE DESPELOTASTE EN MI CASA!- Gritó la rubia indignada.

-¡Pero si dejaste unos condones en tu mesita de noche!- Respondió Jonny.

Tom no tenía idea de que eso había pasado, estaba avergonzado, tan avergonzado que se apartó un poco del lado de Martin, ahora entendía porque el rubio y su esposa los habían mirado fatal al entrar a la reunión. Martin no conocía la parte de los condones.

-A ver, calvorota, que los condones no eran de Nazz.- Respondió Kevin desafiante. A la mínima respuesta insolente del otro se le tiraría encima.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de quién?-

-Los condones eran de Rolf.-Respondió Rolf levantándose.

-Vale, esto ya no lo entiendo.- Dijo Martin.-Tu hijo tiene novia, Lee Kanker ¿No?-Floris asintió.- Entonces ¿Por qué tenia preservativos en la habitación de mi hija?-

-Claro, ahora se entiende todo.- Dijo Dennis.

-Pues serás tú, porque yo no.- Dijo Tom.

-Mirad, lo que pasa es esto: Rolf engaña a Lee con Nazz y mi hijo Kevin es una tapadera... en algún momento dejaron allí los preservativos y Jonny creyó que Nazz trataba de seducirle.- Explicó Dennis. Los otros padres le miraron impresionados por su brillante deducción.

-¡Eso es una deshonra para mi familia! ¡Ese chico ha deshonrado nuestra tradición de fidelidad y lealtad! ¡Mi hijo es un mal hombre!- Tuvieron que sujetar a Floris porque después de estas palabras estuvo a punto de intervenir en la escena para darle una lección a Rolf.

-Y yo que creía que mi Nazz era un virginal angelito.- Dijo Martin mirando al cielo en una pose muy dramática.

-Pues no... ¡Se te la han _zumbao_!- Dijo Tom burlándose. Esta vez sujetaron a Martin ya que se iba a abalanzar sobre Tom.

-A mi hija no se la ha_ zumbao_ nadie.- Dijo Martin de modo infantil. Dennis rodó los ojos.

Tim y Jonathan seguían espiando a Sarah y Jimmy que se habían sentado el el pasto. Hablaban de temas sin mucha importancia y los padres ya pensaban irse cuando que Sarah sacó un tema jugoso.

-Jimmy...- Jimmy la miró.- ¿Tenía que ser con esa chica?-

-Sarah... fue un accidente, yo no quería llegar tan lejos.- Dijo Jimmy.

-Pero lo hiciste...-Los ojos de Sarah se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Yo no quería...- Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jimmy...-

-Sarah...-Jimmy hizo una pausa, se secó los ojos y la abrazó.- Yo te quiero, solo a ti, solo a ti. Solo te quiero a ti, Sarah.-

Se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron, los padres a esas alturas estaban conteniendo el aliento apretándose la mano el uno al otro. Finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso. Los dos cerraron los ojos, parecía que todo iba bien hasta que Sarah apartó a Jimmy bruscamente de si.

-Lo siento, Jimmy... Yo... no puedo... hacer esto.- Se levantó y corrió en busca de los demás.

-¡Sarah, espera!- La llamó Jimmy levantándose para después seguirla.

Tim y Jonathan estaban anonadados por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Jack esperaba sinceramente que su hijo se quedase afónico porque llevaba un rato largo hablando de lo que harían en la excursión, bueno no, hablando no, gritando. De golpe intervino Doble D cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Nunca pensé que me enamoraría así de ella.-

-Ni yo... ahora tengo una gallinita preciosa.- Dijo Ed sonriendo estúpidamente. Eddy les miró con aburrimiento.

-¡Espabilad, tíos! ¿Tenemos que hablar de AMOR?- Dijo el líder molesto, no quería que acabasen hablando de Kevin otra vez.

-Querido Eddy, no te quejes, tú ayer estabas como alma en pena.- Dijo Edd.- Mal de amores...-

-Doble D, si lo que tiene Eddy es mal de amores yo también quiero tener un mal de amores así, tío.- Dijo Ed. Los dos más altos se rieron y Eddy se puso rojo de enfado.

-¡Cállad idiotas!- Sus amigos se rieron más fuerte.

-Mirad ¡Pero si es mi hombre!- Exclamó una voz femenina. Los padres miraron hacia donde venía la voz y se encontraron con una rubia, acompañada por una chica con el pelo azul y otra pelirroja.

-¡Y mi hombre!- Añadió Marie. Sus novios les sonrieron, se acercaron a ellas y las besaron.

Lennard no podía creer que su hijo se estuviese besando con una chica... y menos con una chica de pelo AZUL. Jack esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su hijo, este solo se levantó y saludó a la pelirroja con un choque de manos amistoso.

-Estos van a estar ocupados un rato, enano.- Le dijo la pelirroja a Eddy mientras ambos veían a las dos parejas besarse.- ¿Me acompañas a buscar a mi hombre?-

-¿Por qué no? Ya me estaba aburriendo de todos modos.-

Eddy y Lee se fueron. Si esa chica no era la novia de Eddy ¿Quién era la chica por la que Eddy suspiraba? Con este pensamiento Jack siguió disimuladamente a su hijo. Mientras, Lennard seguía allí parado en estado de shock.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **Cualquiera que lo lea**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Hacer que su autora se anime

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Remady ft. Manu-L & J-Son - Single Ladies (2012)

Gavin Degraw – I'm in love with the girl.

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Este es un especial sobre los padres, desde que vi unos fanarts de **VampireMeerkat **me enamoré de los padres que había dibujado y ahora solo me los puedo imaginar así, no tendré en cuenta sus biografías inventadas por ella, tan solo las descripciones físicas y los nombres que también me encantan.

Podéis encontrar sus dibujos en deviantart y en la fanon wiki de Ed Edd y Eddy buscando tan solo su nombre de usuario, recordad **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Jack siguió disimuladamente a Lee y Eddy. Éstos se sentaron en un banco y empezaron a charlar sobre un programa de la tele, el padre del chico se estaba aburriendo cuando notó su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo.

-¿Si?- Preguntó susurrando. Lo que menos quería es que su hijo advirtiese su presencia allí.

-_Jack, dejad de hacer el crío. Volved al cul-de-sac y dejad a los niños tranquilos.- _Jessica le colgó a su marido.

Eran ordenes claras, concisas y directas. Jack miró un momento a su hijo antes de abandonar su escondite para buscar al resto de padres.

-Eddy, tío ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Estoy preocupado por, ya sabes, lo de Kevin...-

-¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Por habértelo hecho con él?- Preguntó la muchacha jugando con uno de sus rizos.

Eddy meditó unos instantes ¿Se arrepentía? Hasta el suceso del armario pensaba el chicas y en escotes, pero desde ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Las experiencia homosexual con el chico de la gorra no reafirmaba precisamente la que creía su orientación sexual. No quería pensar en si era gay o no, la pregunta era más sencilla que eso ¿Se arrepentía de lo ocurrido? Se sorprendió cuando su mente le dijo que no, que no se arrepentía.

-No, no es eso.- Dijo por fin.

-¿Entonces...?-

-Bueno- Meditó unos instantes. -No me hace especial ilusión que las cosas hayan ido así. Para empezar me dejé llevar un poco por el calentón y no quiero tener una relación solo basada en el sexo.-

-Entonces ¿Quieres ser su novio?- Preguntó Lee tras meditar lo que el chico había dicho.

-No lo sé... no sé si realmente hay sentimientos o qué. Antes de esto yo nunca hubiese pensado que me iba a enrollar con un chico ¡Llegué a esa fiesta con unas ganas tremendas de follarme a Nazz y salí con chupetones de Kevin por todo el maldito cuerpo!-

-Entonces te arrepientes.-

-¡No!- Lee se asustó y dio un salto. -Perdona. No, no es eso, Lee. Yo solo estoy confundido, creo.-

-¿Sobre si eres gay o no?- Preguntó ella.

-No, eso no quiero pensarlo. Kevin... me gusta.- Lee se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada. - Aparte que lo del pasillo ha sido horrible y me siento imbécil pues yo... pues...¡Joder!-

-Ya, ya, vale, creo que lo he captado: Kevin te gusta pero no tienes claro lo que sientes aún ni si él siente algo por ti, además estás jodidamente avergonzado por lo que ha pasado en el insti.-

-Sí, eso.- Dejó caer Eddy.

-Tienes que hablarlo con él, Eddy. Porque si solo quiere sexo y tú te enamoras lo vas a pasar fatal y si quiere algo más y tú no... bueno, mira, tienes que hablarlo seriamente con él antes de que pase algo más.-

-Sí, ya, pero después de lo del pasillo no le puedo ni mirar a la cara.- Dijo él.

-Seguro que también se lo había contado a alguien, pero de todos modos disculpate.- Respondió ella.

-¿¡Yo!?- Dijo Eddy indignado.

-Sí, tú.-

-¡Pero si han sido esos panolis!-

-Da igual, Kevin está enfadado contigo, vamos, según tú.- Concluyó ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los padres llegaron a casa de los Smith, y tal como habían previsto ya no quedaba ni un solo pastelito de nata.

-Ya podíais habernos guardado.- Dijo Dennis molesto.

-Sí, sí ¿Y perdernos el placer de veros mosqueados?- Dijo Bebe antes de morder el último que quedaba. El resto de mujeres rieron.

-Esto me recuerda al instituto.- Dijo Jolene.

-Sí ¿Os acordáis de cuando la señorita Morgan se estrelló contra la puerta de la biblioteca?- Preguntó Angela.

Todos salvo Anja y Floris se rieron ya que ellos por esos tiempos seguían en su país.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la señora Troulens.

-Pues estábamos en educación física y Tom se tiró un pedo.- Empezó a relatar Jack.

-Eh, tú, que yo no fui.- Dijo Tom Connor enfadado.

-Sí que te lo tiraste que yo iba detrás de ti y me lo comí enterito.- Dijo Sasha Ann.

-Bueno, da igual "alguien"- Esto lo dijo mirando a Tom. -Se tiró un pedo y como empezamos a cachondearnos nos enviaron al aula de castigo.- Explicó Jack.

-Pero como la cosa siguió nos mandaron a la biblioteca a escribir una redacción sobre no sé qué del respeto a los demás y bla bla bla. Y a Jack no se le ocurrió nada mejor que tirar una cortada de mortadela al principio de la fila.- Continuó Jessica.

-Y yo me resbalé con ella- Continuó Lennard. -y como llevaba a Carla de la mano no me caí al suelo ya que ella me sujetó, pero sin querer sí que empujé a la persona que andaba por delante de mi...-

-Y esa era la señorita Morgan.- Explicó Carla.

-Entonces coincidió que ella se cayó hacia delante y un estudiante abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.- Dijo Tim.

-Y se la comió, y nos castigaron a todos. Por el empujón, por la hostia, por reírnos de la hostia y lo que ya teníamos por lo del pedo que Tom no se tiró.- Concluyó Bebe.

Todos los padres estaban ya riéndose como locos, incluidos los Troulens.

-Nos han pasado cosas graciosas.- Dijo Nicki.

-¿Sabéis qué es gracioso? ¿Alguien se acuerda de cuando Jack se hizo mechas rubias?- Dijo Dennis con malicia. Él y Jack tenían una relación bastante curiosa, no podían estar separados pero si estaban juntos era absolutamente obligatorio hacerle la puñeta al otro.

Todos los padres se rieron.

-¿¡De qué te ríes, Floris!?- Preguntó Jack molesto. -¡Tú no me has visto así!-

-Pero me lo imagino y me hace gracia igual.- Dijo él.

-¡No me quedaban tan mal!- Dijo el padre de Eddy.

-No, no, claro que no...- Comentó su mujer irónicamente por lo bajini.

-Hablando de cosas graciosas ¿Recordáis cuando Dennis llamó mamá al entrenador?- Dijo el moreno. Dennis se puso tan rojo como su pelo. Oh, sí, Jack había jugado sucio al sacar aquello.

-¡Hacía mucha calor y estaba mareado!- Se defendió el pelirrojo.

Un rato más tarde seguían en la casa aunque en grupitos, algunos se trasladaron al comedor, otros a la cocina, algunos permanecieron en el salón, pero Dennis salió solo al jardín. Bebe lo advirtió y le siguió.

-Hola.- Dijo ella sentándose en el césped junto a él.

-Hola.- Respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella.

Dennis por fin la miró. Después bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con la hierba.

-Dennis.- Le llamó ella.

-Todas esas anécdotas, esos momentos... todos los viví junto a Elisabeth.- Dijo Dennis. -A veces tengo la sensación de que no se ha ido, de que no nos ha abandonado a mis hijos y a mi... pero sí lo hizo, hace once años que se fue y me dejó solo a cargo de un adolescente y de un niño de siete años.-

-Dennis, no sé qué puedo decirte para que te sientas mejor, pero mi vida tampoco ha sido mucho más fácil. Butch me dejó embarazada y con sus deudas, rehíce mi vida con Bubba y él me dejó con más deudas, otro embarazo y además destruyó mis esperanzas. Y cuando encontré al hombre perfecto... ya empezaba a irme bien y él... murió.- A Bebe se le saltaron las lágrimas. -A veces también creo que Rod va a despertarme acariciando mi vientre y diciendo lo mucho que desea que May nazca o contándome que Lee y Marie se han vuelto a tirar del pelo, o cualquier cosa.- Hizo una pausa. -Pero eso no va a pasar, está muerto.-

-Sé que lo pasaste muy mal, lo siento Bebe.-

-Tú también lo has pasado mal, Dennis.-

-Elisabeth no murió.- Dijo él. -Elisabeth... se fue, se fue con otro. A veces aún la echo de menos.-

-Mira, cielo, perdoname porque tengo que ser cruel: Elisabeth era una cobarde y donde quiera que esté lo sigue siendo, además es una egoísta que no pensó en el daño que os hacía.-

-Si yo le hubiese hecho más caso no se hubiese ido.- Bebe le hizo callar y continuó hablando.

-Si hubiese sido por ti hubiese bastado con hablarlo o pedirte el divorcio si la cosa no tenía solución. Pero nada justifica que abandonase a Nicholas y a Kevin también.-

-Ya... no entiendo como una madre puede olvidarse de sus hijos.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Una madre sin corazón. Mis hijas a veces me sacan de quicio pero no puedo vivir sin ellas.- Dijo Bebe sonriéndole.

Dennis la miró. Bebe era una mujer preciosa y divertida para él. Finalmente él también sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee y Eddy habían pasado el rato hablando de muchas cosas. Respecto al asunto Kevin, Eddy había decidido hacerle caso a la chica y pedirle disculpas al pelirrojo.

-Oye, Lee.- Dijo él de golpe.

-Dime.-

-¿Cómo empezaste a salir con Rolf?- Preguntó Eddy.

-Qué pillín ¿Sacando ideas para declararte al pivón de la gorra?- Preguntó ella con sorna.

-¡No!- Respondió él más rojo que un tomate. -Solo es por curiosidad.-

-Pues bien, él me dijo si quería salir con él, yo le dije que sí y hasta la fecha.- Dijo ella aún burlándose de él.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota.-

-Lo sé, sólo te tomaba el pelo.- Dijo ella.

-Entonces ¿Me lo cuentas o no?- Preguntó él.

-Bueeeno... si insistes...-

-.-.-.-. 's Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-

(**Nota de la autora: **Me parece que será más interesante para vosotros que esto esté escrito en primera persona, después de todo es el punto de vista de Lee.)

_Era un día como cualquier otro. Mamá nos regañó por molestarnos las unas a las otras en el desayuno y después nos fuimos al instituto. Yo estaba en mi taquilla cuando alguien pasó por detrás de mi y antes de que pudiese girarme me susurró algo._

_-Eres preciosa, Lee Kanker.- _

_El chico siguió su camino y me giré hacía donde él se había ido, se giró y después de sonreírme se fue. Yo apreté el libro de matemáticas contra mi pecho mientras veía como se marchaba. Rolf llevaba algún tiempo haciendo cosas así, pero yo intentaba no darle importancia._

_Me marché a clase y me senté en la tercera fila, en el pasillo central. No recuerdo qué dimos ese día pero sí que recuerdo que yo me moría del aburrimiento así que me puse a dibujar tonterías en mi libreta de mates. Entonces recibí una bolita de papel, miré a ver quien me la había tirado, era de May así que la leí:_

_Rolf no para de mirarte._

_Me puse nerviosa, pero arranqué un trozo de papel y le respondí:_

_No es verdad._

_Se la tiré y seguí dibujando, alcé la cabeza un par de veces para comprobar si lo que May decía era verdad. Recibí otra bolita, pero esa ¡Era de Rolf! Así que la leí:_

_Eres preciosa, Lee Kanker._

_No sabía qué responderle y la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa porque nunca antes un chico me había dicho que le parecía preciosa, antes de Rolf quiero decir._

_¿Por qué dices que soy preciosa?_

_Se la tiré y él la leyó, se giró una vez más y me sonrió antes de arrancar otro trozo de papel de su libreta para contestarme._

_Porque eres preciosa._

_La respuesta fue algo escueta y yo quería responderle pero entonces el profesor me pilló con las notitas y me las quitó. Lo peor fue que empezó a leerlas en voz alta._

_-Vamos a ver... En una pone "Rolf no para de mirarte"- Todos miraron a Rolf y se oyeron risitas y yo quería que la tierra me tragase. -En otra "Eres preciosa, Lee Kanker" Vaya, vaya, yo no sabía que os volvíais tan románticos estudiando geometría... y por último "Porque eres preciosa".- La clase estalló a carcajadas, incluidas las imbéciles de mis hermanas. -Lee Kanker, aparte de ser preciosa estás muy castigada. Al final de las clases te quedarás una hora en el aula de castigo.- _

_Estaba algo molesta, así que cuando sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me fui a mi siguiente clase: Educación física._

_En el vestuario yo intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido en clase y nadie me preguntó al respecto. Mis hermanas aún no habían entrado pero tampoco las esperé. Fui al gimnasio y pude comprobar que era la primera, nisiquiera había llegado el entrenador así que me senté en uno de los bancos de madera. Escuché el chirrido de la puerta del vestuario de los chicos y vi a Rolf salir. Él miró creyéndose solo hasta que me vio y se me acercó._

_-Lee... Rolf siente que te hayan castigado por su culpa.- Dijo él y parecía realmente arrepentido._

_-No importa.- No me importó, algo raro en mi, supongo que si hubiese sido otra persona ya se habría llevado una hostia._

_-Lee, Rolf piensa que eres preciosa.- Lo dijo con bastante seguridad y mi corazón me empezó a latir muy rápido._

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Sí.-_

_Nos quedamos callados y yo me puse a jugar con mi pulsera porque estaba nerviosa. Se empezaron a escuchar las voces de nuestros compañeros y entonces Rolf me besó en la mejilla y se levantó. Entraron todos y yo no pude preguntarle nada. Desee no sudar mucho porque no quería lavarme la cara, así podría llevar el beso de ese moreno todo el día._

_En la hora del patio estaba yo comiéndome un bocadillo de jamón y queso con mis hermanas. Entonces Rolf y Kevin se sentaron con nosotras._

_-Hola, hermanas Kanker.- Nos saludó Kev amistosamente._

_-Hola, chicas, hola preciosa Lee.- Dijo el hijo del pastor._

_Casi me atraganto cuando escuché aquello pero no dije nada, empezamos a hablar todos sobre varias cosas y entonces sentí como Rolf, que estaba sentado a mi lado, dejaba algo sobre mis piernas. Bajé la mirada y vi un sobre. _

_-Ei, Marie, May. Vamos a ya sabéis donde.- Dijo Kevin._

_En aquel momento yo no sabía que Rolf les había pedido ayuda a Kevin, Marie y May y no sé cómo no lo noté en ese momento._

_-Oh, sí, a ese sitio.- Dijo Marie._

_-¿Qué sitio?- Preguntó May._

_No le respondieron pero Kevin la levantó cogiéndola por el brazo y se fueron los tres. Me quedé sola. Sola con Rolf._

_-Lee, Rolf tiene algo importante que decirte pero su boca se queda más muda que una oveja antes de ser esquilada, por eso te ha escrito una carta que quiere que leas.- Y señaló el sobre que momentos atrás había dejado sobre mis rodillas._

_Abrí el sobre y saqué un papel de libreta cuidadosamente plegado, lo abrí y empecé a leer en voz alta: _

_Lee Kanker, eres preciosa._

_Rolf está loco por ti porque eres una mujer preciosa y fuerte. Rolf ama tu pelo salvaje como el fuego. _

_¿Quieres ser la novia de Rolf?_

_Cuando dejé de leer temblaba de emoción. Rolf me cogió de la mano y me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa._

_Recogió su mochila y se la puso, cogió la mía en uno de sus hombros y me dijo que fuésemos a otra parte. Salimos y nos fuimos a uno de los lavabos. Ahí cogí valor y le respondí._

_-Sí quiero ser tu novia.-_

_Mi Rolfy se me acercó y nos besamos por primera vez. Pasamos todo ese patio allí abrazados y besándonos de vez en cuando._

-.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bonito ¿Y qué pasó el día aquel del baño?- Preguntó entonces Eddy.

-Ese día, nada.-

-Sé más o menos lo que pasó.-

-Ya, bueno. Prefiero dejar eso estar porque me causó problemas.- Explicó Lee.

-¿Y eso?-

-Cuando el entrenador nos pilló llamó a nuestras casas. Mi madre me prohibió llevar a casa a Rolf porque según ella solo me quería para follar. En su casa su padre solo le dijo que el instituto no era adecuado para cosas así y que si quería me podía llevar a su habitación y nadie nos molestaría. Pero su abuela puso el grito en el cielo.- Lee hizo una pausa. -Mi madre se equivoca, Rolf y yo ya llevamos seis meses y fui yo la que le incité a tener sexo.-

-Bueno, ha sido una historia interesante.- Dijo Eddy.

-Gracias, enano. Ahora vamos a buscar a mi hombre.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Un rato más tarde todos los chavales estaban haciendo cosas por el cul-de-sac y Eddy se acercó a Kevin que estaba limpiando su bici.

-Oye, Kevin.- Empezó Eddy. -Siento lo que ha pasado.- Kevin le ignoraba. -Kev, siento lo que ha pasado, de verdad, no pensé que fuese a pasar algo así.-

Kevin tiró la bayeta al suelo y encaró a Eddy.

-¿Y a mi qué coño me importa que lo sientas?- Dijo sin levantar la voz pero con odio en cada palabra. Eddy se asustó ante eso.

-Kev... no hicimos nada malo.- Dijo Eddy deseando que el pelirrojo le sonriese o algo, pero éste mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-Claro que sí, no sé ni por qué me enrollé contigo.- Escupió Kevin sin medir el daño que le hacía al otro.

El bajito empezó a sentir muchas ganas de llorar pero de verdad quería solucionar sus problemas.

-No digas eso, por favor.- Suplicó. -No me digas eso, Kevin.-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me gustó pajearme contigo? No me gustó, me das asco.- Kevin se estaba pasando, pero con el enfado no midió ninguna de sus palabras, tampoco se fijó en el montón de lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Eddy. -Supongo que me diste pena.-

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Eddy no lo resistió más y se fue de allí corriendo. Entró a su habitación y se echó a llorar en su cama. Estaba seguro de que no se había sentido peor en su vida.

Cuando Kev se calmó analizó todo lo que le había dicho al otro. Nada justificaba las cosas horribles que le había dicho al chico al que amaba, nada. Siempre había querido y le había gustado sentirse por encima de los demás y sobretodo ser admirado y envidiado, que la gente supiese sus intimidades sexuales era hacerse conocido por algo tan privado que no quería exponer. No era el hecho de haber hecho algo con otro chico porque ya tenía muy asumida su homosexualidad. Se había sentido ridiculizado y había escogido pagarlo con Eddy que había hecho lo mismo que él: confiar en sus mejores amigos, incluso si lo pensaba bien solo se les había escapado.

Kevin le dio una patada a su bicicleta y la tiró al suelo: había sido un cabrón con su amado y muy probablemente los avances que había hecho con él ya no servían para nada.

Jimmy lejos de llorar por Sarah había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida y cambiar. Llamó a su dentista para concertar una cita, después cogió sus ahorros y se fue a la zona comercial. Compró ropa nueva con un estilo más duro y provocativo, casi todo en negro. Compró unas zapatillas negras con cordones grises y calaveras grises a los lados. Su última parada fue la peluquería de su amigo Jonas:

-Bien, Jim ¿Qué te vas a hacer?- Preguntó Jonas Stolovan, un peluquero muy amigo de los Smith.

-Quítame el flequillo.- Dijo Jimmy muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el otro.

-Sí, déjame todo el pelo corto.-

-Como tú digas.- Dijo Jonas no muy convencido.

Jimmy pagó y salió del local contento por el resultado. Ya no había flequillo, solo pelo corto y

rubio, muy masculino y en puntas fijadas con gomina extra fuerte. Aunque le habían dado cita para la semana siguiente fue al dentista igualmente.

-Jimmy, te he podido atender porque dos pacientes me han fallado. Bien, tú dirás.- Le dijo su dentista.

-Me dijo usted que me quitaría el aparato dentro de muy poco.-

-Así es.- Reconoció el doctor.

-¿Puede ser ahora?- Preguntó Jimmy. Estaba decidido, era hora de cambiar a mejor.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Sí, he tardado mucho pero aquí está el capítulo 4. No sé si os habrá gustado pero confió en que así haya sido.**

**Nos vemos dentro de poco. Felices fiestas a todos.**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC. **CAPÍTULO CON GRAN DOSIS DE VIOLENCIA.**

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **Cualquiera que lo lea**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Felicitar San Valentín.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Wally López – You can't stop the beat

Robbie Williams – Candy

Robyn – Show me love

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

podéis encontrar sus dibujos en deviantart y en la fanon wiki de Ed Edd y Eddy buscando tan solo su nombre de usuario, recordad **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Ya era viernes y esa tarde había partido contra los jugadores del equipo de Lemon Brook, los Lemon Brook Lumpers. Los chicos intentaban concentrarse ya que esos jugadores les habían ganado 62 a 0 en su último encuentro, pero había sido una semana de emociones tanto positivas como negativas: Jonny había conseguido que Nazz le volviese a hablar sin echarle nada en cara... Por otra parte Doble D había discutido con Marie y Kevin intentaba reunir valor para retirar lo que le había dicho a Eddy días atrás, Eddy por su parte había experimentado sentimientos muy diferentes en esos días ya que la tristeza inicial fue sustituida por ira, luego de tristeza otra vez para terminar con una sensación de abatimiento. El moreno ya no iluminaba todo con su sonrisa ni fanfarroneaba ni nada. Kevin echaba de menos a su Eddy, al chico del cual estaba enamorado.

Los animadores estaban nerviosos también, pero no por el partido, sino por sus propios motivos: Nazz volvía a estar en parte ilusionada con Jonny, Ed había ayudado a Rolf una tarde y por eso el hijo del pastor le había dejado dormir una noche con las gallinas.

Sarah y Jimmy ya eran otra historia. Jimmy había cambiado radicalmente y el mismo día de su cambio de imagen había decidido que Sarah era ya un pasado muy lejano y había empezado a juntarse mucho más con las Kanker y con Jonny, lo que había propiciado que Sarah se juntase todavía más con Nazz.

Las hermanas Kanker estaban bien a excepción de Marie porque, al parecer, El padre de su novio no aceptaba la relación al considerarla una mala influencia. Doble D habló de ello con la chica y bastó la sola mención por parte del muchacho de "una mejora" para que Marie estallase y empezara a criticar cruelmente al padre del chico de un modo realmente ofensivo, lo cual provocó una discusión algo fuerte. Marie se sentía fatal aunque no había sido solo culpa suya.

El partido dio comienzo. Eddy decidió pagar toda su frustración intentando jugar mejor que nadie pese a que el fútbol no le gustaba tantísimo. Pronto empezaron a ganar, el marcador subía y subía mientras que el equipo rival no anotaba un solo touchdown, todas las veces gracias a Eddy y Kevin los cuales durante el juego habían hecho un pacto silencioso para dejar sus problemas a un lado.

Eddy anotó el touchdown decisivo y así terminó el partido. Los Peach Creek Cobblers habían derrotado finalmente a los Lemon Brook Lumpers.

—¡Vivan los Cobblers! — Gritó Nazz agitando los pompones al mismo tiempo que danzaba junto al resto de animadores y junto a Ed, la mascota del equipo.

—¡Vivan los Cobblers! — Respondieron Sarah y Jimmy agitando los pompones emocionados.

Los chicos se quitaron los cascos y celebrando la victoria fueron junto al resto de estudiantes. Los jugadores del equipo de Lemon Brook no tardaron en demostrar que no aceptaban la derrota. Decidieron pagar sus frustraciones con Eddy.

—¡Ei, enano! — Dijo el quarterback de los Lumpers tocando el hombro de Eddy. El moreno se giró sólo para recibir un golpe de casco en la cara.

Eddy cayó al suelo y algunos no se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado hasta que vieron a Kevin abalanzarse sobre el quarterback del equipo rival y empezar a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro. Los entrenadores de ambos equipos los separaron, el entrenador de los Lumpers no tuvo problemas ya que el chico estaba ya inconsciente pero el entrenador de los Cobblers no tuvo tanta suerte ya que Kevin intentaba soltarse para volver a atacar al otro.

—¡YA BASTA, HARVEY! — Exigió el entrenador enfadado.

—¡Ha atacado a Eddy! ¡HIJO DE PUTA, VOY A MATARTE!— Intentó soltarse de nuevo pero el entrenador era más fuerte. El pelirrojo siguió resistiéndose hasta que Lee se encargó de darle un fuerte bofetón. Kevin dejó de luchar y empezó a mirar a todos lados.

—¿¡Dónde está Eddy!? — Exigió saber.

—Calma, Rolf y Doble D se lo han llevado a la enfermería. — Respondió Lee que a pesar de estar enfadada se mostraba serena. Las clases de control de la ira a veces sí funcionaban, a veces.

—¡Mira, tía. Esa pelirroja parece una puta! — Escuchó Lee a una animadora del equipo rival. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que se referían a ella.

—¿¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS PUTA, ZORRA!? — Lee se tiró encima de la animadora. Sus hermanas no tardaron en unirse a la fiesta.

En unos segundos el campo de juego se convirtió en una verdadera batalla campal, los profesores no pudieron evitar que los jugadores y el público de ambos equipos acabasen en mitad del campo a puñetazo limpio. Kevin se escapó lo más rápido que pudo hacía la enfermería. Por el camino podía jurar que había visto a Jonny golpear a algunos jugadores rivales con Tabla, a Sarah arrastrando del pelo a una animadora del otro colegio y a Nazz usando golpes tipo Taekwondo para derrotar a dos chicas del público enemigo.

Kev llegó a la entrada de la enfermería y se encontró con Rolf y Doble D en la puerta.

—¿¡Cómo está!? ¿¡Está bien!? — Exigió saber.

—Sí, pero sigue inconsciente. La enfermera está revisando que todo esté bien. — Le respondió Eddward.

—Tranquilo, Kevin. Rolf sabe que el chico Ed es más fuerte que un búfalo peludo. —Dijo Rolf tratando de animar a su amigo. No funcionó.

—¿Nos van a dejar verlo? — Preguntó.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder salió la enfermera.

—Sigue inconsciente, pero despertará en unos minutos, será mejor que descanse un poco. — Dijo la mujer.

—¿Puedo verle? —Preguntó Kevin.

—Sí, claro. Yo voy a buscar un ibuprofeno para cuando despierte. — Dijo ella dejando entrar al muchacho.

—Kevin, Rolf va a buscar a su hermosa diosa de rizos de fuego, cuida al chico Ed. — Dicho esto se retiró.

—Er... yo me voy a buscar a Marie. —Doble D se retiró rápidamente al darse cuenta de que sobraba.

Kev entró a la enfermería y cerró tras de si con el pestillo. Se acercó a la camilla en la que se encontraba Eddy aún inconsciente y le cogió de una mano mientras con la otra acarició delicadamente el moretón que le había producido el golpe, el moreno soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor pero no despertó, aunque no parecía que fuese a tardar en hacerlo.

—Sabes... — Empezó a hablar el pelirrojo. —Te quiero. — Kevin hizo una pausa y al no ver reacción alguna en el otro continuó. —Sólo me enfadé y lo pagué contigo, no fue tu culpa. Además, tú no me das asco... — Al capitán de los Cobblers ya se le estaban empezando a saltar las lágrimas. —Joder, bobo, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice contigo. — Kevin se inclinó y le besó levemente en los labios.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó Eddy al despertar sólo unos segundos después.

—Tranquilo, estás en la enfermería. — Dijo en pelirrojo sin apartarse de él.

Edward se sintió extraño al ver cómo estaba Kev.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —

—Tranquilo, después te lo explico, ahora descansa. — Ordenó el chico Harvey. Kevin acercó un taburete que había por allí y se sentó junto a la camilla. Volvió a cogerle de la mano. —Me has dado un susto horrible, bobo. —

—¿Qué intentas, Kevin Harvey? — Preguntó McGee con dureza en su voz.

—No intento nada. Eddy... tenemos que hablar.—

—¿De qué? —

—¡Oh, vamos! Lo sabes perfectamente, tenemos que hablar de lo del lunes. —Dijo Kev rodando los ojos, un gesto heredado de su padre.

—Quedó todo claro.—

—No, eso no es verdad, Eddy.— Kevin hizo una pausa y le miró a los ojos. —Tú no me das asco y te prometo que no me arrepiento de nada. —

—Sí, claro. — Fue la sarcástica respuesta de Eddy antes de desviar la mirada hacía otra parte.

—Eddy... sé que me pasé muchísimo pero te juro que no te estoy mintiendo. —Kevin empezó a colocarle algunos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. —Me gustas mucho, Eddy.— Eddy se giró y le miró sorprendido.

¿Kevin acababa de decirle que sentía algo por él? El corazón de Eddy se aceleró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez el campo se desalojó algunos volvieron a sus casas y otros se quedaron en la calle. May y Ed se quedaron sentados en el suelo del patio del instituto.

—Y esa tonta intentó morderme pero le di una patada y se fue llorando. — Dijo May jugando con la mano de su novio.

—¿Y si te hubiese mordido? ¡Te habrías convertido en un zombie! ¿¡Qué haría yo sin la mantequilla de la tostada de mi vida!? — Exclamó Ed intentando demostrar su amor y preocupación.

—Qué cosas me dices, Ed Grandullón. — Respondió la rubia emocionada.

—¡Acariciame el sobaco! — Dijo él levantando el brazo. May olió el sobaco y casi vomita del asco.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Apestas, Ed! —

—Gracias. — Respondió el muchacho sonriendo bobamente.

—¡Eso no es bueno, Ed! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño, cariño? — Preguntó ella apartándose un poco.

¿La última vez? ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Ed empezó a pensar, se quedó varios minutos en silencio, May se le quedó mirando preocupada.

—Hace cinco días, creo. — Dijo él sonriendo y enseñándole a su chica dos dedos.

—¡QUÉ ASCO! — Exclamó ella.

—¿Te doy asco, gallinita? — Preguntó Ed con su típica cara de cachorro.

—No, claro que no, nugget mío, pero tienes que bañarte. — Dijo May intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡No! ¡Jabón malo! —

—Ed, yo te ayudaré. —

—¡No! —

—¡ED! — A May ya se le había agotado la paciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Escucha, Marie... — Empezó a hablar Doble D, pero Marie le cortó.

—¿Vas a dejarme, verdad? — Preguntó cabizbaja. En esta ocasión no se le veían los ojos.

—Marie... entiéndelo... insultaste a mi padre. — Contestó él intentando no echarse a llorar.

Marie ya estaba llorando y las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, pero ella era una Kanker, no una niñata llorona. La chica levantó la mirada para encarar a su ¿Ex-novio?

—Yo te quiero, siento haber insultado a tu padre, pero entiéndeme tú a mi, me ha juzgado sin conocerme y tú le has apoyado ¿Quieres cortar conmigo? — Marie en ese punto se quebró. —Pue-pues yo... ¡Te quiero! — Rompió a llorar otra vez y se abrazó al chico. —¡No me dejes, por favor! — Suplicó.

—Marie... perdoname tú a mi, cariño — Doble D la abrazó y lloró con ella. —Te quiero y fui muy injusto contigo, no importa lo que diga mi padre, yo me enamoré de ti tal como eres. —

—¿No vas a dejarme? — Preguntó ella secándose los ojos.

—No, no podría vivir sin ti... eres como el agua, sin ti mi vida sería imposible. — Explicó él.

—¡Mi amor! — Marie y Doble D compartieron un hermoso beso.

Doble D debía enfrentarse a su padre y defender a su querida novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dennis salia de trabajar, había comido en la oficina, sólo le agradecía a dios que Kevin ya fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para prepararse la comida solo.

—¿Cómo le habrá ido el partido? — Miró su reloj. —Igual está en casa y todo.— Murmuró para si.

Pasó junto a una cafetería que habían abierto recientemente y se quedó mirando el escaparate.

—Creo que tomaré un café o algo...—

Dennis entró al local, era un sitio acogedor y bastante íntimo, había varias mesas en la zona central y algunos sofás acompañados de mesas también pegados a las paredes. Dennis escogió una mesa de

las más apartadas. No tardó en llegar una camarera.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea? —Preguntó la camarera.

Dennis levantó la cara de la carta y la miró.

—¿Bebe? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el hombre algo sorprendido.

—Pues nada, me aburría en casa y me he dicho: "Eh, Bebe ¿Por qué no te pones un uniforme horrible y finges ser camarera."— Respondió Bebe Kanker con sorna. Dennis soltó una risita.

—Vale, señorita insolente, ahora enserio. — Preguntó él sonriendo.

—Pues nada, es un trabajo temporal porque tengo tres hijas adolescentes que quieren ir a un viaje de final de curso más caro que mi casa. —Dijo ella. —Además, la mayor se va este verano de campamento y aún no le he pagado el mes entero.—

—Debe ser duro. — Dijo él sintiendo admiración por esa mujer tan trabajadora.

—Merece la pena. — Respondió ella.

Se sonrieron y se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, hasta que la jefa de Bebe le llamó la atención.

—¡KANKER, ESTÁS EN UNA CAFETERÍA NO EN UNA CASA DE CITAS! — La regañó su jefa, una mujer delgaducha y desagradable.

—¡Disculpe, señora Snails! —Respondió.—¿Qué vas a tomar, Dennis? —

—Mmmm... Me parece que me tomaré un café con leche y un donut con relleno de crema de cacahuete.— Pidió él.

—¿Para tomar aquí o para llevar? —Preguntó Bebé anotándolo todo en su libreta.

—Eso depende. —Respondió él sonriéndole de nuevo. Bebe le miró.

—¿De qué depende?—

—De si la camarera puede tomarse un descanso. — Dennis le regaló a Bebe su sonrisa más encantadora, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—¿Por qué no? La verdad es que me faltan diez minutos para terminar mi turno, supongo que podría preguntarle a mi jefa si puedo irme antes... aunque primero debo preparar tu pedido. — Bebe se fue hacía la barra.

Al cabo de un rato ambos abandonaron el local. Dennis se había comido el donut mientras Bebe se cambiaba. Ahora ambos paseaban por el parque tomando un café.

—Y entonces May hizo de Ratoncito Pérez en la obra de teatro de la escuela. —Terminó de relatar ella.

—Jajaja, pobrecilla. — Dennis hizo una pausa y después siguió. —Kevin cuando tenía tres años hizo de fresón en la función de infantil. —

—¡Qué monada! Debía estar muy gracioso. —

—Sí, sí, muchísimo, por eso tuve que esconder las fotos de ese día o ya las habría quemado. — Dijo él.

—Sí... yo aún me acuerdo de cuando mi Lee me pedía que le hiciese dos coletitas. — Dijo Bebe. —Estaba tan preciosa. —

—Yo aún me acuerdo de cuando le quité las ruedecitas a la bici de Nicholas. — Comentó Dennis con nostalgia.

—Y yo de cuando pillé a Marie pintando las paredes con un rotulador. — Continuó Bebe.

—Ya son mayores.—

—¡Joder, Denn! No digas eso que me siento vieja. —Dijo ella divertida.

—Sí, una vieja no tendría ese culo. — Comentó él medio en broma medio enserio.

—Imbécil. —Le dio un codazo amistoso y siguieron con su paseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee y Rolf iban cogidos de la mano paseando por el parque.

—Estabas muy sexy jugando al fútbol. — Dijo ella juguetona.

—No le digas eso a Rolf, hermosa ninfa mía, porque Rolf no sabe si podrá aguantar más el deseo.— Dijo él acercando más a su novia hacia si mismo.

—Rolfy ¿Cómo estaba Eddy? — Preguntó ella algo preocupada.

—Estaba bien, el chico Doble D y yo le dejamos con Kevin. —

—¿¡Con Kevin!? ¿¡Tú sabes lo que le dijo el otro día!? —Exclamó ella indignada.

—No, tu siervo del amor no sabe de lo que estás hablando, Lee hermosa. —Respondió él sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que les pasó en el pasillo? — Preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Rolf no había visto algo así jamás. —

—Pues ese mismo día... Kevin le dijo a Eddy que se arrepentía de todo lo que habían hecho y le dijo que le tiene asco. — Rolf la miró muy impresionado.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué Kevin ha ido corriendo y nervioso a la enfermería y ha exigido saber qué ha pasado con el chico Ed más bajito que una moneda de veinticinco centavos? —

—Esperaba que me lo dijeses tú ¿Qué se le pasa por la cabeza a ese cabeza de gorra? —

—Bueno, antes de la fiesta de Nazz dijo una cosa, pero Rolf cree que no es verdad porque sería muy raro. —

—Le ha dado una paliza al pavo que ha pegado a Eddy ¿Más raro que eso? — Preguntó la mayor de las Kanker levantando una ceja.

—Está bien... el chico Kevin dijo que ha encontrado el amor en el chico Eddy. — Dijo Rolf. Lee le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Amor? Pero... ¿Y lo del lunes? —

—Rolf no sabe, esto es demasiado para el hijo de un pastor. —

La pareja se sentó en un banco.

—Rolfy... bésame. — Rolf obedeció de inmediato.

En unos segundos ya estaban prácticamente devorándose en el parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Bebe ¿Recuerdas que hace un rato decíamos lo mucho que han crecido nuestros hijos?— Preguntó Dennis cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Sí ¿Por? — Preguntó ella extrañada.

—¿Esa de allí no es tu hija? — Preguntó el pelirrojo señalando un punto concreto del parque.

Bebe miró al lugar señalado por Dennis. Vio a Lee prácticamente encima de Rolf mientras ambos se manoseaban.

—¡LEE SHELBY KANKER! — Gritó roja por la ira.

Lee y Rolf dejaron de besarse automáticamente y la chica se giró, cuando vio a su madre se bajó rápidamente de encima de su chico.

—Hola, mamá. — Dijo ella intentando parecer inocente.

—¡Ni mamá ni leches! ¡Tira para casa ahora mismo! — Ordenó.

Lee miró tristemente a su novio, le dio un besito en los labios y se fue. Rolf miró a Bebe y no tardó en seguir a su chica.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con esta niña, casi me la expulsan por intentar fornicar en el baño un día. — Dijo Bebe.

—Bah, están en la edad. Yo a su edad pensaba con el pene. — Comentó Dennis quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí, eso lo dices porque ninguno de tus hijos te ha dado un disgusto parecido. —

—No te creas, tiempo al tiempo. Kevin lleva un tiempo que está que se sube por las paredes, y más desde la fiesta esa de la semana pasada. — Comentó el hombre.

—Ah, sí, mis hijas fueron también ¿Más nervioso ¿Por? — Respondió Bebe.

—Sí, está más nervioso, igual son imaginaciones mías pero yo creo que le tocó las tetas a alguna allí o algo. —Confesó el señor Harvey.

—Vete tú a saber, puede que sí. —

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—De hoy no pasa, Jolene. — Dijo el padre de Nazz a su esposa.

—Martin, estás exagerando, sacaste conclusiones de una conversación que escuchaste a medias. — Dijo Jolene intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

—¡Tú viste los condones! — Dijo Martin.

—¡Eso no significa que sean de Nazz! —

—¿¡Y qué hacían en su habitación!? — Preguntó el padre de la rubia enfadado.

—Vale. — Martin sonrío triunfal. —No tan rápido, cariño. Yo le preguntaré porque tú la acusaras y no te dirá nada. —

—Está bien, pero sólo si prometes que no la protegerás aunque la respuesta sea la que yo espero. —

—Vale, pero seguro que no es eso. — Dijo la rubia muy segura. —Conozco a mi hija. —

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Ta daa! Aquí está el capítulo 5 ¡VIVA OFIXD! XD**

**See you later, guys.**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **Francesco Petrarca**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Divertir y pervertir.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Aqua – My Oh My

Robyn – Show me love

Katy Perry – Ur so gay

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

podéis encontrar sus dibujos en deviantart y en la fanon wiki de Ed Edd y Eddy buscando tan solo su nombre de usuario, recordad **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

—Largo de aquí, Kevin. — Eddy después de la sorpresa inicial dedujo que Kevin sólo le mentía.

—Te he dicho la verdad, te juro que me gustas. — Dijo el pelirrojo cogiéndole de los hombros.

—¡No me toques! — Eddy le empujó bruscamente.

Kevin mantuvo el equilibrio y después volvió a la carga.

—¡No te miento! ¡He pasado la peor semana de mi vida! —

—¡También ha sido la peor de mi vida, y todo por tu culpa! — Le espetó el bajito. —Además ¿Por qué iba a gustarte? ¿Eres maricón o algo? — Kevin se quedó callado y Eddy se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. —No puedo creérmelo ¡Eres marica! —

—Tú también lo eres. — Dijo Kevin mirando al suelo.

—No, yo no soy marica como tú. — Dijo Eddy. Él no era marica ¿Cierto?

—¿Y si no lo eres por qué ha sido la peor semana de tu vida? — Preguntó Kev.

—¡Me humillaste! — Dejó caer el otro.

—Edward — Comenzó el pelirrojo a hablar — si los chicos no te gustasen no te hubiese afectado tanto. Tú mismo dijiste que no hicimos nada malo.— Esto último descolocó a Eddy, no iba a ser fácil negar eso o darle otra interpretación.

—Vale, si tanto insistes te lo diré: a mi también me dio asco enrollarme contigo. — Mentira, mentira y mil veces mentira, pero tenía que disuadir al otro de sus propositos. No funcionó, Kevin le sonrió dulcemente.

—No me mientas, no puedes mentirme con eso...— Kevin volvió a acariciarle el pelo y esta vez Eddy no se resistió. — todo fue perfecto, el lunes la cagué, pero fue una tarde perfecta. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no me vas a hacer creer que no te gustan los chicos. — Dijo el pelirrojo. Eddy recuperó la compostura.

—¡No me gustan! — Dijo el moreno. Kevin le cogió de las manos. —¡Suéltame, imbécil! —

—No hasta que me creas. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —Yo sí te gusto ¿Verdad, Eddy? — Kevin estaba mirándole a los ojos, Eddy apartó la mirada y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Eddy se estaba quebrando por dentro aunque seguía enfadado y desconfiaba.

—La verdad. —Dijo Kevin también empezando a llorar. Eddy vio las lágrimas salir de los ojos de Kev. —Que te gusto tanto como tú a mi. —

Eddy volvió a apartar a Kevin de si. Kevin siguió llorando tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Sólo los tíos cobardes y las nenas lloran. —Dijo Eddy obviando todas las veces que él había llorado. Obviando que en ese momento estaba llorando.

Kevin le miró y se secó un poco los ojos y acarició una de las manos del chico bajito.

—Los hombres enamorados también lloramos. —

Edward Skipper McGee entró en shock, no podía creerle, no podía. Él sabía que Kevin le gustaba pero cuando éste le insultó trató de olvidar los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en lo más profundo de su corazón, las sensaciones que ese chico le había hecho sentir, el recuerdo de sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo... No había podido, pero esa no era una razón para dejarse lastimar de nuevo. Kev había herido su ego y no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Lo que Kevin acababa de confesar podía ser simplemente fruto de la desesperación que le producía el deseo de ser perdonado o tal vez le quería para tener sexo...

—¡Largo de aquí! — Ordenó. —¡Déjame en paz! —

—Eddy, cariño... escúchame, créeme— Kevin fue interrumpido por un sonido en la puerta.

Se oyeron unos golpes y la voz de la enfermera. Kevin se limpió la cara rápidamente.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó la mujer. —¿Edward? —

Kevin se acercó a la puerta y quitó el pestillo. La enfermera entró y vio a Eddy ya despierto.

—Veo que ya te has despertado ¿Te duele mucho? — Preguntó la enfermera.

—Algo — Eddy hizo una pausa. —¿Kevin tiene que estar aquí? —

La enfermera los miró a los dos, Kev parecía tremendamente arrepentido por algo y el moreno parecía que no quería ver al otro ni en pintura.

—Harvey, será mejor que te marches. — Dijo ella, más como una orden que como una petición. — Ahora. —

Kevin la ignoró y miró a Eddy como suplicándole que le permitiese quedarse, pero el bajito apartó enseguida la mirada. El mensaje no podía estar más claro, Kevin tenía que irse. El quarterback bufó un poco y antes de salir le murmuró a Eddy un adiós, el chico McGee no respondió. Kevin abandonó la enfermería devastado, se iba a marchar pero, finalmente, se sentó frente a la puerta. Edward tendría que escucharle.

—McGee, te he puesto antes una pomada, la hinchazón tendría que bajar en poco tiempo. Tómate este ibuprofeno y yo iré a llamar a tus padres para que vengan a buscarte. —

—No hace falta, señora Baines. Podré llegar solo a casa. —Eddy se levantó de la camilla.

—Está bien, pero te acompañaré, no puedo dejar que vuelvas tú solo, podrías sentirte mal por el camino. —

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a Kevin allí sentado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harvey? — Quiso saber la enfermera.

—Esperaba a Edward para acompañarle a casa, somos vecinos. —

La enfermera meditó unos instantes y después se dirigió a Eddy.

—¿Te importa que sea él quien te acompañe? Si no quieres no pasa nada. —

—No debería volver solo, señora Baines. — Apoyó Kevin. Era una oportunidad perfecta y no la quería dejar escapar.

—McGee, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo. — Insistió la mujer.

—No pasa nada, señora Baines — Kevin ya sonreía triunfal. —iré con él. —

Eddy empezó a andar con Kev a su lado, ninguno de los dos decía nada pero cuando se alejaron de la vista de la enfermera Edward empezó a andar más rápido y entró a los vestuarios. Kev le siguió.

Eddy cogió su bolsa y sin cambiarse ni nada salió del vestuario. Kev le imitó.

—¡Espera, Eddy! —El líder de los Eds le ignoró.

Siguieron andando así hasta el cul-de-sac, Eddy unos metros más adelantado. Eddy llegó a la puerta de su casa y sin volverse ni despedirse entró y cerró de un portazo. Kevin suspiró y se marchó a su propia casa. No había ido bien. Kevin sabía que había perdido a Eddy.

—¡Hola hijo! ¿Qué tal el partido? — Preguntó Jack McGee saliendo al recibidor. Cuando vio la hinchazón en el rostro de su hijo el jarrón que estaba limpiando y el trapo cayeron al suelo. —¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Jessica! —

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? — Preguntó la mujer desde el salón.

Jack cogió a su hijo por el brazo y entre quejas de Eddy y tras varios intentos por soltarse del agarre de su padre acabó en el salón frente a su progenitora. Jessica soltó la revista que estaba leyendo al ver el golpeado rostro de su hijo.

—¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? — Exigió saber su madre, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiese responder su padre se adelantó con otra pregunta.

—¿¡Quién ha sido!? —

Eddy los miró y les explicó lo que había ocurrido y lo que le había dicho la enfermera.

—¡Malditos cerdos violentos! —Exclamó la señora McGee cuando su hijo terminó de relatar lo ocurrido. —¡Mira cómo le han dejado la carita a nuestro bebé, Jack! — Jessica le dio un beso a su hijo dejándole una marca de pintalabios roja en la mejilla no golpeada. Eddy se la estaba borrando cuando su padre lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—¡No se hable más, el lunes mismo iré a hablar con el director del instituto de Lemon Brook y los demando si hace falta! — Dijo el hombre molesto.

—Papá, no exageres, no hace falta. — Dijo el chico tratando de que su padre no montase un espectáculo.

—Eddy, cariño ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Mamá te llevará la merienda a tu cuarto, vete a descansar. —

Eddy no solía ser muy obediente, pero esa ocasión fue una excepción. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se tiró en su cama y se puso a pensar en Kevin.

—Maldito estúpido...— Murmuró.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en su puerta y su padre entró en la habitación. El hombre tomó asiento en la cama de su hijo.

—Edward, te he notado algo deprimido esta semana, y todo es desde que me preguntaste sobre chicas ¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en tu madre y en mi, como tú sabes, nosotros fuimos adolescentes también. —

—No es nada, papá. — Jack suspiró y decidió ir directamente al grano.

—Hijo, sé que tus amigos tienen novias ¿Tú tienes una novia también? — A Eddy se le vino la imagen de Kev a la cabeza.

—No, no tengo novia. — Eddy pronunció estas palabras con molestia al recordar de nuevo al quarterback. Jack interpretó eso de otra forma.

—¿Estás celoso de tus amigos, hijo? — Preguntó el hombre preocupado.

—No, nada de eso. — Respondió Eddy.

—¿Alguna chica te ha dado calabazas? — Preguntó entonces el padre.

—Mmmm... sí, algo así. — Respondió él buscando zanjar el tema de una vez.

—Oh. Bueno, hijo, piensa que no es la única chica del mundo, hay muchas más. — Dijo el hombre tratando de animar a su hijo menor.

—Pero ninguna como esa. — Dejó caer Eddy con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Seguro que aparece una mejor, hijo. — Dijo el hombre. —Estaré haciendo la colada si me necesitas. — dicho esto abandonó la habitación de su hijo.

Eddy suspiró y volvió a sus pensamientos. Kev. _Kevkev_. Kevin. Kevin Harvey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jimmy se escapó de la pelea tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. No era cuestión de arriesgarse y a él esas cosas no le gustaban, obviamente si hubiese sido atacado sí hubiese podido defenderse pero no ocurrió. Se metió en el vestuario y recogió sus cosas, ya se ducharía en casa, ahí alguien podía entrar y atacarle. Cuando tuvo todas sus cosas salió y se fue a su casa.

—Hola, Jimmy, pequeño. — Le saludó su madre cuando él entró al salón. —¿No te has duchado en el instituto? —

—No mamá, hay una pelea y he preferido volver a casa. —

—Ah, bueno. Pues dúchate y vístete que nos vamos a merendar a casa de la abuela y después tu padre ha dicho que iremos a cenar donde tú quieras. —

—¡Genial! — Exclamó el chico sarcásticamente.

Jimmy subió a su dormitorio y escogió un cambio de ropa: una camiseta gris con una estrella blanca en el centro, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas con dos franjas azules a los lados y cordones también azules y se dirigió al baño, allí dejó su sudado uniforme de animador y se metió en la ducha. Fue rápido, no tener ese largo flequillo hacía más fáciles las cosas. Al salir se secó el cuerpo y el pelo, se vistió y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Le gustaba lo que veía, era atractivo, se sentía atractivo. Pensó en ello mientras se aplicaba gomina para dejar su cabello en puntas, su nuevo estilo.

—¿Jimmy? — Escuchó la voz de su madre a través de la puerta.

—¿Si, mamá? — Respondió.

—Espero que ya estés listo, tu padre llegará en nada. —

—Sí, mamá. Ahora bajo. —

Sasha Ann bajó con su estuche de maquillaje y mientras se retocaba en el espejo de la entrada llegó su marido.

—Hola, mi reina. — Saludó Jonathan a su esposa.

—Cariño... —

Se abrazaron y se besaron.

—Estás tan guapa... — Jonathan estaba empezando a manosear un poco a su mujer mientras ella reía traviesa por lo bajo. En ese momento bajó Jimmy.

—Que nadie se emocione, aquí está el hijo cortarrollos. — Dijo el muchacho molesto por haber encontrado a sus padres tan cariñosos.

—Bueno, creo que iré a ponerme algo más cómodo y nos vamos. — Dijo el padre antes de irse.

—Vale, cariño. — Respondió la mujer antes de volver a empezar a retocarse en maquillaje. Mientras se pintaba los labios vio el reflejo de Jimmy cruzado de brazos, con expresión molesta y mirando a la nada.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo? — Quiso saber la mujer mientras se aplicaba rímel.

Jimmy no quería pagar sus frustraciones con sus padres, pero lo cierto es que estaba en un momento rebelde y lo odiaba todo: Jonny le sacaba de quicio porque ahí estaba Jimmy, intentando olvidarse de Sarah y el otro sin parar de hablar de sus futuros intentos por conquistar a Nazz, quien también estaba tocándole las narices últimamente al rubio. Nazz era la capitana de las animadoras y era comprensible que quisiese que fuesen los mejores animadores, pero el chico jamás había advertido lo irritante que resultaba a ratos, y por último, Sarah. La chica no parecía entender o no quería entender que Jimmy, en esos momentos, no quería estar mucho con ella. No quería almorzar con ella, no quería estudiar con ella, no quería peinarla... ¡No quería nada con ella! No hasta que sus sentimientos por ella se mitigasen.

Todo en conjunto fastidiaba a Jimmy en esos momentos.

—No, mamá — Respondió — no me apetece demasiado ir a casa de la abuela, eso es todo. —

Esto descolocó a Sasha Ann. Jimmy adoraba ir a casa de su abuela y jugar con Sparky, el perro de la anciana.

—Jimmy, Sparky te está esperando ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si no vas? — Preguntó la mujer como quien le habla a un niño pequeño, y es que en el fondo Jimmy aún era su bebé. Jimmy se sintió insultado por el tono infantiloide que su madre utilizaba para comunicarse con él.

—Es un perro ¿Tú crees que él sabe que voy a ir? No, es un perro y si voy bien para él y si no pues se jode. — Respondió él irritado.

—¡Jimmy! — Le regañó su padre que ya salía vestido —¿Qué forma de hablar es esa? —

—Joder, pero si es verdad, es un perro. — Se defendió él ante el regaño.

—Jimmy, te la estás ganando. — Respondió Sasha Ann. Era una mujer sensible y con buen carácter, no podía ser estricta ni rencorosa, pero la mala educación era algo intolerable para ella. Aún así habló con dulzura.

—Uiiii, qué miedo ¿Qué vas a hacerme, mamá? ¿Vas a castigarme sin colorear o me quedaré sin postre? — Jimmy había tenido suficiente de ser tratado como un crío. La respuesta insolente alteró a Jonathan.

—¡Jim Smith, no le hables así a tu madre! —

—¡Pues que ella no me hable como si tuviese cinco años! —

—¡Ella te hablará como le dé la gana porque es tu madre! — Dijo Jonathan molesto. —Vamos a ir a casa de tu abuela te guste o no, y te vas a comportar ¿Me has escuchado? — Jimmy asintió molesto.—No te he estuchado ¿¡Lo has entendido!? —

—Sí, papá. — Respondió el muchacho, algo más relajado por la reprimenda.

—Bien, si ya estamos listos nos vamos. — Ordenó Sasha Ann molesta por el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

Los tres salieron y se subieron al coche, Jonathan conducía mientras que Sasha Ann iba en el asiento del copiloto leyendo un folleto y Jimmy iba en la parte trasera pensativo. _Total eclipse of the heart _de la cantante Bonnie Tyler sonaba en la radio.

_Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round.  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears._

(Date la vuelta,  
De vez en cuando me siento un poquito solo  
Y tú nunca vienes.  
Date la vuelta,  
De vez en cuando me siento un poquito cansado  
De escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas.)

Jimmy se puso a pensar... Sarah. La quería, siempre la había querido, desde que era un niño, siempre. Cuando era más pequeño no era del todo consciente de eso, pero ahora sí. Pero ¿Para qué? Sarah no le quería, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ella jamás le vería como algo más que su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Otra vez.

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes.  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart.  
Turn around bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart._

(De vez en cuando me siento un poquito aterrorizado  
Y luego veo la mirada de tu ojos.  
Da la vuelta ojos brillantes,  
De vez en cuando me vengo abajo.  
Da la vuelta ojos brillantes,  
De vez en cuando me vengo abajo.)

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Sarah siempre había sido su heroína. Cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo ella le defendía. Sarah mató al monstruo del armario. Sarah mató al monstruo de la despensa. Sarah mató al monstruo de debajo de su cama. Sarah mató al monstruo de la oscuridad. Sarah mató al monstruo de la bañera... Ahora Sarah no estaba ¿Quién mataría entonces al monstruo de la desesperación?

_And I need you now, tonight.  
And I need you more than ever.  
And if you only hold me tight,  
We'll be holding on forever.  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong together.  
We can take it to the end of the line.  
Your love is like a shadow on me  
All of the time.  
I don't know what to do  
And I'm always in the dark.  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

(Y te necesito ahora, esta noche.  
Y te necesito más que nunca.  
Y si tan sólo me abrazas fuerte,  
Lo mantendremos para siempre.  
Y sólo lo estaríamos haciendo lo correcto  
Porque juntos nunca estaremos equivocados.  
Podemos llevarlo hasta el final.  
Tu amor es como una sombra sobre mí  
Todo el tiempo.  
No sé qué hacer  
Y siempre estoy en la oscuridad.  
Vivimos en un barril de pólvora y echamos chispas.)

Sólo hubiese hecho falta probarlo, si Sarah hubiese salido una vez con él no tendría ninguna duda, Jimmy era el hombre de su vida, pero ella estaba enamorada de Doble D. Jimmy sabía que habría funcionado porque juntos eran perfectos, Eddward Lucas era guapo y muy inteligente, pero nadie entendía a Sarah como Jim Smith lo hacía. Jimmy quería estar con la pelirroja para siempre pero no era recíproco.

Jimmy no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar más fuerte.

_Every now and then I know  
There's no one in the universe  
As magical and wondrous as you.  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I know  
There's nothing any better_

(Date la vuelta,  
De vez en cuando sé que  
No hay nadie en el universo  
Tan mágico y maravilloso como tú.  
Da la vuelta,  
De vez en cuando sé que  
No hay nada mejor)

Para Jimmy no había nadie mejor que Sarah. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de buscar otra chica porque creyó que no haría falta, que ya la tenía y que, además, era la mejor. Ahora Jimmy sólo podía imaginarse solo para siempre, imaginaba a Sarah de la mano de otro chico.

Jimmy empezó a sentir nauseas y abrió un poco la ventanilla del vehículo sin dejar de llorar. Sus padres hacía rato que se habían dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su hijo pero no habían dicho nada.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart.  
There's nothing I can do.  
A total eclipse of the heart.  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark.  
Nothing I can say.  
A total eclipse of the heart._

(Una vez estuve enamorado  
Pero ahora sólo me vengo abajo.  
No hay nada que pueda hacer.  
Un eclipse total del corazón.  
Un vez hubo luz en vida  
Pero ahora sólo hay amor en la oscuridad.  
Nada que pueda decir.  
Un eclipse total del corazón.)

Jimmy ya estaba llorando desesperadamente, gimoteando y tapando su rostro con las manos. Sarah se había ido, jamás sería suya y no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

Su madre apagó la radio. Su padre pensó que lo mejor sería que parasen en algún sitio hasta que Jimmy se calmase. Pararon en una cafetería con un aparcamiento en la parte delantera donde dejaron el coche. El chico al principio no quería salir pero su madre insistió. Una vez dentro se sentaron en una mesa junto una gran ventana, cuando una camarera se acercó sus padres pidieron por él. Jimmy no prestaba atención a nada, estaba como ausente. Ni siquiera advirtió cuando la camarera volvió con dos cafés para sus padres y una tila para él.

—Jimmy, cariño — Empezó su madre. —¿Qué te pasa? —

El chico no respondió. Cogió uno de los sobrecitos de azúcar que iban con su tila y lo vertió dentro de la bebida caliente, después, centrado en su taza, removió el azúcar que se había acumulado en el fondo del recipiente con una cucharilla.

—Jim, esto es enserio ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llorabas? — Preguntó entonces su padre.

Jimmy dejó de remover la tila y se quedó cabizbajo sin decir nada. Ésto asustó a sus padres.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho algo en el colegio? — Preguntó la mujer. Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

—Jimmy ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó su padre de nuevo.

No quería ocultarlo más tiempo, sólo Marie sabía lo que pasaba y ya no era suficiente porque la chica no le podía ayudar como él necesitaba, aunque él mismo tampoco sabía qué necesitaba exactamente.

—No es nada, no os preocupéis. — Respondió finalmente. Después tomó un trago de su bebida.

—¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos? ¡Claro que nos preocupamos! — Dijo Sasha Ann perdiendo la paciencia. —¡Llevas una semana rarísimo! Primero el cambio de look, luego esa actitud esquiva y ahora te pones a llorar sin motivo aparente ¿Qué pasa, hijo? —

Jonathan se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba. Había visto a Sarah rechazando un beso de su hijo y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba loco por esa chica... si lo pensaba bien todo coincidía con ese día. Decidió ir al grano.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Sarah, hijo? — Preguntó.

Jimmy miró a su padre ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, eso no era tan importante en esos momentos. Jimmy con la sola mención de la chica se derrumbó y se puso a llorar en el hombro de su madre que le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo tratando de consolar a su pequeño.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 6, muy emotivo desde mi punto de vista. La letra y traducción de _Total eclipse of the heart _la saqué de una página llamada Saber Inglés porque no sabía si me iba a equivocar en algo y la iba a liar XD no sé si está bien del todo pero bueno, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido.**

**Bueno, en este capítulo quería destacar los sentimientos de Eddy y Jimmy, también quería hacer aparecer a los padres de Eddy y Jimmy porque el padre de Kevin, la madre de las Kanker y los padres de Nazz ya han aparecido un montón. **

**Bueno, hasta aquí las aclaraciones de el capítulo, ahora vamos a empezar con los agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfic y dejar claro que el fandom de Ed, Edd y Eddy es inmortal, muchas gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo que me resulta útil a la hora de escribir ¿Qué puedo decir? Sin vuestro apoyo el proyecto se iría al garete.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas _—_ registradas o no — que han dejado un review.**

**Me veo en la obligación de hacer especial mención a algunas personas:**

**Mi querida Mónica. Por ser mi mejor amiga y por todo su apoyo.**

**A Megaputill... vale, vale, a Megagirl3 por sus divertidos reviews y todo su apoyo.**

**A Laura por leerlo y por estar loca del coño.**

**A Princes-Slash por su apoyo.**

**A Joako01 por registrarse para poder hablar conmigo del fic :3**

**Y esto es todo por el momento.**

**See you later, guys 3**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **Mónica I la única, a Laura I la amazona y a Diana I (Megagirl3) **

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Expresar lo que mis musas provocan en mi... perversión.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Carly Rae Jepsen – Call me maybe

Rihanna – Diamonds

Celine Dion – My heart will go on

Usher – DJ got us falling in love again

El canto del loco – Eres tonto

Carmina Burana – O fortuna

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

recordad que son de **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

—¡Ya estoy aquí! — Exclamó Jonny a modo de saludo cuando llegó a su casa.

—¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! — Respondió su padre rápidamente poniendo voz de payaso bobo.

—¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! — Le imitó su hijo.

—¿Cómo ha ido? — Preguntó su madre.

—Muuuuy bien. — Jonny tiró su bolsa y se tiró al sofá sin ser reprendido por sus progenitores.

—Genial ¿Qué merendamos? — Preguntó Tom.

—¿Bocadillos de queso? ¡Decidme que sí! ¡sí! ¡Porfaaa! — Pidió Jonny como un niño pequeño.

—Está bien, está bien... ¡Pero primero tírame del dedo! — Ordenó Tom a su hijo. Jonny obedeció y su padre se tiró un pedo.

Los tres miembros de la familia rieron como locos por la absurda gracieta del padre.

—Joder, Tom, luego dices que no fuiste tú el que se tiró el pedo el día de la hostia de la señorita Morgan. — Dijo Nicki secándose un lagrima que le había salido a causa de la risa.

—¿Y qué si fui yo? — Respondió él divertido. —¡Se lo comió Sasha Ann! — Los tres volvieron a reírse, era una anécdota divertida para ellos aunque siempre saliese a reducir en todas las fiestas familiares importantes.

—Bueno, si. En fin ¿Bocadillos de queso? — Preguntó Nicki. Su marido y su hijo asintieron. —Jonny ¿Qué es lo que mamá te dice siempre? —

—¿Qué si veo un perro verde me fije bien por si no estoy en el vecindario? —

—No, eso no, lo otro. —

—¿Qué se duerme con la almohada en la cabeza y no en los píes? —

—Eso tampoco, lo otro. —

—Ahh, que cuando llegue de un partido suba a dejar mi equipo en mi cuarto. — Adivinó el muchacho.

—Eso es ¿Lo has hecho? — Preguntó la mujer.

Jonny miró su bolsa que yacía en el suelo.

—No. —

—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. — Finalizó ella.

Jonny obedeció a su madre, se levantó y recogió la bolsa pero cuando se iba a retirar a su habitación su padre vio algo sobresalir de su bolsa.

—Jonny ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa? — Preguntó Tom.

Mierda. Le habían pillado.

—Jonny — Le llamó su madre. —¿Qué llevas? —

—Nada. Me voy a dejar esto y merendamos. — Dijo él tratando de escabullirse. No funcionó.

—Jonny, trae esa bolsa. — Ordenó Tom.

Jonny no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, bajó la cabeza cuando su padre sacó a Tabla de dentro.

—Jonny ¿Qué hace esto aquí? — Preguntó su madre.

—No lo sé. — Mintió él.

—Sí, claro que sí. Jonny, no somos estúpidos ni nada por el estilo, has vuelto a usar eso... — Contestó Nicki.

—¿Por qué demonios te haces esto a ti mismo, hijo? — Preguntó Tom. —No lo necesitas, nunca lo has necesitado. —

—Eso no es verdad, papá. — Dijo el muchacho.

—Sólo lo utilizas para escudarte y desfocalizar tus propios pensamientos y lo sabes. — Apoyó su madre.

—Pero, pero si él me ayuda. — Trató de Justificarse el chico.

—_Eso — _Dijo su madre recalcando el hecho de que no era una persona. — no hace nada, eres tú y sólo tú, hijo. —

—Mamá... ya lo sé. —

—Si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué aún lo usas? — Preguntó su padre.

—No, si no lo uso, sólo lo dejo ahí y ya está. — Mintió de nuevo.

—No nos mientas, Jonny. — Dijo Nicki.

—Vale, vale ¡Lo uso! ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? — Admitió él.

—Hijo, eres casi casi un adulto y los adultos hablan por si mismos, no usan... cosas. — Dijo Tom.

—Pero no puedo dejarlo. — Dijo el muchacho triste.

—Jonny, sí puedes ¿Recuerdas este verano? — Le preguntó la señora Connor.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —

El verano pasado fue genial para Jonny. Se fueron a la playa tres semanas, lo que ocurrió fue que el chico hizo tantos nuevos amigos allí que se "olvidó" de Tabla. Además, aunque esto sus padres no lo sabían, se acostó con algunas chicas en aquellas vacaciones. Aún recordaba lo fantástico que había sido y lo nervioso que se puso con la primera.

—Tabla, _eso —_ Corrigió su padre. — no te hizo ninguna falta. —

Jonny se lo pasó muy bien y volvió a Peach Creek con la agenda repleta de números de chicos y chicas a los que prometió llamar y que prometieron llamarle también, si bien Jonny no volvió a contactar con algunos y otros jamás devolvieron las llamadas ésto no le quitó la alegría.

La otra parte genial de su verano se dio cuando se fijó en lo guapas que estaban las chicas del vecindario, todas más altas y más morenas, pero también más desarrolladas. Uno de esos días Jonny no pudo evitar fijarse en Nazz más que nunca. La rubia era preciosa, siempre lo había sabido y siempre se lo había parecido, pero la chica a sus ojos estaba más irresistible que nunca.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba un día que estuvieron en la piscina hinchable de Nazz, aunque ya era bastante pequeña para ellos les servía para refrescarse un poco. Jonny llegó con Tabla pero no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que el trozo de madera al que él llamaba mejor amigo quedase abandonado en un rincón, fuera de la escena. Jonny tenía calor y Nazz le sirvió una limonada y empezó a contarle algo que no conseguía recordar porque se quedó hipnotizado contemplando el hermoso rostro de la rubia, sus ojos azules, su perfecta nariz, sus labios con ese pintalabios rojo se movían sensuales mientras hablaba, dejando ver unos perfectos y alineados dientes blancos... la chica se ofendió al sentirse ignorada y se marchó, regalándole a Jonny una vista de su perfecto trasero mientras se alejaba a conversar con Kevin quien parecía que se había enfrascado en una acalorada discusión con Eddy.

—Ya lo sé... — Dijo Jonny. —Pero no me acostumbro. —

Su padre meditó unos instantes y después habló.

—Jonny ¿Y si probamos algo arriesgado? — Propuso Tom.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Nicki.

—Hijo, sea lo que sea que te proponga debes prometer que lo acatarás sin rechistar ¿Lo prometes? — Dijo el hombre.

—Pero papá, no puedo prometer eso si no sé de qué se trata. — Dijo el muchacho algo indignado ante la exigencia de su progenitor.

—Mira, soy tu padre, confía en mi ¿O tal vez prefieres depender de un trozo de madera toda la vida? — Preguntó el hombre.

Jonny lo meditó unos instantes.

—Supongo que no... está bien, lo prometo. — Dijo no muy convencido.

—Está bien, Jonny, yo me quedaré con esto. — Dijo hablando de Tabla.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No, papá, eso no! — Dijo el muchacho intentando recuperar a Tabla.

—Hijo, lo has prometido. —

—Pero...—

—La gente cumple con sus promesas, Jonny Connor. — Dijo su padre dando por zanjada aquella discusión.

—Está bien... — Concluyó el chico triste. Miró melancólicamente a Tabla y después se retiró a su habitación con la bolsa de deportes.

—¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea, Tom? — Preguntó Nicki preocupada.

—No lo sé, tenía que probarlo. — Dicho esto se levantó con Tabla en la mano y se fue hacia el dormitorio seguido por su mujer.

—Pero Tom ¿Esto no será peor para el niño? —

—Nicki — Tom se giró y miró a su mujer a los ojos. — esta situación tiene que solucionarse ya, es ahora o nunca. —

—Lo sé. — Dijo ella.

—Si se lo quitamos tal vez esté unos días atacado, pero después verá que no le hace ninguna falta y lo superará. — Aseguró el hombre.

—Espero que tengas razón. No me perdonaría haber hecho sufrir a nuestro hijo. —

—¿Tú crees que yo quiero que sufra? Si quisiese que sufra lo dejaría tal y como está. —

—Ya sé que no quieres que sufra, cariño. —

—Claro que no, es mi niño, mío y de la mujer que más amo. — Dijo él sonriéndole a su esposa.

—No me digas eso, tonto. — Dijo ella sonrojada.

Se besaron y después Tom Connor guardó a Tabla en un cajón de la cómoda. La pareja no advirtió que su hijo llevaba rato observándoles y que acababa de memorizar dónde habían escondido a su "amigo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de hablar con Marie y arreglar las cosas con ella la acompañó a casa. Se despidieron con un beso y la chica entró corriendo a la caravana.

Eddward volvió a su casa pensando en lo que le quería decir a su padre... tenía que admitir que si no fuese por su interior él jamás se hubiese acercado a alguien como Marie. Ella era hermosa y muy inteligente, divertida y creativa. Pero su estética era de muy dudoso gusto desde el punto de vista del muchacho. Su pelo estaba teñido de un color demasiado llamativo y demasiado corto, su ropa se pegaba demasiado a su cuerpo y eso le molestaba porque era inadecuado ir con ropa tan provocativa a clase, el instituto era para él un lugar demasiado importante como para ir vestido de cualquier forma y definitivamente Marie no iba bien vestida para ir a clase. Todo esto sin mencionar su piercing y su tatuaje. Marie llevaba un piercing en la nariz y un dragón negro que ocupaba su hombro izquierdo y su omóplato tatuado. Demasiado grande, demasiado llamativo, demasiado _inadecuado. _Aún así, él la quería lo suficiente como para no tener en cuenta eso, aunque le molestase tanto. Doble D pensaba que las parejas tenían que pegar, que ir prácticamente a juego y, desde luego, Marie y él no eran una pareja muy armoniosa.

¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre? ¿Con qué cara iba a decirle que no tuviese en cuanta la estética de su novia si él mismo la odiaba?

Llegó a su casa y encontró un post it en el que sus padres le indicaban que llegarían tarde pero que cenarían con él. Doble D suspiró, tenía muchos problemas que solucionar.

Una hora más tarde ya tenía sus deberes para el fin de semana terminados y otra vez pensamientos relacionados con Marie rondándole por la cabeza. La quería, él lo sabía ¿Por qué no podía aceptarla tal y como era?

En ese momento alguien llamó insistentemente al timbre. Doble D abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sarah.

—Hola, Sarah, qué grata sorpresa. — Dijo él más por educación que por otra cosa.

—Hola Doble D, venía a ver si tú podías ayudarme con un problema que tengo. — Dijo ella inocentemente enseñándole su libro de matemáticas.

Matemáticas, una distracción excelente para apartar de su cabeza el gran dilema que le quitaba el sueño en aquellos momentos.

—Claro, Sarah, pasa. — Respondió él amablemente.

La guió al comedor y allí se pusieron a trabajar. Sarah ciertamente no llevaba demasiado bien aquella lección de mates, pero realmente sólo era una escusa para pasar rato con el chico. La pequeña duda de la chica se convirtió en dos horas de estudio asistido.

—Doble D. — Dijo la pelirroja de golpe, interrumpiendo la explicación del muchacho.

—¿Si? ¿Voy demasiado rápido? — Preguntó él.

—No, no es eso, no tiene que ver. —

—¿De qué se trata? — Preguntó él intrigado.

—¿A ti de verdad te gusta Marie? — Preguntó ella de golpe.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con las matemáticas, Sarah. — Dijo él.

—¿Pero te gusta o no? — Insistió.

—Ya es suficiente, me parece que deberías marcharte ahora. —

—Haz lo que quieras. — Sarah se levantó y recogió sus cosas. —Yo pienso que estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida al estar con ella. —

—Eso tú no lo sabes, pero independientemente de que lo sea o deje de serlo tú quieres que la deje a ella para que salga contigo. — Concluyó él.

—Sí, tienes razón, nada me gustaría más que que rompieses con esa perdedora. — Admitió la hija pequeña de los Horace.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No insultes a mi novia! — Gritó él enfadado.

—Vale, vale — Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia. — pero en una cosa te equivocas: sí sé que salir con ella es el peor error de tu vida. —

Doble D pensó que sólo era una de sus pataletas típicas, aún así preguntó.

—¿Y por qué es el peor error de mi vida? — Cuestionó desinteresadamente.

Sarah sonrió maliciosa. Esa relación estaba condenada a muerte y ni siquiera había durado una semana.

—Porque Marie Kanker es una guarra. — Dijo.

—¡Ya está bien! — Sarah se asustó por la agresiva reacción de Doble D. — No te voy a consentir que la insultes más. —

—Folló con Jimmy el fin de semana pasado. — Dijo Sarah de golpe.

Doble D se quedó en shock, eso no era posible, su chica... ¿Se había acostado con otro?

No, imposible. Sarah estaba mintiéndole.

—Eso no es verdad. — Dijo Doble D.

—Bueno, tampoco es para ponerse así, después de todo ahí aún no erais novios. — Sarah sonrió contenta por haber sembrado la desconfianza en Eddward Lucas. Iba a ser suyo muy pronto. —Yo me voy. Si no me crees pregúntale a esa fresca a la que llamas novia. — Y salió en dirección a la calle.

Doble D esta vez no le llamó la atención por insultar a su chica. No reaccionó cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Marie era una chica de dudosa moral y coleccionaba chicos como quien colecciona cromos? ¿Él era uno más? ¿Marie tenía una relación paralela con Jimmy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Ya he llegado! — Dijo Nazz.

—Hola, Nazzie. — La saludó su madre.

—¿Y papá? — Preguntó la chica al no ver a su padre allí.

—Ha tenido que volver al trabajo a arreglar algunas cosas. — Le respondió Jolene. —Nazzie, siéntate — Dijo señalando la silla que estaba justo delante de donde ella se había sentado. — tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el otro día, cuando lo de Jonny Connor. —

Nazz se puso más roja que un tomate al recordar el incidente. El chico había estado pidiéndole perdón toda la semana y ella al final le perdonó porque, sinceramente, Jonny tenía un algo que le atraía bastante. Aún así le daba mucho corte lo que ocurrió.

—Mamá, sólo confundió las cosas, te lo prometo. — Dijo ella deseando que la tierra la tragase.

Jolene no creyó a su hija, ella también había sido adolescente. Martin se colaba en su habitación esas noches en las que los padres de ella salían y aprovechaban para hacerlo, por lo tanto, le parecía natural que Nazz lo hiciese también.

—Nazzie, cariño, no tienes que mentirme, sólo dime la verdad: ¿Os ibais a acostar? — Preguntó la mujer.

—¡Mamá! — Exclamó Nazz indignada.

—¿Qué pasa? Solo es curiosidad. — Respondió su madre.

—Ya te he dicho que confundió las cosas, no íbamos a acostarnos. — Le contestó.

—Entonces... ¿Los condones los usas con otro chico? — Preguntó Jolene.

Nazz se quedó helada. No era virgen, hacía dos veranos que había perdido la virginidad y desde entonces se había acostado con varios chicos, pero no era plan de contarle eso a su madre, además, esos preservativos en concreto eran de Lee y Rolf. Nazz llevaba tiempo sin acostarse con nadie y no le iban los aquí te pillo aquí te mato, si volvía a necesitar compraría más.

—No, mamá, no son míos. Se los guardaba a una amiga. — Respondió la chica.

A Jolene le extrañó esa respuesta.

—¿Y por qué se los guardas? —

—Porque su madre no la deja acostarse con su novio y si se los encuentra se los quitará. — Era una buena respuesta, mentía en parte pero bueno, era convincente por lo menos.

—Está bien. — Jolene la había creído. —Ahora explícame qué hacía aquí Jonny. — Pidió sabiendo que su hija ocultaba algo.

—Nada, solo vino a visitarme. — Dijo intentando parecer lo más seria posible. Jolene no la creyó.

—¿Sabes qué pienso yo? Pienso que te gusta. — Declaró la mujer. Cuando Nazz se puso roja hasta las orejas supo que había dado en el clavo. —No te preocupes, seguro que tú también le gustas. —

—No me gusta. — Mintió ella.

—Sí, claro que no te gusta, no te gusta porque realmente... ¡Te encanta! — Bromeó Jolene divertida.

—¡Jo, mamá, no molestes! —

—A tu padre le va a dar algo cuando se lo cuente. — Dijo Jolene bromeando. Martin se habría puesto como un basilisco si se hubiese enterado.

—¡No, mamá! ¡A papá no! — Dijo Nazz medio preocupada.

—¡Ja! Acabas de admitir que te gusta. — Dijo la madre.

—¿Qué? ¡Si no he dicho nada! — Reclamó Nazz.

—¿Cómo que no? Acabas de suplicar que no se lo cuente a tu padre. — Respondió la mujer.

Si hubiese sido posible, Nazz Van Bartonschmeer habría estallado de vergüenza en ese instante.

—¡Ayyy! ¡Mamá! — Nazz se marchó riéndose a su habitación pero sin admitir nada y su madre se quedó allí riéndose.

Jolene, al rato, se dio cuenta de que su marido tardaba y soltó un bufido. Era pronto para preparar la cena, aún así decidió ir pensando qué iba a preparar. Pollo a la coca cola estaría bien (Nota de la autora: Sí, esta comida existe y está muy rica.) pero... le faltaba coca cola, así que decidió ir a comprar.

—¡Nazz! — Llamó a su hija.

—¿¡Qué!? — Preguntó ella desde la habitación.

—¡Me voy a comprar al super! ¿¡Necesitas algo!? — Preguntó la mujer sin salir de la cocina.

—¡No! —

—¿¡Por qué habláis a gritos!? — Respondió una voz desde el recibidor. Jolene salió y se encontró con Martin.

—¡Martin! — Le saludó su mujer.

—Hola, cariño ¿La niña está estudiando? — Dijo él abrazando a su mujer.

—No sé ¡Nazz! ¿¡Estás estudiando!? — Gritó desde ahí.

—¡Sí, mamá! — Respondió desde su habitación.

—¿¡Tenéis que hablar así!? — Gritó Martin esta vez. —¿A dónde ibas, cielo? — Preguntó.

—A comprar algo para la cena ¿Vienes? —

—Nah... creo que me quedaré a ayudarla con los deberes. — Respondió el hombre.

—Está bien, chao. —

Jolene empezó a andar por el cul-de-sac hasta la zona comercial, le pareció raro no ver a ninguno de los niños por allí, luego supuso que era por el cansancio del partido. Cuando estaba llegando a la zona comercial se encontró con Nicki Connor, la madre de Jonny.

—Hola, Jolene ¿Qué tal? — La saludó la otra mujer.

—Bastante bien ¿Y tú? — Respondió la rubia.

—Bien, iba a comprar algunas verduras para la cena. Hubiese mandado a Tom pero se ha quedado como un tronco viendo la telenovela. —

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué telenovela? — Preguntó mientras las dos caminaban hacía el supermercado.

—"Las aventuras de Carmen y esa alemana" — Respondió la señora Connor.

—Suena bastante bien. — Admitió Jolene.

—Sí, lo único que Diana, la alemana, es demasiado pervertida para la inocente Carmen. — Explicó.— Cambiando de tema, siento lo que hizo Jonny en tu casa. —

—No te preocupes, Nicki. —

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Mi hijo... no sé, lo siento, le dijimos que se disculpase aunque no sé si lo ha hecho. —

—No te preocupes, mi hija me ha explicado lo que pasó y fue un malentendido. Además, a mi hija no le molestó tanto. —

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Nicki.

—Oh, vamos, Nicki ¿No has pensado que igual se gustan? — Preguntó la mujer sacando un carrito de la compra.

—No lo había pensado, pero seguramente sí... — Dijo Nicki. —A ver si eso ayuda un poco a Jonny.— Dejó caer.

—¿Ayudarle? ¿Con qué? —

—No conseguimos deshacernos de su tabla de madera. —

—Oh, bueno... ¿Tú crees que alguno de los dos ha dado ya el primer paso? — Preguntó Jolene cambiando de tema.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó la señora Connor mientras pensaba también en qué verduras debía comprar.

—De si alguno de los dos se habrá declarado. — Explicó la mujer rubia a su amiga.

—Ah, eso. No lo creo, Jonny es muy dramático y ya me hubiese enterado. — Admitió la morena.

—¿Pero a tu hijo le gusta mi hija? — Preguntó la otra.

—Mujer, pues supongo que sí porque si no ¿A qué santo iba a ir a visitar a tu hija y se iba a quedar en pelotas en su cama? —

—Tienes razón... — Admitió Jolene cogiendo un pack de seis latas de coca cola.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema? —

—No sé, es que si se gustan es una lástima que no estén juntos. — Dijo ella.

—Jolene... ¿Estás sugiriendo que les hagamos de Celestina a nuestros hijos? — Se vio obligada a preguntar Nicki Connor.

—Umm... Sí. — Admitió.

—No lo sé, Jolene, no sé si funcionaría. —

—¿Por qué no iba a funcionar? — Preguntó la madre de Nazz.

—Por lo que sé tu hija tiene muchísimo éxito con los chicos y Jonny, él no liga demasiado. — Dijo Nicki sin saber que, en realidad, su hijo si se lo proponía podía tener a varias a su disposición.

—¿Y qué? A ella le gusta Jonny. — Dijo la rubia mientras ambas se dirigían a la caja para pagar.

Las dos mujeres salieron del supermercado con sus compras y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al cul-de-sac.

—Vale, está bien, supongo que podemos intentar juntarles. — Aceptó Nicki. —¿Pero cómo? —

—Eso déjamelo a mi. Sólo te pido que no se entere Martin porque como descubra lo que estamos planeando le da un patatús. — Pidió Jolene.

Mientras, Nazz y Jonny estudiaban en sus respectivas casas sin sospechar nada.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 7. Espero que os haya gustado ^.^ **

**Ahora a responder Reviews ^.^ **

**Kena86: Ya lo sé :) no te preocupes y gracias por leer :D**

**Megagirl3: No me comprendes, Diana T.T yo soy muy buena y sólo quiero hacerte muy feliz (Carita de ángel made in Carmen.)**

**Joako01: Me alegro de que te guste y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC. **CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **Mónica I la única, a Laura I la amazona y a Diana I (Megagirl3) **

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Expresar lo que mis musas provocan en mi... perversión.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Boney M – Rasputin

Kamaliya – Butterflies

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

recordad que son de **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

—¡LEE KANKER! — Llamó Bebe a su hija desde el comedor. Marie se asomó enseguida.

—Está bañándose, mamá. — Dijo la chica de pelo azul.

—Dile que cuando termine que baje, que tengo que hablar con ella. — Ordenó la madre.

—¿La vas a castigar? — Preguntó Marie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Marie. Vé y llama a tu hermana. —Dijo Bebe Kanker ahorrando energías para discutir con la mayor de sus hijas.

Marie obedeció y entró al baño. Bebe se sentó en el sofá.

—¡MAY! — La llamó Bebe.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó la rubia saliendo de la cocina con un bol con cereales en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.

—Creía que estabas arriba. Ven, siéntate que tengo que hablar con las tres ¡MARIE! — Gritó de golpe. La rubia estuvo a punto de tirar los cereales por el susto, por suerte, no lo hizo.

Marie bajó las escaleras y al ver la expresión de su madre supo enseguida que lo mejor era callarse y obedecer. Tomó asiento junto a la rubia.

—Bien, iré directa al meollo de la cuestión. Me han contado que tenéis novios. — Dejó caer la mujer mirando a ambas chicas. Las dos adolescentes se pusieron rojas como tomates.

—Yo sí... — Admitió Marie cabizbaja y casi en un susurro. Sabía que a su madre no le gustaba demasiado que fuesen con chicos.

—¿Y tú, May? — Preguntó la madre a su hija pequeña.

—También... — Admitió la rubia de un modo similar a su hermana.

—¿Les conozco? — Tras la pregunta formulada por su madre las dos hermanas supieron que no tenían más opción.

—Sí... — Admitieron.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —

—El mio se llama Ed Horace. —

—¿El niño de Tim y Angela? Ese niño es un bobón... — Bebe en ese momento cayó en que era muy posible que ese niño fuese tan infantil que ni pensase en el sexo. — pero lo apruebo, May. Te dejo que salgas con él. —

—¡Bien! — Celebró May emocionada y levantándose para irse.

—Pero escuchame bien, Mayflower Kanker: Cuidadito. Tú ya sabes con qué. — May asintió avergonzada y se marchó. Marie, en otra situación, hubiese considerado mofarse del nombre completo de su hermana, pero su madre la miraba a ella en aquellos momentos. —¿Y tu novio quién es, Marie Sophie Kanker? — Preguntó la mujer destacando con su entonación el segundo nombre de la mediana de sus hijas.

—Eddward Lucas. — Respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

—Lucas, hijo de Lennard y Carla ¿No es así? —Marie asintió. —Te digo lo mismo que a tu hermana, Marie. —

—Sí, mamá. — Respondió la muchacha jugueteando con su piercing.

—¡LEE! — Gritó la mujer de golpe. Marie pegó un salto.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — Preguntó la pelirroja desde el baño.

—¡BAJA AHORA MISMO! — Ordenó Bebe.

No pasó mucho tiempo. Lee bajó con un albornoz y una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó la muchacha.

—¿Cómo dices? Te pillo casi fornicando en el parque y tú... ¿¡Preguntas tan tranquila qué pasa!? — Exclamó la mujer mosqueada.

—Oh, vamos, sólo nos estábamos besando. — Respondió la pelirroja.

—Lee Shelby Kanker ¿Tú piensas que soy tonta? ¡Estabas casi encima suya! — Dijo Bebe. —Lee, ya hemos hablado de esto, te crees muy adulta pero no te das cuenta de que puedes tener problemas.—

—¡Existen formas de no tenerlos! ¡No estamos en la edad de piedra! — Reclamó la mayor de las hijas.

—¡Me importa muy poco! Eres una niña, Lee. —

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tengo derecho a decidir qué hago con mi cuerpo! — Replicó la chica.

—¿¡CÓMO DICES!? — Estalló Bebe. Lee se dio cuenta de que si no rectificaba su madre la iba a castigar.

—Quiero decir... ¡A Marie la dejaste hacerse un piercing! — Se justificó Lee. Bebe iba a responderle cuando Marie se le adelantó.

—Es gracioso: como a mi me perforaron la nariz para hacerme el piercing tú quieres que mamá deje que Rolf te perfore a ti con su polla. —

—¡Marie! — Reclamaron las dos pelirrojas.

—¿Qué? Pero si es verdad. — Dejó caer Marie.

—¡Aquí ninguna polla va a perforar a nadie! ¿¡Está claro!? — Ordenó Bebe. Sus hijas asintieron.

—Bueno, mami... —Empezó Lee. — A nadie, nadie no ¿Verdad? —

—¡Lee Kanker, te la estás jugando! — Dijo la mujer ante la supuesta insolencia de su hija.

—No, si no lo decía por mi. — Respondió sentándose en el sofá junto a su hermana.

—¡Yo no voy a hacer nada, mamá! — Dijo Marie por si se refería a ella.

—¡Ni yo! — Escucharon a May responder desde la cocina.

—Me refería a ti, mamá. —

Bebe Kanker no comprendió a qué se refería su hija. Ella no tenía pareja, y las pocas veces que se aventuraba a tener sexo esporádico lo hacía en casa del hombre en cuestión.

—Lee, no me desafíes. — Respondió.

—No lo hago. Pero mamá, tú estabas dando un paseo romántico con el padre de Kevin. — Respondió Lee tranquilamente. May salió rauda y veloz de la cocina.

—¿¡Enserio!? — Preguntó emocionada y en un tono infantil la rubia.

—No, no. Nos encontramos casualmente. —

_Es casi casi verdad. _Pensó Bebe, pero las chicas no la creyeron.

—Mamá ¿Te gusta el padre de Kevin? — Preguntó Marie.

—¿¡Qué!? — Preguntó poniéndose roja.

—¡Chicas, se ha puesto roja! ¡Mamá y el padre de Kevin son novios! — Comentó bobamente May antes de recibir una colleja por parte de Marie.

—¡Dennis y yo sólo somos amigos, niñas! — Replicó la señora Kanker.

—Ohhhh. — Dijeron las tres en tono burlón.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—¿Ya no es "el padre de Kevin"? ¿Ahora es "Dennis"? — Dijo Lee con malicia.

—¡No actuéis como si esto fuese una serie americana! — Las regañó su madre.

—Pero si somos de una serie americana producida en Canadá. Aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que alguien escribe sobre nosotros desde España y otros lugares. — Explicó May como si hablase de algún tipo de conspiración del gobierno.

—¡No empieces con tus estupideces, May! — Replicaron sus hermanas.

—Bueno, está bien, dejemos el tema. —

—Entonces el padre de Kevin es también nuestro padre ¿No? — Preguntó May estúpidamente.

—May, cariño... —Bebe sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con May. La rubia conservaba la ilusión por tener un padre ya que era la única de las tres que tenía un padre esperando su llegada al mundo. Lee y Marie no esperaban un padre, se habían convencido de que no lo necesitarían porque habían vivido con la idea de que sus respectivos las habían abandonado y si habían vivido toda la vida sin uno ¿Por qué iban a necesitar uno a esas alturas? —Dennis y yo sólo somos amigos. —

—Ah... — Respondió la chica con desilusión.

Bebe se sintió muy mal por su hija menor. May no conoció a su padre, sus hermanas tampoco, pero el caso de la rubia era algo especial: Rod, su padre, era un héroe, había muerto en acto de servicio. Rod era policía y falleció al recibir un tiro en la cabeza por parte de un atracador al que se enfrentó en un banco. La heroica intervención de Rod provocó la distracción de la banda y que los compañeros del padre de May pudiesen intervenir y terminar con aquella situación. Bebe recibió la noticia como si fuese un sueño extraño y le costó varios días notar que estaba sola de nuevo, embarazada y con dos niñas pequeñas.

Bebe inculcó a sus hijas algunos valores muy exagerados contra los hombres por temor a que sufriesen como ella lo hizo, pero jamás había podido decir algo negativo sobre su amado Rod, más bien fue al contrario, Bebe les inculcó que su padre, el padre de las tres, porque Rod las quería a todas, era un buen hombre que se merecía todo su amor y que pensasen en él. Porque Rod era especial, no era como los demás.

Se había quedado un ambiente algo tenso que incomodó a Marie.

—¿Y qué pasa, mamá? ¿Recuperando un polvete perdido por el camino? — Preguntó con sorna de de pelo azul.

—¡Marie! — La regañó su madre.

—¿Qué? Es una duda razonable... después de todo estabais paseando muy acaramelados por el parque. — La picó Lee.

—Tú mejor cállate, Lee — Respondió su madre. — que no creo que estés en un buen momento para tocarme las narices. —

—No entiendo nada ¿Sólo estabais paseando por el parque? ¿No era una cita? — Preguntó May desilusionada.

—Así es. Ya os he dicho que sólo somos amigos. — Dijo la madre.

Estuvieron conversando bastante rato sobre diferentes asuntos hasta que Bebe se retiró a darse un baño. Cuando entró se desvistió mientras preparaba la bañera y se miró al espejo. Se veía muy atractiva. La imagen de Dennis volvió a su mente, era un hombre muy atractivo y siempre se lo había parecido, tenía una sonrisa perfecta y era amable, inteligente, interesante... la señora Kanker se miró al espejo de nuevo y sonrió pensando que físicamente pegaba bastante con él. Se sumergió en el agua de la bañera y suspiró con resignación. Un hombre atractivo, encantador y con dinero como Dennis jamás se fijaría en una mujer con tres hijas y una vieja caravana como residencia como ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Jimmy consiguió calmarse les confesó a sus padres que Sarah le había rechazado.

—No te preocupes, mi niño, todo se solucionará. — Trató de consolarle Sasha Ann.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó el muchacho triste.

—Jim, creo que igual deberías pasar un poco de ella ahora, no digo que la ignores, solo que no estés tan pendiente. — Dijo su padre.

—Bueno... Jonny y las Kanker me están ayudando bastante con eso. Son los únicos que lo saben. — Añadió Jimmy.

—¿Quieres volver a casa o prefieres ir a casa de la abuela, cariño? — Preguntó su madre.

—Creo que me gustaría jugar con Sparky ahora. — Respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

Sasha Ann y Jonathan se miraron y se sonrieron levemente. Jimmy podía hacerse el duro todo lo que él quisiese pero no iba a dejar de ser ese dulce niño... aunque sí estaba madurando. Era una nueva versión de Jimmy. El rubio había madurado, mucho más que Sarah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doble D estaba pensativo tumbado en su cama ¿Amaba a Marie? Sí, definitivamente él lo hacía ¿Tenía miedo? Claro... la estética de la chica no le molestaría tanto si obtuviese la aprobación de sus padres, pero la respuesta de ambos era un no rotundo. No quería machacarla con ese tema porque él veía mucho más que cualquier otra persona, veía lo cariñosa que era, lo divertida, ingeniosa y creativa. Era perfecta para él, no importaba su ropa, nada importaba, sólo importaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Luego volvieron a su mente las palabras de Sarah y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Que fuese o no fuese virgen le importaba bien poco, lo único que al muchacho le importaba era si estaba entregada a la relación al cien por cien, que le fuese fiel y que sólo saliese con él. Tenía que hablar con Marie, no quería echarle nada en cara, sólo quería quitarse esas dudas estúpidas de la cabeza, aunque sabía con certeza que ella no le engañaba, no la imaginaba haciendo algo así.

—¿Eddward? — Interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

Edd se giró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la delgada figura de su madre allí mirándole.

—Hola, madre ¿Has tenido un día tranquilo y productivo en el trabajo? — Preguntó sonriéndole a su progenitora.

—La duda ofende. — Respondió como una broma que ambos rieron. —¿Qué haces en la cama, Eddward? ¿Te duele algo? —

—No madre, sólo pensaba... —

—¿Tienes algún problema con los estudios? — Preguntó Carla.

Típico de su madre, todo lo enfocaba al mismo tema.

—No, nada de eso. — Respondió él.

—Entonces no es algo en lo que debas de perder el tiempo, Eddward. Tienes que estudiar. — Dijo antes de abandonar el dormitorio de su único hijo.

Doble D se sintió agotado repentinamente ¿Cómo demonios iba a razonar sobre sus sentimientos con alguien que prácticamente le exigía olvidarlos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nicki Connor llegó a su casa pensando en la idea de Jolene. No le parecía mal, Jonny necesitaba distraerse un poco y abrirse sentimentalmente a alguien y una novia podía ser la forma correcta de conseguirlo.

Entró al salón con las bolsas de la compra y vio a Tom llorando en el sofá con el mando de la tele en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, Tom? — Preguntó algo preocupada.

—Ha sido un capítulo muy triste: Diana, la alemana, es muy cruel con la inocente pero sexy Carmen y ha ido a vengarse por la infidelidad de Stanley Armando a la humilde mansión de Carmen que es custodiada por unos sirvientes rubios que desean a su jefa con todo su ser — Explicó Tom Connor. — además, Diana la quiere forzar en las duchas. —

—Bueno, voy a ver qué hace Jonny. Guarda tú esto. — Dijo ella.

Vio a su hijo con una especie de tic nervioso haciendo los deberes.

—¿Jonny? — Preguntó ella con cautela.

—¿¡Tabla!? — Dijo emocionado mirando a todas partes.

Nicki suspiró y decidió ir al grano.

—Hijo ¿Sabes a quién me he encontrado de camino al super? — Jonny negó con la cabeza. —Con la mamá de Nazz ¿No crees que deberías salir con esa niña? — Soltó de sopetón.

Jonny que estaba haciendo el idiota con su silla estuvo a punto de caer tras escuchar la sugerencia de su madre.

—¿¡Qué!? —

—Sólo te digo que es muy guapa y que igual deberías intentarlo. —

—Pero yo no le gusto... — Dijo él un poco desanimado.

—Yo creo que sí. — Dejó caer Nicki.

—¿Por? — Cuestionó Jonny.

—Tal vez su madre me haya comentado algo al respecto... —

Jonny se sorprendió ¿Nazz estaba interesada en él? Si así era, Tabla podía esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Dennis llegó a su casa se encontró a su hijo en un estado lamentable. Kevin estaba tirado de cualquier manera en el sofá con expresión de tristeza ojeando lo que parecía ser una revista de deportes.

—Hola, campeón. — Lo saludó su padre.

—Ei... — Respondió Kev sin apartar la vista de su revista.

Dennis lo notó demasiado desanimado, pero él había llegado feliz y quería transmitirle esa felicidad a su hijo.

—Campeón ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún sitio y cenamos una hamburguesa? — Preguntó el hombre esperando que eso animase a su hijo.

—Nah, yo paso. — Respondió él sin mirar a su padre siquiera.

Dennis se extrañó. Cuando Kevin tenía doce años eso solía funcionar, pero claro, ahora tenía casi diecisiete.

—Pues vamos a ir igualmente. — Concluyó el padre.

Kevin bufó y se levantó del sofá. Dennis y él subieron al coche y el padre arrancó el vehículo. Kevin no podía dejar de pensar en Eddy, su Eddy. Estaba preocupado por él y le envió un SMS:

_¿Te encuentras mejor?_

No puso nada más porque no quería tentar a la suerte y que el bajito se enfadase aún más. Sintió la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo y lo sacó. Era un SMS de Eddy:

_Sí, me duele un poco la cara pero menos._

Kevin se enterneció al leer eso. Amaba a ese muchacho.

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Eddy._

Respondió.

No llegó respuesta alguna y Kevin se desanimó un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eddy leyó una y otra vez el último SMS de Kevin. Le mentía, le mentía... estaba muy seguro de que Kevin no le añoraba tanto. Seguro que estaba con alguien riéndose de lo que él contestase.

_Deja estar esa mierda de una puta vez, Kevin._

Fue su contundente contestación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la hamburguesería padre e hijo pidieron hamburguesas con queso y refrescos de cola para beber. Después se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada.

—Papá, voy al baño. — Dijo Kev.

—Vale, pero no tardes o se te enfriará la hamburguesa. — Respondió Dennis.

Kevin entró al baño y miró si estaba solo. Lo estaba. Mejor porque necesitaba algo de intimidad para lo que iba a hacer. Kevin miró su lista de contactos del móvil y seleccionó el número de Eddy, pulsó la opción de llamar y esperó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eddy escuchó la melodía de su móvil y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Kevin. Contuvo la respiración unos instantes y después aceptó la llamada.

—¿Sí? —

—_Eddy... tienes que creerme. _— Escuchó decir a Kevin.

—No sé qué tienes contra mi ¿No lo puedes olvidar y ya está? — Preguntó Eddy mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

—_No tengo nada contra ti, tú me gustas... _— Respondió el pelirrojo.

—¿Ah, sí? Deja de intentar tomarme el pelo. — Respondió Eddy más como una súplica que como una orden.

—_¿Qué te asusta tanto? _—

—¡No me asusta nada! —

—_¿Yo te gusto? _— Preguntó Kevin repentinamente.

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al moreno. Kevin le gustaba. Eddy McGee jamás tendría ni un pequeño escarceo sexual con alguien que realmente no le gustase, pero el moreno desconfiaba del chico de la gorra desde el día de los insultos. Tenía muchos sentimientos enfrentados: miedo a ser humillado, el otro le gustaba... Todo esto era un lio para el pobre hijo de los McGee que aún no conseguía olvidar lo que sintió cuando el otro deslizó sus manos por casi todo su cuerpo, acariciándoselo.

—No lo sé... — Dijo Eddy. —Todo esto ha sido muy... ha ido muy rápido. Necesito pensar. —

—_Está bien, lo entiendo. _— Dijo el pelirrojo. —_Cuando lo tengas claro... ¿Me lo dirás? _—

—Sí. — Respondió el moreno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos chicos se despidieron. Kevin salió del baño muy triste y volvió a su mesa.

—Has tardado mucho, campeón. — Le dijo Dennis. —¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Kevin no le respondió. —¿Pasa algo? —

—Papá. —

—¿Si? —

Kevin cogió aire y se preparó para hablar. Era la hora de la verdad, la hora de demostrar de qué pasta estaba hecho, la hora de demostrar que ya no era un niño sino un hombre.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 8. Espero que este ESPECIAL haya sido de vuestro agrado. **

**P.D: Por si alguien no lo sabía, Megagirl3 se llama Diana :D **

**Besos a todos y a todas :D**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC. **CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **Mónica I la única, a Laura I la amazona, a Diana y a mi muy querida Raquel (L)**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Divertir(me)

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Boney M – Rasputin

Kamaliya – Butterflies

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

recordad que son de **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Kevin había tomado una decisión. Si quería que Eddy le creyese y accediese a estar con él tenía que ir con la verdad por delante, y la verdad era que él no se avergonzaba de su amado moreno. Se pasó mucho con sus insultos, por eso ahora debía recuperarlo y mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, habían sido muchos años detrás de él, muchos días mirándole mientras ambos jugaban con el resto de sus amigos.

Kevin no sabía con exactitud cuándo se enamoró de Edward Skipper McGee, sólo sabía que después de hacerse amigos veía las ocurrencias de Eddy como entretenimientos en vez de como ataques. Estuvo muchísimo tiempo reflexionando sobre la actitud de Eddy para con el resto de chicos del cul-de-sac durante todos esos años y todo encajaba, todo. Cuando llegó a ese punto también fue capaz de reflexionar sobre su propia actitud hacia el chico y se dio cuenta de que lo había ridiculizado, negado y menospreciado un montón de veces. Acabó martirizándose un poco por eso hasta que reaccionó y decidió que si no podía compensar a Eddy y a los otros Eds por todos aquellos años de marginación lo menos que podía hacer era evitar que volviesen a caer en eso. Un mes más tarde después de que todos se hiciesen "amigos" el resto de chicos del cul-de-sac hicieron una tentativa de volver al juego de siempre, pero Kevin, el líder indiscutible, no lo consintió. Si alguien no avisaba a los Eds para quedar él lo hacía, si despreciaban en algún sentido a los tres muchachos él lo arreglaba, pero su golpe maestro fue una verdadera muestra de valentía por parte del chico Harvey: consiguió hablar con las Kanker y las invitó a unirse al grupo. Las caras de los chicos del vecindario fue tremenda, todos estaban aterrorizados, los Eds eran los más asustados porque temían al ataque de besos de la tres hermanas pero no ocurrió. Kevin las convenció de que tenían que comportarse y ellas lo hicieron porque estaban cansadas de ser siempre solo las tres. Los chicos del cul-de-sac vieron que su líder iba enserio, no estaban dispuestos a desafiarle porque tenían claro que no eran rivales para el valiente quarterback, así que aceptaron a los seis nuevos integrantes de su grupo. Y así se integraron tanto que no hubo forma de excluirles en absoluto, aunque nadie lo intentó jamás.

Aunque tras esa petición del pelirrojo se escondía una verdad que el propio chico ignoraba, no quería que nadie tocase a Eddy, no quería que nadie lastimase a Eddy, no quería que nadie se tomase tantas confianzas con ese chico. En aquellos tiempos Rolf y Nazz se enfadaron varias veces con él porque se centraba demasiado en Eddy, porque era verdad, ese chico sin que él lo advirtiese se había convertido en el centro de su mundo. Sólo quería llegar al instituto y ver su cara, ver su sonrisa y estar con él.

No podía evitar hacerle la puñeta o bromear con él, pero todo era un simple juego. Tuvo que pasar un año para que él se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos y al principio no podía comprenderlos, a él le había gustado Nazz durante muchos años, pero eso no se comparaba ni un poco a lo que sentía por Eddy. El hijo de los McGee era perfecto desde su punto de vista, tenía una personalidad fuerte y segura, era guapo, adorable... Estuvo guardando celosamente ese secreto y disfrazándolo de amistad hasta el día en el que se lo contó a Nazz borracho, y después de superar la jaqueca posterior al concurso de chupitos le acabó confesando todo a su amiga, la cual le apoyó y le apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Nadie podría entender jamás la felicidad del muchacho la primera vez que probó los labios de su amado. Nadie podría ser tan feliz cuando vio al chico de sus sueños desnudarse para él.

Era el momento de terminar con la mentira, de fingir que era un amigo más. Era ese el momento apropiado de desafiar todo lo establecido para afianzar un vínculo que lo mantuviese unido eternamente con el Sol de su mundo. Era el momento de ser realmente Kevin Wyatt Harvey.

—Papá, hay alguien —Kev vaciló un poco pero después continuó con la misma firmeza con la que había comenzado. — alguien especial, ya sabes a qué me refiero. —

Kevin se quedó expectante, pero no bajó la mirada, como si no tuviese miedo. Dennis meditó unos instantes y sonrió feliz. Había temido durante mucho tiempo que Kevin desconfiase de las mujeres por el abandono de su ex-esposa, tenía razones para dudar de que su hijo fuese a fijarse en alguien al ver como indirectamente había rechazado a numerosas muchachas en aquellos últimos años. Pero se había acabado, ahora todo encajaba para el hombre. Su hijo había estado con una chica en la fiesta y eso le había cambiado. Estaba claro que era una persona especial.

—Bien. —Dennis le sonrió a su hijo. — ¿Es del instituto? —

—Sí. — Respondió Kevin algo cohibido.

—Pues traela a casa, quiero conocerla. — Dijo el padre.

—Ya, eso... bueno, es complicado. — Dijo el chico empezando a replantearse lo que iba a hacer.

—Ya sé lo que pasa. — Dijo el padre con algo de sorna.

—¿Ah, si? — Preguntó el chico de la gorra estúpidamente.

Dennis se acercó para susurrarle algo a su hijo.

—Te acostaste con ella en la fiesta ¿A que sí? — Dijo él con algo de complicidad.

A Kev se le vinieron a la mente imágenes de el otro desnudo y por unos instantes pensó que de haber querido podrían haber tenido sexo con penetración.

—No, no me acosté con nadie. —

—Entonces traela, no sé qué tiene de malo, hijo. — Dijo Dennis sin entender el por qué de la actitud del muchacho. Kevin cogió aire para hablar pero su padre le cortó. — No se hable más, este sábado la quiero cenando en nuestra casa y no acepto un no por respuesta. —

—No creo que eso sea posible. — Dijo él.

—¿Por? — Definitivamente no entendía nada. — Has dicho que es una chica especial. —

—Ese es el maldito problema... — Dejó caer el joven.

—Oh, vamos — Dijo el padre bromeando. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu viejo te levante la chica? —

—Papá... — Kevin se armó de valor. — no hay ninguna chica. —

Dennis no entendía nada. Alguien especial, pero no una chica ¿De qué hablaba su hijo?

—Entonces... ¿De qué hablas? ¿No has dicho que era una chica especial? — Preguntó él temiendo que su hijo se hubiese metido en algún lío. — ¿No estás saliendo con alguien? —

Era ahora o nunca y Kevin lo sabía.

—Sí hay alguien, aunque no estamos saliendo... me gustaría pero aún no. — Dijo él.

—Ya... pero bueno, si la invitamos a cenar no podrá resistirse a tus encantos, hijo. — Dijo él tratando de animarle. — Las chicas adoran esos detalles románticos. —

Era el momento.

—Papá, no estoy colado por ninguna chica. —

—¡Joder, Kevin! ¡Ya está bien, esta bromita está empezando a cansarme! ¿¡Estás o no estás con una chica!? — Dijo Dennis ya molesto

—Es un chico, papá, estoy enamorado de un chico. — Kevin lo dijo de golpe.

Todo se paralizó. Dennis se quedó mudo por la impresión. Vio a Kevin bajar la mirada y nervioso juguetear con el papel que envolvía su cena, su expresión era como de miedo y tristeza.

Kevin no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que Nazz le ayudaría en caso de que no tuviese donde ir, incluso que los demás chicos le ayudarían también, aún así le asustaba y horrorizaba la idea de haber perdido a su familia.

Dennis trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Su hijo, un buen estudiante, un gran deportista, su perfecto hijo era gay y además tenía algo con otro muchacho ¿Qué podía hacer como padre? No quería nada más que la felicidad de su hijo, y si otro chico era quien le hacia feliz no se iba a interponer entre los dos, porque quería a su hijo y porque fuese como fuese y eligiese lo que eligiese él siempre le querría. Aún así no dijo nada, así que Kevin habló.

—Sé que te he decepcionado, papá. — Dijo casi en un sususurro.

—No digas estupideces, Kevin. Tú no has hecho nada malo, y no me has decepcionado en absoluto.— Dijo el hombre como si nada.

—Entonces ¿No te importa? — Preguntó extrañado el chico de la gorra.

—¿Tú le quieres? — Preguntó su padre.

—Demasiado, creo que si él no estuviese... no sé, no podría vivir. —

—Entonces está bien ¿Lo vas a traer a cenar el sábado? — Preguntó el padre.

—No creo que sea posible porque me ha pedido tiempo, aún no sabe lo que siente. Él sabe que a mi me gusta pero yo no sé si le gusto. — Dijo Kevin.

—Seguro que sí, ya verás como sí. — Trató de animarle su padre.

—No lo sé... vamos a ver, él realmente no sabe que me gusta porque no se lo cree. — Explicó el chaval. — Sin querer le hice una putada muy grande y ahora... —

—Comprendo. Hijo, el amor es como los deportes, jugando limpio tienes que ganar a toda costa. — Explicó Dennis. — ¿Le conozco? —

—Sí, pero él no lo tiene claro, conoces a sus padres y no quiero que se enteren y que por mi culpa se meta en un lío. —

—No voy a decirle nada a nadie, hijo ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Dennis Harvey.

—Eddy McGee. — Confesó el pelirrojo.

—Es el hijo de Jack y Jessica. — Kevin asintió. — No te preocupes, hijo. Lo vas a conseguir. Si haces algo grande para que te crea él lo hará y, además, será tuyo. — Trató de instruirle el adulto.

—Por eso te lo he contado, porque no quiero que sea un secreto, quiero que sepa que realmente le quiero. — Dijo el chico.

—Muy bien, eso es fantástico. Se te ocurrirá algo seguro. Un McGee jamás ha derrotado a un Harvey y eso no va a ocurrir a estas alturas. — Dijo el padre como si se tratase de una competición para hacer reír a su hijo menor.

Los dos rieron y siguieron cenando apaciblemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado por la mañana y Sarah se despertó bastante animada, se vistió y aún sabiendo que Jimmy la evadía un poco últimamente fue a buscarle a su casa como de costumbre.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó. Sasha Ann no tardó en salir a recibirla.

—Ah, Hola, Sarah. — Dijo la mujer educadamente, aunque en su interior ardía de rabia al pensar lo mucho que su hijo sufría por esa chica.

—¿Está Jimmy? — Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, cariño. Jimmy va a pasar el fin de semana en casa de su abuela. — Explicó la rubia.

—Oh, está bien... gracias igualmente. — Dijo ella un poco triste.

Después fue a casa de Nazz y le abrió Jolene.

—Hola, Sarah, si buscas a Nazz está arriba viendo una película con Jonny. — Explicó la mujer.

Sarah se extrañó porque la mujer parecía contenta, demasiado contenta.

—Bueno... no quisiera molestarla así que volveré más tarde. — Concluyó Sarah.

Fue a casa de Rolf y le dijeron que había salido con su novia. Evitó ir a casa de Doble D por razones más que evidentes, y no iba a ir a casa de las Kanker. Sólo le quedaba por visitar la casa de Eddy y la de Kevin. No supo demasiado bien por qué pero escogió la primera opción.

—Hola, Sarah. — La saludó Jack McGee.

—Hola, señor McGee ¿Está Eddy? — Preguntó ella.

—Sí, claro que está. Después de la paliza que le dieron ayer no estaba para muchos trotes. Sus amigos han venido hace un rato, pero ya se fueron ¿Quieres verle? — Preguntó el hombre.

—Claro. —

El padre de Eddy la guió a la habitación del muchacho.

—Edward, ha venido tu amiga Sarah a verte. Os dejo solos. — Dijo el padre cerrando tras de si.

—Hola, Eddy ¿Te duele mucho? —

Eddy estaba tumbado en su cama mientras la música de Tom Jones sonaba de fondo.

—Ya no tanto, la verdad. — Respondió él algo extrañado de verla por allí.

Eddy y Sarah se llevaban bien, bastante bien de hecho, lo único es que no solían quedar ellos dos y sólo se veían con el resto del grupo.

—Nos van a castigar el lunes. — Dijo Sarah intentando sacar tema.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Por la pelea del partido. Se lió una impresionante ¿No te acuerdas? — Preguntó ella olvidando que la pelea se había originado porque pegaron al bajito.

—No... un hijo de puta me arreó en la cara. Maldito cabrón... ya le pillaré. — Comentó el chico McGee.

—¡Ostras! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Cuando te llevaron a la enfermería Kevin se tiró encima del quarterback de los Lumpers porque te había pegado! — Sarah se tumbó junto a Eddy en la cama y siguió hablando emocionada. — Y el entrenador le gritaba para que parase, pero no lo hizo, dijo que iba a matarle por haberte hecho daño. —

A Eddy le empezó a latir muy rápido el corazón ¿Kevin había hecho eso por él? Entonces... entonces sí sentía algo por él ¿Verdad?

—¿Kevin hizo eso? — Solo acertó a responder.

—¡Sí! Es taaan valiente — Dijo en tono soñador. — y después la pelea siguió con el público de los dos colegios. —

—Pero si cuando yo desperté Kevin estaba en la enfermería. — Explicó el bajito.

—Ah, ya. Después de dejar inconsciente al imbécil ese exigió saber dónde estabas, pero no sé qué más pasó con él porque me puse a pelear con los demás. — Concluyó ella.

—Ah... —

Edward Skipper McGee se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la verdad, y la verdad parecía ser la más feliz posible: Kevin sentía algo por él.

Eddy deseó ver al chico de la gorra cuanto más pronto mejor.

—Parecía como un príncipe salvando a su princesa de un dragón. — Dejó caer Sarah.

—¿Príncipe? ¿Quién? — Preguntó el moreno, ya que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Qué tonto eres! Decía que Kevin parecía tu príncipe salvándote. — Explicó la pelirroja.

Eddy se puso más rojo que una manzana.

—¡Yo no soy una princesa! — Dijo él.

—Vale, pues era un príncipe salvando a su príncipe. — Dijo ella.

Eddy pensó por unos instantes en Kevin como si fuese un príncipe de cuento. Sí, podría serlo porque era muy atractivo, era el chico más guapo que el moreno había visto en su vida, tenía la sonrisa más bonita, el pelo más suave, la mirada más profunda, el cuerpo más perfecto y las manos más hábiles. Para Edward, Kev era _perfecto._

—¿Estáis muy enamorados, verdad? — Preguntó ella repentinamente.

Eddy estuvo a punto de caer de la cama al escuchar eso. Tenía que negarlo todo.

—¡No! ¡Qué tontería! — Negó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo que no? Pasasteis un mogollón de tiempo en el armario, salisteis con la ropa mal puesta y despeinados. — Se justificó ella.

—¿Y? ¡Nos enrollamos como todos los demás! — Se defendió él.

Sí, Kevin le gustaba y él creía gustarle a Kevin también, pero eso no era asunto de Sarah.

—El domingo fuiste a su casa. — Recordó la chica.

Eddy se había asegurado de que no hubiese nadie en la calle ¿No se había fijado en la presencia de Sarah?

—¿Y? Es amigo mio. — Dijo él. Ella no sabía nada y si lo sabía no podía demostrar nada tampoco. — ¿Jimmy y tú ya no sois amigos? — Preguntó él por cambiar de tema.

—Me parece que ya no. — Dijo la chica algo triste.

—¿Y eso? — Preguntó el moreno.

—Se me declaró, nos besamos y le dije que no podía salir con él. — Explicó.

—¿Por qué? —

—Si admites que hay algo entre Kev y tú te lo explico. —

—En tus sueños, niñata. — Dijo él medio de broma medio enserio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado por la tarde y Lee y Eddy estaban en la habitación del chico charlando como los dos mejores amigos que eran.

—Lee, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Kevin. —

—¿Sobre Kevin? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil esta vez? —

Lee era una amiga muy sobreprotectora y tenía miedo de contarle lo ocurrido porque ya se había enfadado suficiente con los insultos y había estado fastidiando al otro toda la semana. Eddy cogió su móvil y buscó los mensajes de Kevin de la noche anterior. Lee los leyó.

—¿No puede dejar de pensar en ti? — Preguntó ella extrañada. — ¿Es bipolar o algo? ¡Después de todo lo que te dijo! —

—En la enfermería me pidió perdón. — Explicó el chico.

—Sobre eso: siento no haber ido, unas zorras me insultaron y les tuve que dar una lección. — Se excusó ella.

—Nah, no importa, Lee. — Dijo él. — Y Kevin me dijo que yo... que yo le gusto. — Eso lo dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

Lee Shelby Kanker miró a su amigo. Parecía tan emocionado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a empezar a saltar de alegría como un niño pequeño. Recordó las palabras de Rolf, Kevin efectivamente estaba empezando a actuar como un enamorado ¿Sería bueno decirle a Eddy lo que según Rolf había dicho que sentía el pelirrojo?

—¿Y a ti él te gusta? — Preguntó la muchacha.

—Creo que sí... le dije que cuando lo tuviese claro se lo diría. — Le respondió Edward.

—Entonces ¿Vas a llamarle o a verle para decírselo? — Preguntó Lee.

—No lo sé, creo que me miente y no le gusto, aunque después de que me defendiese en el partido no sé muy bien qué pensar. — Explicó el moreno algo triste.

Era el momento y Lee lo sabía, tenía que decírselo. La mayor de las Kanker sabía que su novio no mentía y que si le había dicho eso era porque realmente el pelirrojo había hablado de ello. Ya era hora de arreglar aquel lío y de que su mejor amigo dejase de llorar por los rincones.

—Eddy, Rolf me dijo que Kevin le había dicho que está colado por ti. — Y lo dijo con esa delicadeza que caracterizaba a las Kanker.

Eddy se quedó paralizado por la impresión durante unos instantes y repitió mentalmente lo que le había dicho su amiga. Y después su característica sonrisa de felicidad le iluminó el rostro.

—¿Enserio? — Preguntó sin dejar de sonreir.

—Sí. — Dijo Lee sonriéndole también. — ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? —

—¿El qué? — Preguntó Eddy que ya se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

—Que te gusta, porque supongo que querrás salir con él. —

—Igual mañana... no sé, necesito pensar qué le voy a decir. —

Lee pensó en algo mejor.

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor... —

Lee empezó a contarle su plan al chico y Eddy la escuchó con interés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

May había decidido que tenía que ayudar a su novio, por eso se encontraba el chico temblando y vestido únicamente con un bañador frente a la bañera de su casa. May iba vestida con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules muy cortos, el pelo lo llevaba sujeto con una cola de caballo.

Eso iba a se difícil, o eso pensaba May, porque Ed pese a tener miedo realmente no era tan inocente como su novia y sabía que iba a estar desnudo, con ella y en una casa vacía. Era una ocasión perfecta para él. aunque tendría que fingir un poco.

—Ed, entra en la bañera. — Ordenó la chica.

—May, tengo miedo. — Se quejó el muchacho. —¿Te vas a bañar conmigo? — Preguntó sonriendo bobamente. May respondió a la sonrisa sin intuir nada.

—Vale, gallito. Pero no tengo bañador, da igual, lo haré con ropa. — Dijo ella.

—No, con ropa no. La ropa interior es como un bikini. — Propuso Ed.

—Está bien. — La inocente muchacha se quedó en ropa interior y los dos entraron en la bañera.

Estuvieron en remojo un poco y después May le dio la esponja a su chico y también el jabón.

—Ponte de pie y enjabonate, cariño. — Ordenó la muchacha.

—¡No, May! ¡Primero el pelo! — Dijo él.

—Vale ¿Te lo lavo yo?

—¡Sí!

May se puso detrás del muchacho y empezó a enjabonarle el pelo. Edward odiaba bañarse, pero no en aquellos momentos. Estaba muy excitado, mucho. Podía notar su pene crecer y endurecerse. Sin que la chica lo notase se bajó un poco el bañador y empezó a masturbarse.

—Ed, ya está tu pelo. Ahora levantate que necesitas lavarte el cuerpo.

Ed obedeció. May no tardó en ver a su novio, ya sin una sola prenda cubriendo su cuerpo, masturbándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

—Mi cosita se pone dura cuando te veo... ¡Ah! Y me gusta tocármela así ¿Quieres tocarla? —ofreció. La rubia estaba paralizada. Se estaba empezando a excitar también pero aún así no hizo nada—. Yo sí quiero tocarte tu cosita.

Ed se acercó a la asustada chica y metió una mano en sus bragas. Comenzó a acariciarle lentamente ahí. May no sabía ni qué hacer.

—Quiero ir a la cama ¿Tú quieres? —preguntó el chico.

May sabía que si aceptaba no habría vuelta atrás. Ed estaba demasiado excitado. Si aceptaba harían el amor. Tomó una decisión.

—Sí, vamos a la cama.

Salieron de la bañera y empezaron a besarse. El chico la cogió en brazos y la llevó delicadamente hasta el lecho, donde la depositó con suavidad.

—Ed...

La chica se desabrochó el sostén y el muchacho pudo contemplar sus senos, los primeros que veía en su vida. No tardó en llevar sus manos hasta ellos para acariciarlos y después empezó a besarlos y apretarlos mientras la rubia suspiraba y le acariciaba el pelo.

—May... mi cosita quiere jugar con la tuya —dijo el chico enseñándole un preservativo.

—Claro, nugget mío —respondió. Tenía vergüenza pero aún así se quitó la última prenda.

Ed casi se tiró encima suya y después de algunos besos y caricias, se introdujo lentamente en ella. May sintió algo de dolor por ser su primera vez ¿Eso era el sexo? Era una sensación extraña pero placentera. Intentaban hacerlo lo mejor posible pero no tenían experiencia y fue algo desastroso, aunque a ambos les gustó.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó ella al terminar—. A mi sí.

—A mi también porque tú eres la gallinita de mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rolf escuchó su móvil sonar. Odiaba ese aparato y lo miró con asco hasta que advirtió que quien le estaba llamando era su Lee. Rolf, con sonrisa de enamorado, contestó.

—¿Qué deseas, mi hermosa diosa?

—_Rolfie, mi vida... te llamo para contarte una cosa muy interesante._

—_Cuéntale a Rolf lo que tú desees, hermosa princesa mía._

—_Rolfie sexy, Eddy se le va a declarar mañana a Kevin._

Rolf estuvo a punto de dejar caer el movil.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 9. Segunda parte del especial.**_

_**¿Os ha gustado el lemon May x Ed? Espero que sí ^.^**_

_**Ahora a responder reviews:**_

**_Silluevenperrosygatos: _**Sí, Bebe se puso creativa XD Jimmy tiene apoyo y siempre lo tendrá. Doble D... no adelantaré cosas :P Y sí SUSPENSE. Y no Diana, no te engañes, odias tu privacidad :P

_**Princes-Slash: **_Muchas gracias ^.^ Espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura.

_**Jheyder: **_Me alegro de que el fic sea de tu agrado ^.^ En cuanto al de los Simpson, no hay segunda parte porque estaba probando cosas nuevas y no la habrá, lo siento. Si quieres leer otro fic mio de los Simpson tendrás que esperar a que termine este porque empezaré ¡Un fic yaoi de los Simpson! Parejas sorpresa :P

Y al hilo de lo de avisar... yo soy la autora y sí, me encanta que leáis el fic, pero ya hago bastante escribiéndolo así que no voy a avisar a NADIE más. Si os gusta la podéis seguir o poner en favoritos y os llegará un aviso a vuestro correo.

**XOXO**

_**OFIXD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **todo el que lo lea :D**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Divertir(me)

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Body Rockers — I like the way you move

Soulja Boy — Kiss me thru the phone

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

recordad que son de **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

El sábado empezó de forma interesante para Nazz. Se levantó y desayunó con sus padres y salió a correr por el cul-de-sac como de costumbre. Vio a su padre salir con el coche para ir al trabajo y poco después tuvo que dejar de correr porque Jonny la saludó desde su jardín.

—Hola, Nazz.

—Hola, Jonny ¿Qué haces?

—Pues la verdad es que estaba viendo a ver si te veía para preguntarte algo —respondió el chico sonriéndole—: ¿Te gustaría hacer algo esta tarde?

Nazz casi se volvió loca cuando escuchó la pregunta. Jonny era muy guapo desde su punto de vista y muy divertido. Su madre tenía mucha razón, le gustaba y mucho.

—Vale ¿Qué haremos? —contestó muy coqueta tocándose el pelo.

—Había pensado en ver una peli en mi casa, pero mis padres van a estar allí todo el día, así que podríamos ir al cine.

—Podríamos ir a mi cuarto mejor, allí tengo una tele —sugirió la chica.

—Pero tus padres se van a enfadar si voy —notó Jonny.

—Mi padre está en el trabajo y a mi madre no le importará.

Jonny acabó accediendo a ir a casa de la chica. Nazz, por el camino, le sugirió ver una película protagonizada por Diane Lane llamada "Bajo el sol de la Toscana". Nazz la adoraba y Jonny no la había visto así que aceptó la propuesta. El chico pensó que de todos modos tampoco se iba a fijar mucho en la película teniendo a esa belleza a su lado.

Le dio mucha vergüenza encontrarse a Jolene y casi ni la miró por lo que había ocurrido la semana

anterior pero la mujer actuaba como si nada. Los dos subieron al piso superior y la madre de la chica decidió que no subiría a revisar si estaban bien, que les iba a dejar intimidad total.

Nazz sabía que su madre ni subiría ni les interrumpiría y estaba muy feliz por ello. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto la chica le pidió a Jonny que se sentara en su silla y empezó a sacar ropa del armario.

—Jonny, tengo que ir a ducharme ¿Me esperas aquí?

—Claro —respondió muy avergonzado.

Ella entró al baño que había en su habitación y aparentemente dejó la puerta medio abierta por accidente. Mentira, lo tenía pensado desde que invitó al chico a ir a su casa. Entró en el baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa de deporte imaginándose a Jonny espiándola.

Jonny no quería mirar, pero la curiosidad fue más grande y no pudo evitar asomarse. Nazz notó que él la miraba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, si quería verla la iba a ver. Se quitó la ropa restante y, completamente desnuda, se estiró. Jonny contuvo la respiración, no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica. Había soñado con ese cuerpo miles de veces, pero era mil veces más hermoso que en sus sueños.

La rubia se metió en la bañera pero no cerró las cortinas. Abrió la llave del agua y ajustó la temperatura, cuando estuvo a su gusto empezó a mojarse todo el pelo y el cuerpo.

El chico podía ver como pasaba sus manos por toda su anatomía, parecía estar disfrutando mucho de aquella ducha. No se dio cuenta de que tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo dentro del baño y de que ella podía verle fácilmente.

Nazz notó que Jonny estaba casi dentro del baño y fingió no darse cuenta. Cogió algo de champú y empezó a aplicárselo por todo el cabello, haciendo un leve masaje con sus dos manos.

El chico Connor estaba muy excitado, esa chica era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

La capitana de los animadores decidió que era el momento del punto fuerte de su pequeño show. Se retiró todo el jabón del pelo y después se lo recogió todo con una coleta alta improvisada y mal hecha. Cogió su gel y puso la cantidad necesaria en la esponja, después comenzó a enjabonar todo su cuerpo, deseando que Jonny no pudiese contenerse y se lo hiciese en la misma bañera.

El amante de la madera la miró una vez más antes de abandonar el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Nazz se sintió confundida y terminó de ducharse lo más rápido posible. Se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y sin secarse el pelo ni nada salió del baño peine en mano. Se alegró al ver a Jonny aún ahí aunque el chico estaba rojo y muy nervioso, eso la enterneció.

—Siento haber tardado, iba muy sudada —explicó ella fingiendo —. ¿Aún quieres que veamos la peli?

—Va-vale —respondió muy nervioso —. ¿Cuál vemos?

—Ya lo habíamos hablado, "Bajo el sol de la Toscana" —dijo ella —. Estás muy rojo ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí-sí, todo genial —contestó él muy nervioso. Nazz disfrutó de eso.

Pusieron la película, Jonny no se enteraba de nada porque la chica se había sentado muy cerca suya.

—¿Es romántica, verdad? —preguntó Nazz.

—Mu-mucho —contestó él. Ya podía haber sido la película más terrorífica de la historia que Jonny no hubiese notado la diferencia en aquellos momentos.

Nazz apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se pegó más a él. El chico no sabía qué hacer, finalmente decidió abrazarla. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban abrazados completamente, ignorando la película totalmente, justo en la escena en la que Frances y Marcello se conocían.

—Nazz —la llamó él con voz firme.

—¿Si?

—Bésame —dijo él.

—Oh, Jonny, no creo que sea muy buena idea —pareció dudar, aunque realmente se moría por hacerlo, pero aún así quería alargar un poco más el sufrimiento del chico.

—Vamos, uno pequeñito... —pidió él acercando su rostro al de la chica.

—Jonny, yo... —él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, después lo retiró.

—Uno, sólo uno...

empezaron a besarse lentamente. La rubia rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

—Nazzie... —susurró él cuando se separaron unos instantes para tomar aire.

Siguieron besándose hasta que se volvió muy apasionado. Nazz dejó los labios del chico y empezó a besarle el cuello.

—Oh, lo haces tan bien, cielo —la elogió él.

Ella se separó y él intentó besarle el cuello también.

—Despacito, Jonny, que si mi padre me nota algo me mata.

—Sí, tranquila, tú relajate.

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose y Jonny paró de golpe.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella preocupada por la repentina acción del muchacho.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó él armándose de valor. Nazz podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido que parecía que se fuese a salir de su pecho.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí... Nazzie, tú me gustas desde que era un crío —dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tú también me gustas.

No aguantaron más. Se besaron otra vez y acabaron viendo lo que quedaba de película abrazados en la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kevin pasó el sábado con su padre, acampando en el bosque. Allí el chico decidió apagar su móvil, no porque no desease hablar con sus amigos o recibir una llamada de su amado Eddy, sino porque quería hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser rechazado.

—Hijo, no te va a rechazar —le dijo su padre.

—¿Y si lo hace? —preguntó Kev lleno de pesimismo.

—Kevin ¿Él te ha besado? —El pelirrojo asintió —. Le gustas, deja que se aclare y verás como viene él solo.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —repitió lleno de pesimismo otra vez.

—¿Y si te arreo un capón por plasta, hijo? —le preguntó Dennis de broma —. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nicholas va a volver la semana que viene —explicó Dennis.

Kevin casi saltó de alegría ¡Su hermano mayor iba a volver! Nicholas había conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar a Europa, en principio no iba a aceptar, pero cuando descubrió que la que era su novia le engañaba con el que por aquel entonces era su mejor amigo aceptó la beca y se marchó tras romper con su ex. La chica había ido muchas veces a casa de los Harvey llorando y suplicándoles que le dijesen cómo ponerse en contacto con el chico, Kevin y Dennis, conocedores de los acontecimientos, se negaron el rotundo. Fueron unos días muy tensos para Kevin y Nazz ya que la chica en cuestión era Aleah, la prima hermana de la rubia. Lo solucionaron decidiendo que eso no era entre ellos y que no tenía porque destrozar su amistad.

—¿Por qué vuelve este año tan pronto? —preguntó el chico de la gorra.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de tener a tu hermano de vuelta? —preguntó Dennis de broma.

—Claro que sí. Sólo digo que vuelve demasiado pronto.

—No sé muy bien el por qué pero ha terminado mucho antes. Bueno, lo importante es que estaremos los tres en casa de nuevo, la familia Harvey al completo.

—Sí, eso sí —Kevin suspiró —. No sé qué haré el lunes cuando vea a Eddy.

—Hijo, actúa con naturalidad y punto, ya verás como todo irá bien. Recuerda que de todos modos el lunes sólo irás a las clases de la tarde.

—Uf, es verdad, ya ni me acordaba de la revisión. Espero que no me pinchen esta vez.

—Sabes que te toca —dijo Dennis. Kevin se puso blanco solo de pensarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo Eddy se despertó muy molesto. Aún le dolía la cara y el plan de Lee se fue al garete tan pronto como Rolf les contó que Kevin iba a pasar todo el fin de semana fuera.

Eddy fue a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar y se encontró con su padre preparando unos huevos fritos con bacon.

—Buenos días, hijo ¿Qué tal has dormido? —le saludó Jack.

—Bueno, bien ¿Y mamá?

—Trabajando, hoy le tocaba otra vez ¿No te acordabas?

—No, papá, la verdad es que no, han pasado demasiadas cosas.

—¿Aún estás desanimado por la chica? —preguntó Jack.

Eddy sonrió mentalmente al escuchar a su padre referirse a Kevin como "la chica", claro que el hombre no tenía ni idea de quién era la persona de la que estaba enamorada su hijo ¡Un momento! ¿Enamorado? Eddy estaba... ¿Enamorado de Kevin?

—¿Pasa algo, Edward?

—Ah, no, nada —respondió él dejando estar su debate mental por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doble D pasó todo el sábado con su novia. No se atrevió a preguntarle sobre lo que le había dicho Sarah, en lugar de eso estuvo observándola. Marie se comportaba como una mujer enamorada, enamorada de él, Doble D se emocionaba solo de pensarlo. Él también la amaba.

El sábado no cenó solo por lo que intentó tratar el tema de la chica con sus padres, la respuesta fue clara y contundente: No nos gusta para ti, parece una mala influencia, se viste de modo inadecuado, saca malas notas... búscate otra novia o dedícate a estudiar que es lo que tienes que hacer.

El domingo se quedó solo en su casa hasta que Marie se le unió con la escusa de que necesitaba ayuda para estudiar. Terminaron en la habitación del chico besándose en la cama. Eddward empezó a acariciar la espalda de su chica mientras la chica Kanker hacía lo mismo con la de él. Doble D se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, el nunca había estado así con una chica, Marie en cambio sí había estado así antes con un chico. Edd se detuvo de golpe, era hora de hablar sobre lo que Sarah le había contado.

—Marie, tenemos que hablar —dijo el chico separándola de si mismo. Marie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Después, amorcito —intentó besarle de nuevo pero el chico la detuvo.

—Esto es serio, Marie.

La chica bufó algo fastidiada y se apartó de su novio. Él bajó la mirada y se puso a mirar sus zapatillas, no tenía idea de como sacar aquel tema.

—¿Jimmy te cae bien? —preguntó el chico —. ¿Sois amigos?

La chica de pelo azul miró a su novio con extrañeza. El chico parecía nervioso y no hacía más que mirar el suelo.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella fingiendo tranquilidad —. ¿Por?

—¿Lo suficientemente bien como para acostarte con él? —dejó caer el chico atreviéndose a mirarla a la cara por fin.

Marie bajó la mirada ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? ¿Iba a romper con ella? Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos sin que pudiese impedirlo.

—No sé cómo te has enterado, pero... te juro que sólo fue una vez —intentó explicar la chica.

Doble D la miró consternado ¿Le estaba engañando?

—Suficiente, largo de mi casa —dijo con dureza.

—Doble D... déjame explicártelo. No es lo que tú te crees —intentó justificarse ella.

—¿Ah, no? Esa es la escusa más típica del mundo —el chico se levantó y se puso frente a la chica con los brazos cruzados —. quiero que te largues, olvidate de que has estado alguna vez conmigo.

Marie se puso a llorar más fuerte y a suplicar entre lágrimas que la escuchase y que todo había sido un error. A Eddward le rompió el corazón verla así.

—Marie, cuéntamelo —dijo él.

—Cu-cuando jugamos a siete minutos en el paraíso... yo pensé que te había dado asco besarme —empezó a explicar antes de ser interrumpida por el chico.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Marie! ¡Lo único que quería era no tener que besarte por obligación!

—Pue-pues yo creí que sí... —Marie se limpió otra lágrima que acababa de salir de uno de sus ojos — y también me besé con Jimmy en el juego y como Sarah no le quiere... lo hicimos ese domingo por despecho —Marie terminó de explicarlo y se levantó dispuesta a irse.

No pudo salir. Doble D la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Doble D?

El chico la giró y le dio el mejor beso que había recibido en la vida.

—Creía que me estabas engañando con él, perdóname. Te amo, Marie. Odio haberte hecho hacer esas cosas —se volvieron a besar y se tumbaron en la cama.

—Doble D, tú no sabias nada. Siento no habértelo contado, siento no ser virgen para ti.

—Eso no importa —se besaron de nuevo —. lo único que me importa es que eres mi compañera y sólo estás conmigo y sólo harás cosas conmigo... Solos tú y yo.

—Nosotros solos... —completó Marie.

Los besos se hicieron mucho más apasionados y los enamorados empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del otro como queriendo cubrirlo con sus manos. Por encima de la ropa, claro.

—Marie... ¿Quieres dibujarme? —Preguntó él de golpe.

—Sí, me encantaría ¿Ahora? Podría traer las cosas de mi casa.

Al final los dos fueron a la caravana de las Kanker y llevaron a casa de los Lucas el caballete de Marie, un cuaderno de dibujo de tamaño mediano y un estuche con lápices y carboncillos.

La chica lo estaba colocando todo cuando vio a Doble D frente a ella descalzo y con un albornoz. No llevaba su gorro y su pelo negro estaba algo alborotado.

—¿Eddward? —preguntó.

Edd se acercó a su cama y se quitó el albornoz. Iba vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos blancos.

—Me cago en todo... —murmuró Marie para si mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su pareja —. no puedes estar más bueno.

—Gra-gracias —murmuró él totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Por-por qué así? —preguntó ella.

—Me dijiste que alguna vez te gustaría dibujarme desnudo, además los desnudos son muy

artísticos…. —explicó él.

—Pero si no estás desnudo —comentó ella.

Doble D tomó aire y se bajó los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. Después se tumbó en su cama en una pose que le hacía parecer un hermoso ángel.

—¿A-así estoy bien? —preguntó él.

Marie, que se había quedado contemplándole impresionada respondió al fin.

—Sí, estás perfecto.

La chica cogió sus utensilios y empezó a trazar algunas figuras básicas en el papel. Su vista se dirigía inevitablemente al pene de su novio... trató de no pensar más en ello y siguió dibujándolo. Aunque los minutos pasaban la excitación de ambos no desaparecía. El dibujo estaba casi completo pero Marie no parecía muy contenta con el resultado, se acercó a la cama y movió un poco la manta que se encontraba situada junto a la pierna de Doble D.

—Hmmm... creo que debería cambiar esto de sitio —comentó ella.

Doble D se sentó en la cama y tiró del brazo de Marie. La chica se dejó caer encima suya. Se empezaron a besar. Eddward ayudó a la chica a deshacerse de la ropa y pronto estuvieron los dos desnudos y tocándose. Él empezó a besarle los hombros mientras ella pensaba en lo bueno que era y en que no parecía el tímido chico de la corbata que aparentaba ser.

Pasó un rato y poco después de los preliminares Eddward ya estaba encima suya, para ser la primera vez del chico lo hacía muy bien, demasiado bien, como si fuese una especie de Dios del sexo. Ella no podía dejar de gemir y de acariciar todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Doble D ¡Ah! ¡Más rápido! —pidió.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ah! —respondió él.

Lo estaban pasando genial y a punto de llegar al clímax. Entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 10 :D**_

_**Sí, suspense. Que nadie me mate.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**OFIXD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **todo el que lo lea :D**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Divertir(me)

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: I'm a Believer — Smash Mouth

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

recordad que son de **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

—¿Eddward, estás estudiando? —preguntó Carla, quien entraba junto con Lennard al dormitorio de su hijo.

Ambos quedaron mudos de la impresión al ver a su hijo de la forma que le encontraron.

—¡EDDWARD!

A Doble D y Marie casi les dio un ataque. Automáticamente se escondieron bajo las mantas y él sacó la cabeza.

—Madre, padre... pu-puedo explicar esto.

—¡No hace falta que expliques nada! —respondió Carla molesta — ¡Te esperamos en el salón! ¡Ahora! ¡Y la señorita que se vista y se marche!

Cuando los padres salieron del dormitorio los dos se levantaron a buscar su ropa para poder vestirse lo más rápido posible.

—Lo siento, Marie. Siento que haya pasado todo esto.

—No ha sido tu culpa, amorcito. Lo único que espero es que no se lo cuenten a mi madre.

En el salón, Lennard le dirigía miradas de reproche a su esposa. No acababa de aceptar a la novia de su hijo pero se estaba haciendo a la idea, más Carla estaba exagerando desde su punto de vista, era una madre ausente -como él- pero sobreprotectora y mucho más estricta que él. El señor Lucas entendía perfectamente a su hijo: ¿Para qué iba a hablarles de su novia si sabía que no la aceptarían? Y tampoco le había sorprendido en demasía saber que su hijo ya mantenía relaciones sexuales porque era una edad más que normal para iniciarse en esas prácticas, de hecho él mismo lo habría hecho también si su mujer no hubiese sido tan tradicional... tampoco es que haber encontrado a su hijo en semejante situación hubiese sido de su agrado pero mejor en casa que en cualquier lugar lleno de gérmenes ¿Habrían usado protección?

Carla ignoraba las miradas que le dirigía su esposo. Adoraba a su hijo con toda su alma. Su esposo era adicto al trabajo, más ella no lo era. Carla Lucas habría querido ser madre de dos o tres retoños y no lo había conseguido. Tras el nacimiento de Eddward le dijeron que sería muy difícil que pudiese volver a quedarse embarazada y eso la destrozó. Ella podía recordar como se echaba a llorar cuando miraba a su pequeño intentando balbucear sus primeras palabras. El pequeño Eddward quedó al cuidado de su abuela a los dos años, pasaba casi todo el día en casa de la anciana, cuando Edd cumplió tres años volvieron a Peach Creek y la anciana era la que acudía a casa del matrimonio a hacerse cargo del pequeño... Eddward Lucas creció sintiéndose ignorado muy a menudo pero sabiéndose amado. Carla pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa para tratar de olvidar su frustración, el dolor que sentía al no poder haber traído más niños al mundo e hiréndose al saber que, en parte, había abandonado al que había conseguido tener. Ella sabía que su hijo llevaba ese gorro desde pequeño como escudo, porque tenía miedo, porque sus padres no habían estado ahí para protegerle.

Escucharon cerrarse la puerta de la casa y unos pasos lentos dirigiéndose a la estancia que ocupaban en aquel momento.

—Madre, padre... —empezó a hablar Eddward, pero Lennard le hizo callar con un gesto.

—Aquí no hay nada que explicar, Eddward —dijo Lennard.

—¿Cómo? Esto tiene que ser una broma, esposo mío —intervino la señora Lucas —. nuestro hijo estaba practicando sexo en nuestra casa, sin nuestro permiso y con una chica a la que ninguno de los dos aprobamos ¿Me equivoco?

—Madre, padre. Si conocieseis bien a Marie os gustaría... —su padre le interrumpió una vez más.

—Sí, esposa mía, estás muy equivocada —dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —exclamó la mujer con sorpresa —. No puedo creerlo.

—Madre, padre... por favor, os agradecería encarecidamente que me permitieseis manifestarme ya que esto atañe a mi persona.

—Permiso denegado. Lennard, es nuestro único hijo y no voy a consentir que eche su vida por la borda.

—Permiso concedido —replicó el hombre.

—Lamento no tener vuestra bendición y lamento haberos desobedecido.

—¡Si sólo hubiese sido eso! —comentó la mujer.

—También lamento haber mantenido relaciones íntimas con mi pareja sin vuestro consentimiento y en vuestra casa. Acatare el castigo que consideréis oportuno, sin embargo no me alejaré de ella pues estamos enamorados y soy muy feliz junto a Marie. Espero que podáis comprenderme.

—No habrá castigo, hijo —sentenció su padre.

—¿Disculpa? —comentó su esposa con indignación, pero su esposo nuevamente la ignoró.

—Ahora sube arriba y asea tu dormitorio.

Doble D obedeció de inmediato y, tan pronto como cerró la puerta, Carla se dirigió a su marido con enfado.

—Creía que eramos un equipo y tú has anulado mi autoridad frente a nuestro hijo.

—No, Carla. Lo único que he hecho es impedir que nuestro hijo tenga miedo de tomar decisiones —Explicó él.

—Eso es absurdo.

—No, no lo es ¿No te das cuenta? Piensa que por hacer algo normal nos ha decepcionado.

—Eso te parecerá normal a ti, porque a mi no me parece normal que nuestro hijo, que es un niño, esté fornicando por ahí.

—Esposa mía, nuestro hijo es casi un adulto, no un niño. Y estaba en nuestra casa.

—¿Y si le pasa algo? Seré la peor madre de la historia solo porque no puedo proteger a mi único hijo —se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos —. no quiero que él sufra.

—Cielo —Lennard abrazó a su esposa para consolarla —. eres una madre estupenda pero él tiene que experimentar para aprender.

—Lennard —Carla rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y le miró a los ojos —. quiero que lo intentemos otra vez.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué quieres que intentemos? —preguntó.

—Tener un bebé.

Habían intentado tener más hijos en incontables ocasiones siendo más jóvenes y ninguna había funcionado. Con la edad que tenían ya era extremadamente complicado.

—Carla, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por ese sufrimiento otra vez.

—Lo sé, pero Lennard, tú no lo entiendes —dijo ella separándose —. yo quiero tener otro hijo.

—Tener un bebé a nuestra edad es muy difícil y más con nuestro historial.

—Lo sé, pero... no es justo, Lennard, no es justo.

—Carla, tengo una idea —dijo él de golpe.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó con desinterés.

—¿Por qué no adoptamos un niño?

Carla se giró hacia su esposo con incredulidad ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Sí, seguro que nos considerarán aptos y pronto tendremos otro niño correteando por aquí.

La pareja se abrazó. Para ella la vida empezaba a ser menos negra.

—¿Se lo decimos a Eddward? —preguntó la señora Lucas.

—Mejor esperemos a tener algo hecho y ya se lo diremos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas de alegría.

—Créelo, está ocurriendo.

El matrimonio se abrazó mientras, en la otra planta, su hijo aseaba su dormitorio suplicándole a todo el universo que sus padres no le dijesen nada a la madre de Marie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eddy estaba desayunando, mientras, su padre hacía remiendos en algunas prendas deterioradas. Entonces escucharon la puerta.

—¿Jessy?

Jessica McGee entró a la cocina con cara de encontrarse mal pero sonriente. Eddy, que estaba pensando en Kevin, se fijó en la cara de su madre. Tanto él como su padre se levantaron para atenderla.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —preguntó el más joven.

—Sí, cariño. Siéntate otra vez que tengo que deciros algo.

—Jessica, cariño, tienes muy mala cara. Ven, siéntate tú también —Indicó Jack.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Jack y Edward intentaban adivinar qué le ocurría a Jessica más no tenían ni idea.

—Jack, cariño...

—Te traeré un vaso de agua —interrumpió su marido.

El hombre se levantó a servirle el agua a su esposa. La rubia dirigió la mirada a su hijo y le acarició la cara como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, Eddy respondió a este gesto con algo de enfado algo que encantó a su madre.

—Aquí tienes, mi amor —dijo Jack dejando ante su esposa un vaso de agua mineral.

—Gracias, cielo.

—¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto del trabajo? Hoy salías casi al mediodía y son las... —Jack miró su reloj — once y media de la mañana.

—Sí, mamá ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Eddy.

—La verdad es que no me encontraba demasiado bien así que Lois, la del trabajo ¿Sabéis de quién os hablo?

—Ah, sí. De la de las gafas que nos envió una tarjeta de cachorros con lacitos en navidades —respondió el hijo.

—Sí, esa. Pues ella me ha llevado a urgencias.

—Dios mio, Jessica ¿Por qué no me has llamado? —preguntó su marido.

—Oh, vamos Jack. No es para tanto —contestó ella quitandole importancia al asunto.

—¿Cómo que no? Pero si has ido al hospital

—Bueno, allí me han hecho algunas pruebas porque llevo tiempo encontrándome mal.

—¿Tiempo? ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? —quiso saber Jack.

—Mmmm... Tres semanas.

—¡Jessica! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Porque creía que solo era un virus o algo así y me parecía una tontería preocuparte por una tontería.

—¿Y qué es, mamá? —quiso saber Eddy.

La mujer miró a su hijo pequeño. Había crecido tanto y le quería tanto... era moreno, como Jack, pero había sacado sus grandes ojos azules de ella. Para Jessica él era perfecto, todo lo que ella siempre había soñado.

—Jack, vamos a tener otro bebé —anunció la mujer.

—Oh, Jessy.

El hombre se levantó y abrazó a su esposa mientras Eddy aún intentaba asimilar el significado de esas palabras. Iba a tener otro hermano... o hermana, finalmente sonrió con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, esa que usaba cuando no estaba ni fanfarroneando ni haciéndose el interesante. Su sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó.

—Sí, cariño —le contestó su madre.

Eddy se levantó y abrazó a sus progenitores. Ese día se pasó en casa de los McGee entre recuerdos de cuando Edward era pequeño, comentarios sobre si el bebé sería niño o niña y otras cosas relacionadas con el futuro miembro de la familia.

La mañana del lunes empezó genial para Eddy. Salió de casa feliz y esperó un poco para ver a Kevin. Era el día, sus conversaciones con Lee y Sarah y saber que iba a tener otro hermano le habían dado el valor necesario para declararse. Vio a Kevin salir de casa y se quedó mirándole. Parecía un buen momento para hablar con él hasta que vio como subía al coche con su padre.

Kevin salió de casa asustado, sabía que le iban a pinchar en esa maldita revisión. Estaba quejándose mentalmente cuando vio a Eddy desde la ventanilla mirándole. Le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

El moreno respondió al saludo y cuando el coche arrancó él se dirigió a la parada del bus arrastrando sus píes enfadado porque su plan se había ido al garete, otra vez.

Cuando llegó a la parada se encontró a Sarah riñendo a Ed por algo mientras May se reía y a Doble D hablando de algo con Marie y a Lee y Rolf besándose.

—Saludos, Eddy ¿No hace un día maravilloso? —le saludó Edd. Eddy le respondió con un gruñido.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward McGee? ¿Estás con la regla? —preguntó Lee con sorna.

—Qué graciosa eres —dejó caer Eddy.

—Lo sé, mi _amol —_ Dijo Lee de broma.

—¿El chico Ed más pequeño que una seta no ha hablado con Kevin? —preguntó Rolf.

—No, y no os vayáis de la lengua que estos no saben nada — contestó el moreno.

—¿No sabemos nada de qué? —preguntó May.

—De nada —contestó Lee.

—Si no me lo dices le diré a mamá que te pusiste tanga para la fiesta del otro día — la amenazó la rubia.

—Y yo le diré que ya no eres virgen —respondió la mayor.

—¿Enserio? ¿Ya no es virgen? —preguntó Eddy — ¡Felicidades, Ed! —dijo el bajito dándole a su amigo unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

—¿Ya es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Ed estúpidamente.

Eddy, Lee y Rolf rieron por aquella respuesta, Marie le miró con desinterés como si en su cabeza confirmase algo que ya sabía, Edd miró con reproche a sus amigos y Sarah le miró irritada.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Ed! ¡Te felicita por haber hecho el amor! —le dijo Sarah.

—Ah, si, con May —contestó felizmente el chico.

—Espero que haya sido una experiencia satisfactoria, Ed —dijo Doble D poniéndole una mano el el hombro al notar que tanto su amigo como la ropa que llevaba estaban limpios —. Y que hayas usado protección.

—Pero Doble D, May no es un monstruo ni un alíen — dijo Ed con cara de preocupación señalando a su novia.

—Uffff... ¡Joder, Ed! Dice que si usasteis condón —Explicó Eddy.

—¿Qué es un condón? —preguntó Ed.

—Es como un globito que se pone en la pichita antes de hacerlo, gallito —le contestó May.

—Ah, entonces no. Yo no me puse globito ¿Pasa algo si no lo hice, Gallinita?

—No, porque era la primera vez —dijo May.

—Un momento ¿Estáis diciendo que no usasteis porque era vuestra primera vez? —preguntó Marie impresionada.

—Madre mía, Ed. Estás en problemas amigo —dijo Doble D.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay que ser subnormal para pensar que la primera vez no puede pasar nada —dijo Lee antes de pegarle en la cabeza a May.

—¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué me has pegado!?

—Porque por estúpida igual te has quedado embarazada —contestó Marie.

—¡Se lo diré a mamá! —exclamó Sarah.

—No seas cotilla, chica Sarah con peor genio que Belcebú —pidió Rolf.

—¿Os imagináis que está preñada? Jajajaja ¡Lo que puede salir de eso! Jajajaja —dijo Eddy riéndose como loco.

—¡No es gracioso, Eddy! —le regañó Edd.

Las burlas y el tema acabó de golpe cuando Nazz y Jonny llegaron cogidos de la mano.

—Hola, chicos —les saludó ella.

—¡Ei! —dijo él como saludo.

—Uiuiui, el otro día viendo una peli juntitos, hoy cogiditos de la mano... no hay duda ¡Estáis juntos! —dijo Sarah sonriente.

—Ui ¿Tanto se nota? —le contestó Nazz de broma.

—Sí, estamos juntos —dijo Jonny antes de besar a su novia.

Se escuchó un Awww general. Los chicos se acercaron a felicitar a Jonny y las chicas a cotillear con la rubia.

—Una cosa ¿Y Jimmy y Kevin? —preguntó Jonny.

—Kevin está en el médico —respondió Rolf.

—Jimmy está malo —dijo Marie. A Doble D le molestó que su novia tuviese esa información aunque no dijo nada.

El autobús llegó y ellos subieron. La sorpresa fue cuando allí encontraron a su tutor, el señor Murray, el Mante y a la tutora de Sarah y Jimmy, la señorita Faulk o la Pechugas, como también la llamaban debido al gran tamaño de sus senos. Parecían muy enfadados. Todos empezaron a murmurar.

—¡Silencio! —exigió el Mante —. bien como ya sabéis, porque lo sabéis, el viernes hubo un problemilla al final del partido de fútbol ¿Alguien sabría decirme qué pasa cuando hay problemas y la gente se mete en líos? — nadie contestó así que el profesor siguió hablando —. Sí, habéis acertado: castigos, y gordos además: una semana sin patio.

—Qué cosa — murmuró Eddy, pero la Pechugas pudo escucharle perfectamente.

—McGee, tú no estás castigado pero podemos cambiar eso si te pones graciosillo.

—Ahora leeré los nombres de los castigados y os aviso que entre todos los castigados de todas las clases el director ha estado a punto de usar un rollo de papel higiénico para anotar todos los nombres. Bueno, voy a empezar por los campeones ¿Nadie aplaude? Mejor porque estos afortunados van a tener el honor de una charla amistosa con el director: Kevin Wyatt Harvey, Lee Shelby Kanker y Marie Sophie Kanker serán los castigados de honor.

—Tampoco le hice tanto daño a esa zorra —dijo Lee.

—¡Kanker!

—Vale, vale. Me callo.

—Pero Man... señor Murray, Kevin no tendría que estar castigado —protestó Eddy.

—¿Ah, no? Le destrozó la cara al quarterback de Lemon Brook ¿Te parece poco, McGee? —replicó el maestro.

—¡Pero fue en defensa propia! —protestó Nazz esta vez.

—Van Bartonschmeer, tú también estás castigada así que calladita estás más guapa —le dijo la señorita Faulk.

—Bueno, Jonny Connor, Mayflower Kanker y Sarah y Edward Horace estáis castigados también —concluyó el profesor.

Llegaron al instituto y, junto al resto de los cursos, aguantaron el sermón del director en el salón de actos antes de ir a clase. En el patio los castigados fueron recluidos en la biblioteca y todos debían guardar silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar como el director, de vez en cuando, ojeaba el listado de los castigados. May le pasó una notita a Lee, la pelirroja al principio no se dio cuenta porque observaba a Rolf almorzar fuera con Eddy y Doble D.

Lee abrió el papelito que le había enviado su hermana.

¿Qué hago si estoy embarazada?

Lee cogió un lápiz y le respondió:

Primero tendrás que saber si estás embarazada, imbécil.

Ahí terminó la conversación.

Marie estaba revisando su cuaderno de dibujo -lo había olvidado en casa de Edd, pero él se lo había devuelto- y llegó hasta donde salía su novio desnudo. Era perfecto. Lo contempló unos instantes antes de pasar una página para empezar un nuevo dibujo. Entonces notó que alguien la miraba, levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de Sarah. Las dos se miraron con odio, Sarah la llamó puta, Marie lo notó y le devolvió un tú más.

Jonny y Nazz estaban en un rincón haciendo manitas. El castigo no les estaba sentando tan mal porque estaban juntos. Jonny de vez en cuando le susurraba para decirle lo guapa que era o lo bien que le quedaba la ropa y cosas así. Nazz sólo le sonreía y ahogaba risitas.

Ed estaba en la parra, aunque a ratos sí pensaba en lo duro que iba a ser convertirse en padre. Tendría que dejar el instituto, bueno, tampoco era muy bueno en el insti, así conseguiría dinero para comprar gallinas ¿Para qué? Para comprar una granja para May su bebé y conseguir más gallinas. No iba a ser tan difícil como él había pensado en un primer momento.

May no podía dejar de pensar en qué haría si estaba embarazada. Su madre la mataría y eso la aliviaba porque si la mataba no tendría que estar castigada ni cuidar del bebé ni nada. Se dio un bofetón mental por sus absurdos pensamientos, su madre no la mataría, tal vez solo la echaría de casa y ella acabaría convirtiéndose en una vagabunda, sí, sólo eso.

En el patio Rolf no dejaba de comentar lo mucho que añoraba a Lee mientras Edd le consolaba y Eddy les escuchaba con fastidio.

—Rolf sólo es el noble hijo de un pastor ¿¡Por qué a Rolf le arrebatan lo que más ama cruelmente!? —se quejaba dramáticamente.

—Rolf, amigo, está castigada —le consolaba Edd.

—¡Mi amada es un ángel, una diosa con rizos de fuego! ¡Ella no merece estar castigada! —replicó.

—Rolf, animo. Una semana pasa muy rápido —dijo Doble D.

—¿¡Os podéis callar!? —exigió Eddy —. No me dejáis pensar en Kevin tranquilo.

El chico McGee estaba tan centrado en sus cosas que no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Pensar en Kevin? —preguntó Doble D.

—Sí, el chico Ed enano se le va a declarar al chico Kev —explicó Rolf.

—¿Es eso cierto, Eddy? —preguntó Doble D otra vez.

—¡Joder, Rolf! Sí, me gusta Kevin ¿¡Pasa algo con eso!?

Doble D abrazó a su amigo muy emocionado.

—¡Oh, Eddy! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

—Sí, sí pero suéltame que esto es muy gay.

—¿Y salir con Kevin no es gay? —preguntó Edd con sorna.

—Cállate, cabeza de calcetín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kevin ya había pasado lo peor para él: los análisis. Había tenido que ir en ayunas y por eso se estaba comiendo un bocadillo en la sala de espera. Mientras no podía dejar de pensar en Eddy.

Sacó su móvil y miró las fotos que guardaba en él. Había fotos de Nazz, suyas, del grupo, unas de Ed bailando con las gallinas, de su bici y... de Eddy. Tenía muchas de Eddy porque las sacaba con la escusa de tener un recuerdo de los mejores momentos en el cul-de-sac. En todas salía riéndose o sonriendo. Kev se quedó idiotizado mirando una de ellas.

—¿Qué haces, campeón? —le preguntó Dennis.

—Ah, nada —respondió. Aunque Dennis ya había visto lo que miraba.

—Luego le verás, hijo, en unas horas más.

—Ya...

—Bueno, aprovechemos esta pausa para hablar de algo importante.

—¿Mis sentimientos no son importantes? —preguntó Kev de broma.

—No, para nada —contestó Dennis también bromeando —. Tu hermano volverá el miércoles. Y vuelve antes porque ha terminado su curso antes adelantando exámenes y trabajos, ha trabajado mucho y necesita descansar ¿Entendido?

—Sí, papá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el instituto el patio acabó y los alumnos volvieron a clase. La clase de los Eds tenía tutoría y no sabían si iban a hablar de la excursión o del castigo pero toda la clase deseaba que fuese de lo primero.

—Chicos, ya estoy hasta las narices de hablar del castigo, así que vamos a hablar del viaje de final de curso —los alumnos suspiraron sintiendo alivio —. pero no os habéis librado de el castigo, así que nadie se haga ilusiones. Bien, al final estaremos allí dos semanas por el mismo precio ya que es el décimo aniversario del lugar ¿Alguna pregunta? —Doble D levantó el brazo para pedir la palabra—. Lucas.

—¿Allí hay algún lugar acondicionado para hacer la colada o debemos llevar ropa para los quince días?

—Bueno, allí hay una lavandería a vuestra disposición que funciona con monedas, pero esa mejor usadla sólo para cosas grandes como sabanas, almohadas y cojines. Para todo lo demás os recomiendo lavar a mano, los profesores llevaremos jabón para esa tarea y pinzas para tender la ropa ¿Algo más?

—¿Cómo nos dividiremos? —preguntó Marie.

—Bien, estaréis en dos cabañas, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas que tienen unas parcelas interiores interconectadas con verjas para que podáis tender la ropa y que nadie os la robe porque allí habrán más institutos. A ese punto quería llegar, no quiero bromitas, esto va por Horace, Connor y McGee, ni fiestas, señoritas Kanker, ni otras cosas ¿Entendido?

—Señor Murray, una cosa ¿Qué haremos allí? —preguntó Nazz.

—Pues bien, un poco de todo: senderismo, actividades acuáticas recordad llevar más de dos bañadores, pruebas de supervivencia, juegos nocturnos...

—¿Orgías? —preguntó Jonny por lo bajini de broma.

—Haced lo que os dé la gana, pero si alguna vuelve preñada o alguno con un sarpullido o picor en sus partes se fastidiará ¿Entendido? También ayudaremos en las cocinas cuando nos toque y mantendremos limpio el campamento —todos bufaron con fastidio —. ¿Qué os pasa? No todo iba a ser diversión, chicos.

—¿Podremos estar también con los de los otros institutos? —preguntó Eddy.

—Vosotros veréis qué hacéis en vuestro tiempo libre. Yo no voy a ir detrás de vosotros limpiándoos los mocos —contestó el profesor —. recalco que espero un comportamiento impecable, el que no se comporte volverá a Peach Creek.

—Bah, los profes siempre dicen eso y luego nada —dejó caer Eddy.

—No me pongas a prueba, McGee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la hora de comer y Eddy estaba harto de ese día, pensaba que Kevin iría un rato al médico y después iría al instituto, pero el chico de la gorra aún no había hecho su aparición ¿¡Por qué todo le salía tan mal!?

Se sentaron en la mesa y él se puso frente a Lee y Rolf para poder hablar.

—Oye, Rolf ¿Kevin está malo?

—No, chico Ed, él sólo tenía una revisión y después de comer vendrá a clase —contestó el hijo del pastor.

—Uff, genial. Ahora estoy jodidamente nervioso —admitió el bajito.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó su pelirroja amiga.

—Bueno, porque quiero declararme cuanto antes por si él cambia de idea o algo.

—Si cambiase de idea demostraría ser subnormal —dijo Lee.

—Eso es imposible, cuando un hombre encuentra el amor lo encuentra y ama a la misma mujer para siempre, si no es así es que no era amor de verdad. Por eso Rolf sabe que Lee va a ser su esposa.

—Claro que sí, Rolfie —Dijo ella abrazando amorosamente a su chico.

—Ya, pero yo no soy una mujer, Rolf —explicó Eddy.

—Eso no importa, chico enano Ed.

May y Ed estaban sentados más bien apartados del resto.

—Ed, necesito que me acompañes a la farmacia después de clase.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó el chico.

—Para comprar condones y que no nos pase eso otra vez.

—¿Y después lo haremos? —preguntó Ed feliz.

—En mi casa no podemos ¿En la tuya hay alguien hoy?

—Sarah y mamá.

—Uff... eso es un no. Creo que ahora entiendo a Lee.

—Oye, amorcito, creo que mi dibujo no te hace justicia porque eres demasiado atractivo para que tu belleza pueda ser plasmada.

—Marie... qué cosas dices, amor mío.

La pareja se besó. Cuando se separaron Marie vio a Sarah mirándola con odio.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Marie de muy mala manera. Sarah agachó la cabeza y murmuró un no —. ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué antes me has llamado puta?

—¿Es eso cierto, Sarah? —preguntó Doble D.

—No, no es verdad.

—Déjala en paz, Edd, es una zorra mentirosa y envidiosa.

—Marie, cálmate. Y tú, Sarah, me has decepcionado mucho. Marie, cambiémonos de sitio mejor.

—No —dijo la pelirroja —. ya me voy yo.

Sarah recogió su bandeja y se fue al otro extremo del comedor.

Nazz y Jonny estaban dándose de comer el uno al otro porque estaban en una etapa muy feliz de su relación, el principio. Esa parte de la relación en la que todo son besos, más besos, abrazos, mimitos y aún más besos.

—Mi padre aún no se ha enterado —dijo Nazz.

—Yo al mio se lo conté y ni se acuerda porque está muy enganchado a una telenovela. Esta mañana me ha contado que una alemana mala está intentando destruir el sistema Carmenlandés por envidia.

—¿Qué telenovela es esa? —preguntó la chica.

—"Las aventuras de Carmen y esa alemana" me parece, aunque dentro de poco saldrá una peli que se llama "Carmen, Carmenlandia y la alemana".

—Suena interesante, cuando salga podríamos ir a verla al cine —sugirió Nazz.

—¡Guay! —dijo Jonny contento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kevin llegaba tarde a la clase de después de comer. Corría por el pasillo para llegar lo antes posible. Gracias a que era un buen deportista y hacía mucho ejercicio no se cansaba demasiado aunque sí le fastidiaba correr así justo después de comer.

—Señorita Faulk, siento llegar tarde, estaba en el médico —dijo al llegar a biología, la asignatura que le tocaba.

—No importa, Harvey. Pasa y siéntate en tu sitio.

Kevin entró en el aula y se sentó en el segundo pupitre de la fila central, entre Marie y Eddy. Mientras sacaba sus cosas no pudo evitar mirar al bajito. Eddy también le estaba mirando y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kev le sonrió, a lo que el otro se sonrojó y centró su mirada en la profesora debido a la vergüenza.

Esa clase pasó sin mayor contratiempo. A Ed le llamaron la atención por distraerse, a Nazz y a Kevin por hablar, a May por mascar chicle... después les tocaba filosofía con la señora Peterson, la grulla, como ellos la llamaban. Antes de llegar al aula Eddy y Lee se fueron a hablar aparte, mientras, Rolf y Kevin también hicieron lo mismo.

—Joder ¿Toda la semana sin patio? ¡Sólo defendía a mi chico! —se quejó Kev.

—Y además tienes que hablar con el director —añadió Rolf.

—¡Qué mierda! Todo me sale mal.

—No todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kev.

—Nada, nada.

—Eddy, yo creo que deberías esperar a que acaben las clases y decírselo —dijo la pelirroja.

—Estoy muy nervioso —admitió el moreno —. ¿Y si ha cambiado de idea?

—En dos días se ha _desenamorado, _sí, parece lógico ¿Pero tú eres imbécil?

—No, joder.

—Pues sé un hombre por una vez en tu puta vida, tú vas, te declaras, si te dice que no te cagas en su estampa ¿No es fácil? —dijo Lee.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Ya, por eso me divierte tanto.

—Eres una amiga un poco hija de puta ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, me lo suelen decir.

Cuando llegaron a clase la señora Peterson aún no estaba allí por eso aprovecharon para hablar y montar un poco de lío, pero la profesora no tardó en hacer su aparición.

—¡Silencio! Vamos a empezar la clase —todos obedecieron y volvieron a su sitio en silencio —. bien, empezaremos por El mito de la caverna de Platón si el señor Harvey se quita la gorra.

—¿Por qué me he de quitar la gorra? —preguntó Kevin.

—Porque es de mala educación llevar la cabeza cubierta en un aula.

Kev ni siquiera se molestó en indicar que no era el único que llevaba algo cubriéndole la cabeza, simplemente se la quitó y la dejó junto a su estuche. No podía ni imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento. Eddy se levantó de la silla en pose desafiante.

—¿¡Por qué demonios se ha de quitar la gorra!? —exigió saber.

—¡McGee, ese no es su problema!

—¡No, es su problema porque es una puta amargada! —la desafió Eddy. Toda la clase los observaba en silencio con sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué me ha llamado!?

—¡Puta amargada! —

—¡Ya basta! ¡Fuera! ¡Te quedarás en el pasillo toda la clase y después una hora en el aula de castigo! ¡Recoja sus cosas y fuera! —ordenó la profesora roja por el enfado y la vergüenza. Eddy la obedeció y salió tranquilamente —. Espero que lo que ha ocurrido con McGee os sirva de ejemplo a los demás —Kevin se levantó y la miró —. ¿Qué te pasa, Harvey?

—A mi sí que me ha servido de ejemplo —Kevin cogió su mochila, se la puso a un hombro y se volvió a poner la gorra —. puta amargada.

—¡FUERA! —gritó la profesora totalmente enfurecida —. ¡Vas a correr la misma suerte que McGee!

Kevin salió y cerró la puerta tras de si. Vio a Eddy apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Kev se le acercó y le cogió por los hombros.

—No sé por qué has hecho eso... pero gracias —el pelirrojo le besó en la mejilla y ambos se sonrieron.

Kev se separó de Eddy porque tenía vergüenza y creía haberse imaginado esa sonrisa del moreno. Se apoyó junto a él en la pared. El bajito estaba algo asustado aún así se pegó más a Kevin. El quarterback lo notó y su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido, o lo habría hecho de ser posible. Eddy rozó con su mano la del otro.

Pasaron toda la hora haciéndose caricias en la mano fingiendo que habían sido casuales ante el otro. Cuando terminó la clase ellos se quedaron en la misma pose mientras que sus compañeros salían felicitándoles por su atrevimiento. Después la señora Peterson los guió al aula de castigo.

Una vez allí los hizo sentarse en dos pupitres contiguos y empezó su charla.

—¡Esto es un instituto! ¿Sois conscientes de lo que habéis hecho?

—Sí, señora —respondieron al unísono.

—Bien, pues estarán aquí en silencio mientras yo corrijo unos exámenes en la sala de profesores. Pero no se confíen porque puedo volver.

Los dos sabían que ella no volvería así que se levantaron y se pasearon por el aula. Eddy sabía que era su momento, que era ahora o nunca porque sabía que tardarían en volver a estar solos.

—¡Kevin! —le llamó.

El susodicho se giró y miró al otro chico. El moreno estaba más rojo que un tomate.

—¿Qué? —le respondió.

—Tengo que decirte algo —acertó a responder.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Eddy no conseguía decir nada y Kevin se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Eddy?

—Kev... yo... —no lo conseguía.

El pelirrojo se le acercó y le levantó la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos puedes decirme cualquier cosa —dijo el de la gorra sonriéndole.

El bajito balbuceó algo incomprensible y abrazó al otro. El quarterback no tardó en corresponderle. Los dos ahí abrazados, en un aula vacía, era tan natural como si hubiesen nacido para estar así, abrazados. Kev notó que Edward estaba prácticamente de puntillas y se agachó un poco para que el bajito estuviese cómodo y eso durase más. Eddy lo agradeció y supo que ese era su momento.

—Kevin, me gustas —murmuró, después se separó y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Se puso de espaldas al otro, cabizbajo, esperando ser rechazado.

Kev meditó unos segundos lo que el otro había dicho antes de sonreír. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le hubiese podido perforar el pecho. El pelirrojo se acercó y abrazó al moreno por la espalda.

—Eddy... mírame —el chico McGee obedeció.

Se giró aún siendo abrazado solo para encontrarse con los labios del otro contra los suyos. Eddy al principio no le correspondió por la sorpresa pero después los dos estaban recorriendo la espalda del otro con sus manos mientras sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse.

Un rato más tarde, el moreno estaba sentado en una mesa y Kevin frente a él, de píe, abrazándolo y besándolo.

—Oye ¿Tienes algo que hacer después del castigo? —le preguntó el de la gorra al bajito antes de besarle en la mejilla.

—Estar con mi chico ¿Te parece poco? —bromeó Eddy.

—¿Y está muy bueno ese chico tuyo? —bromeó el otro también.

—Mmmm, sí, pero no tanto como yo —dijo el líder de los Eds de broma.

—Bobo —le insultó el otro.

Cuando su castigo terminó ellos salieron del instituto cogidos de la mano y se fueron con sus mochilas y todo a un parque cercano.

—Mmmm, qué bueno está este helado —declaró el bajito.

Eddy y Kev habían ido a una heladería que se encontraba dentro del parque y estaban compartiendo una copa para dos. Los camareros se habían sorprendido porque no todos los días acudían dos chavales cogidos de la mano y pedían un helado típico de parejitas.

—Sí, está rico —reconoció Kev.

El pelirrojo cogió un poco de nata con su cucharilla y le manchó la nariz al otro.

—¡Kevin! —le regañó.

Pero antes de que pudiese limpiarsela el de la gorra se la retiró con un dedo y después lo chupó.

—Ahora está aún más bueno —dijo sonriéndole con la característica sonrisa seductora de los Harvey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dennis había vuelto a ir al local donde trabajaba Bebe y cuando terminó su jornada repitieron el paseo por el parque de la vez anterior.

—¿Así que os fuisteis de acampada todo el fin de semana? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, aunque no lo teníamos planeado. Fue pensado y hecho.

—Qué locura, Dennis.

—A veces hay que hacer locuras, Barbara.

—Yo ya hice muchas locuras de adolescente, ya cumplí mi cupo de locuras vitales —dijo la mujer irónicamente.

—Seguramente venciste tu cupo para esta vida y para la próxima —comentó Dennis de broma.

—Jajajaja, puede que sí.

—El miércoles vuelve mi hijo mayor.

—¿Tienes ganas de que vuelva? —preguntó la señora Kanker.

—¡Claro! No ha podido venir ni en fiestas este año, así que llevamos meses sin verle. Ya tengo ganas de tener a mis dos hijos conmigo.

—A todo esto ¿Cómo está Kevin?

—Bueno, bien. Está castigado por algo que hizo en el partido de fútbol del viernes.

—Mis hijas también —añadió Bebe.

—¿Tus hijas? ¿Las tres?

—Sí, hijo, sí. No hacen una de agradecer esas niñas.

—Son chavales, es normal que la líen de vez en cuando —. les justificó el señor Harvey.

—No, si el problema de mis tres angelitos no es que de vez en cuando la líen, sino que de vez en cuando dejan de liarla. Vamos, que no paran quietas ni por casualidad.

—¿Sabes? Kevin me dijo el viernes que es gay —le contó Dennis.

—Vaya ¿Enserio? —el padre de Kev asintió —. ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

—¿Yo? Yo bien, es mi hijo y le quiero sea como sea.

—Ojalá yo hubiese tenido la suerte de que alguna de las mías fuese lesbiana.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el hombre intrigado.

—Porque mis pesadillas consisten en mis tres hijas embarazadas diciendo que los padres no se van a hacer cargo de los bebés, vamos, que vivo con el miedo de que me las preñen.

—No creo que pase —intentó tranquilizarla Dennis.

—Eso espero. Una cosa ¿Vas a venir todos los días a buscarme al trabajo? —dijo ella con un leve toque seductor en su voz.

—Si tú quieres lo hago, todo es acostumbrarse —le respondió él, también seductor.

—Sería una bonita costumbre —comentó ella.

—Sí, y vendríamos siempre a este parque a cotillear —completó él.

—¿Sabes qué más se está convirtiendo en una costumbre entre nosotros? —preguntó ella.

—¿El qué?

—Encontrar a alguno de nuestros hijos en una situación comprometida ¿Ese de allí no es tu hijo? —preguntó ella señalando una heladería.

Dennis miró hacia donde señalaba la pelirroja para ver a su hijo menor compartiendo un helado con Eddy.

—Está con el chico que le gusta.

—Es Eddy, el mejor amigo de mi Lee —comentó Bebe.

—Parece que por fin ha conseguido salir con él —dijo el hombre felizmente.

—¿Sabes qué es irónico? Están compartiendo un Banana Split —dijo la mujer con un claro doble sentido sexual.

—Oh, Bebe ¿Tú todo lo has de convertir en algo sexual? Pareces una adolescente salidilla —dijo Dennis de broma antes de seguir andando.

Bebe se quedó un poco atrás mirándole.

—Si me dejases demostrártelo verías cómo de salida puedo llegar a estar —dijo para si.

Después alcanzó a Dennis y siguieron paseando y charlando sobre distintos temas.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 11 :D Era un especial, así que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.**_

_**¡39 reviews! Estoy que no me lo creo ^^ muchas gracias chicas y chicos porque me dais muchas fuerzas para escribir más y más.**_

_**Ahora contestaré reviews:**_

_**kena86: Muchas gracias, amiga. Sin tu apoyo nada de esto sería posible y espero que el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Silluevenperrosygatos: Gracias loca. Espero que este te dé para hacerte más paranoias y headcanon :P **_

_**Betsy97: Me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que actualices pronto tu fic también.**_

_**Asdfg: Sí, a dos velas XD gracias por comentar**_

_**Nightcathybrid: Jajajaja, qué poco has tenido que esperar, eh. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que nos acompañes hasta el final de esta aventura.**_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Si mantenéis relaciones sexuales o estáis pensando en hacerlo usad SIEMPRE condón, los personajes del fic no son personas reales pero vosotros sí y sí podéis padecer enfermedades de transmisión sexual o embarazos no deseados. Tened cuidado y protegeos SIEMPRE. No hay escusa, esto no es un juego, vuestra salud está en riesgo. **

_**Nos leemos :)**_

_**XOXO**_

_**OFIXD**_


	12. Chapter 12

**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico), Menciones de sexo y situaciones muy subidas de tono (Lemon, Lime), Parejas crack, violencia, humor. OoC.

_**Temas fuertes, estáis avisados.**_

**P**areja principal: **Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicado: A **todo el que lo lea :D**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Divertir(me)

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: I'm a Believer — Smash Mouth

Revolución – Amaral

Rock your body – Justin Timberlake

It's raining men – Geri Halliwell

**_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE_: **Sobre los padres,

recordad que son de **VampireMeerkat. **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- UnexpectED change -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Después de estar en la heladería, Kev y Eddy recogieron sus cosas y salieron del local. Eddy rodeaba la cintura de Kevin con su brazo mientras el otro le abrazaba por los hombros.

—Este viernes, después de entrenar, podríamos ir al cine o algo ¿Qué te parece, bobo? —preguntó el pelirrojo amorosamente.

—Me parece guay —contestó el moreno.

Fueron tras unos árboles y se sentaron apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

—Oye, Kev. Tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

—Dime, cariño.

Eddy se sonrojó un poco pero, aún así, se dispuso a decir lo que quería.

—Kevin, sé que la vez que nos liamos en tu casa hicimos muchas cosas.

—Sí —Kev se relamió un poco al pensarlo, esto no pasó inadvertido —. y fue una pasada.

—Era pronto para eso —dijo el moreno. El quarterback le miró mal.

—No, no era pronto para nada —se notaba molestia en su voz.

—¡Sí que lo era! Era la segunda vez y ya nos hicimos una paja* —dijo el bajito.

—A mi me gustó ¿A ti no?

Kevin miró al otro con algo de tristeza y Edward le besó en la mejilla para calmarle.

—Sí, mucho... si hasta me pajeé esa noche pensando en lo que pasó —reconoció con algo de vergüenza.

—Y yo —admitió el de la gorra también —. ¿Ves? Algo tan genial tenía que pasar cuanto antes.

—Aunque antes hablé con Ed y Doble D porque pensé qué he hecho. Tenía muchas dudas porque nunca me había gustado otro tío antes de ti. Y me llegué a sentir culpable y todo.

—Eso es normal, Eddy, al principio te sientes confundido y eso pero luego lo ves claro.

—¿Cuando nos liamos tú lo tenías claro? —preguntó el bajito.

Kevin no sabía qué responderle. Él sabía que sí lo tenía claro y la razón de ello, pero le asustaba confesárselo al otro por si decidía alejarse, no quería perder al chico más especial que había conocido en su vida.

—Es que ya sabía que soy gay —mintió.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Eddy. Kevin se puso tenso con esa pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—¿Desde cuando sabes que eres gay?

—Ahh, eso. Desde hace años —confesó.

—¿Y por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

—Pensé que no lo entenderíais y me daba miedo quedarme sin amigos —admitió.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te pasó para que te dieses cuenta siendo aún un crío? —se interesó Edward en saber.

—Me fijé en un chico y me sentía muy confundido porque siempre había pensado que me gustaban las chicas —"_En eso nos parecemos" _Pensó Eddy —. y no dejaba de pensar en él y eso.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el chico McGee —. ¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que te molan los tíos y que no era por otra cosa?

—Pues porque el verano ese, el del campamento de fútbol ¿Te acuerdas? — Eddy asintió —. por probar me besé con un chico y me gustó.

—¡Anda, como en la canción de Katy Perry! Besé a una chica y me gustó... —canturreó el bajito.

—Creía que sólo escuchabas clásicos —dijo Kev sonriéndole.

—Bueno, antes sí, pero al cabeza de calcetín le entusiasma Katy Perry y al final la acabé escuchándola yo también.

Kevin acercó a Eddy a si mismo cogiéndole por la nuca y le besó en los labios.

—¿Y ese beso a qué ha venido ahora? —preguntó Eddy. Una sonrisita y unas mejillas sonrojadas decoraban su rostro.

—Eres tan guapo que no he podido resistirme —dijo el otro de forma encantadora. Era un Harvey, sólo un Harvey podía ser tan encantador.

Empezaron a besarse. El pelirrojo, en una clara posición dominante, tumbó al otro sobre la hierba y empezó a acariciarle por debajo de la camiseta sin romper el beso. El moreno le acariciaba los hombros y los brazos. Cuando se separaron Kev se quedo mirando a Edward que seguía tumbado.

—No te muevas, cariño —le pidió.

—¿Por qué?

Kevin sacó su móvil y le hizo una foto. Eddy se sentó y miró la pantalla. Salía sonrojado y con una cara adorable.

—¡Borra eso, salgo horrible! —exigió.

—¿¡Qué!? Ni loco, esta foto la voy a imprimir y la voy a enmarcar.

Eddy se le tiró encima para intentar arrebatarle el móvil. Empezaron a forcejear pero sin hacerse daño. McGee estaba encima de Kevin intentando todavía quitarselo y Harvey lo mantenía alejado con su brazo. Kev se incorporó y tomando del mentón a Edward le besó. Eddy cerró los ojos y al momento escuchó un ruidito, cuando se separaron vio al de la gorra mirando algo en el móvil.

—¿Qué miras, Kev?

El quarterback le enseñó lo que miraba: era una foto del beso que acababan de darse.

—Salimos bien —comentó el bajito.

—No hay forma de que nosotros salgamos mal, bobo.

—¿La vas a borrar?

—No ¿Por? —preguntó el de la gorra extrañado.

—¿Y si la ve alguien? Tu padre o algo.

—Ah, bueno, por mi padre no te preocupes porque él ya sabe que me gustas y le parece bien.

—¿Có-cómo lo ha sabido?

—Se lo conté cuando decidí que quería conquistarte y que no pensaba parar hasta conseguirlo —le dijo.

—¿Se lo va a decir a mis padres? —preguntó el moreno —. no creo que vayan a tomarse muy bien que salga con un chico.

—Claro que no, cariño. Por cierto, hablando de mi padre, le gustaría que cenases con nosotros este sábado ¿Te parece bien?

—Me da miedo ¿Qué quiere tu padre de mi?

—Nada, bobo, sólo quiere conocerte mejor —dijo acariciándole el pelo —. ¿Irás?

—Le preguntaré a mi madre si puedo, si me deja, iré.

Se abrazaron y Eddy sacó su móvil.

—Yo también quiero una foto nuestra besándonos —explicó.

—Vale.

—Déjame tu gorra —pidió Eddy.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —preguntó el pelirrojo entregándosela.

Eddy se la puso del mismo modo que lo hacía su chico y después le besó. Sacó la foto y se separó.

—¡Esta es genial! —exclamó mostrándosela a Kev.

—Estás sexy con mi gorra.

—Tú más —dijo devolviéndosela.

Un poco más tarde ambos caminaban de la mano de vuelta al cul-de-sac. Cuando estaban llegando, Eddy se soltó de golpe y se separó un poco.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño?

—No, es sólo que... pueden vernos mis padres o alguien y decírselo.

—Ya... ven, vamos a ese callejón.

Entraron a un pequeño callejón algo oscuro.

—¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? —preguntó Eddy, antes de sentir los labios de Kevin sobre los suyos.

—Para darnos un beso de despedida.

Se besaron intensamente, fue algo largo pues era el último del día y después salieron de allí. Por el camino se sonreían aunque mantenían las distancias. Se despidieron y cada uno entró en su casa.

—Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? —saludó Eddy al entrar.

—Hola, cariño —dijo su madre saliendo a recibirle —. ¿Dónde estabas, mi niño? Estaba preocupada por ti.

—Con los chicos por ahí —mintió.

—Oh, está bien, cielo ¿Has merendado?

"_Sí, banana split y quarterback pelirrojo"_ pensó el moreno.

—Sí, ya he merendado, mamá —respondió.

—Ven, vamos al salón, hijo.

Fueron al salón y Eddy dejó su mochila tirada en un lado del sofá.

—Pareces feliz, bebé —dijo Jessica.

Eddy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y decidió intentar un cambio radical de tema.

—Mamá ¿Has pensado ya algún nombre para el bebé? —Eddy supo que lo había conseguido tan pronto como vio los ojos azules de su madre iluminarse.

—Sólo estoy de tres semanas y algo puede salir mal aún —dijo tristemente, tratando de ser realista —. soy algo mayor y eso incrementa los riesgos. Hasta este bebé tú eras mi hijo más pequeño y tienes casi diecisiete años.

Eddy se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema. Intentó no pensar en lo devastador que sería para sus padres que el embarazo no llegase a buen puerto.

—Pero no tiene porqué salir mal ¿Verdad? —intentó arreglarlo. Su madre le sonrió.

—No, claro que no —dijo acariciando su barriga —. ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado algún nombre para el bebé?

—Bueno, un día el cabeza de calcetín me habló de un nombre de su significado y me gustó —dijo.

—¿Cabeza de calcetín? —preguntó su madre.

—Edd Lucas —respondió.

—Edward McGee, sabes que no me gusta que insultes a tus amigos —le regañó Jessica.

—Vale, vale...

—¿Qué nombre era? —preguntó la madre.

—Theodore —respondió Eddy.

Jessica se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Theodore McGee. Sonaba bien.

—Suena muy bien, cariño —dijo la mujer. Realmente le gustaba el nombre que su hijo había escogido —. ¿Qué significa?

—Mmmm... —se lo pensó unos instantes —. ¡Eso era! Regalo de Dios, significa regalo de Dios.

—Es precioso, hijo —Jessica se acercó más a su hijo y le abrazó —. gracias, pequeño.

—Lo que sea —dijo él avergonzado, intentando romper aquel tierno momento maternofilial —. me voy a mi cuarto.

Eddward McGee se retiró a su habitación. Había cambiado algo con los años, ahora tenía un gran escritorio y un ordenador de sobremesa para él solo. Pensó en hacer los deberes pero decidió pasar y encendió el ordenador tras acomodarse en su silla de escritorio. Se conectó a internet y entró a Youtube para ver cuántas visitas tenía ya su canal: 35.176, no estaba mal.

—Normal, con lo guapo y creativo que soy —dijo para si.

Pasó un rato viendo videos de risa. Después entró a Facebook para ver si alguien le había comentado o algo: había un comentario de Ed en su tablón.

**Ed Horace: **_Me gustan los pollos, Eddy :)_

Eddy se preguntó si realmente era posible ser tan idiota.

**Eddy McGee:**_Lo sé, Ed, lo sé._

Respondió.

También le habían dado a me gusta en algunas de sus fotos. Las miró y vio que los me gusta eran de sus padres, sus abuelos y de Doble D y Lee. No había nada más. Eddy suspiró aburrido y encendió el chat. Casi no tuvo tiempo de mirar quién estaba conectado y ya le habían hablado.

**Harold McGee:** _Hola, muchacho._

Eddy sonrió, era su abuelo.

**Eddy McGee:** _Hola, abuelo ¿Cómo estás? _

**Harold McGee:** _Bien, muchacho ¿Y tú?_

**Eddy McGee:** _Bien, con ganas de veros a la abuela Flo y a ti._

Flo y Harold McGee, los padres de Jack, eran dos personas muy agradables y fáciles de tratar. Cada vez que iban de visita al cul-de-sac era una fiesta, se llevaban genial con todos los chicos de allí y hasta los tenían agregados en Facebook y hablaban con ellos por facebook. Ed solía pasarle videos a Flo, de hecho, videos que sólo les parecían graciosos a ellos dos, claro.

**Harold McGee:** _No vas a esperar mucho porque vamos a ir a visitaros este fin de semana ¿No te ha dicho nada tu madre?_

**Eddy McGee:** _No._

**Harold McGee:**_ Pues iremos. Bueno muchacho, yo me voy. Que vaya bien y saluda a tus padres de mi parte._

**Eddy McGee:** _Lo haré, adiós, abuelo._

**Harold McGee:** _Adiós, muchacho. _

Harold McGee se desconectó. Eddy estuvo a punto de apagar el chat pero alguien le saludó antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el corazón del moreno se aceleró al darse cuenta de quien le había hablado: Kevin.

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _Hola, Eddy :)_

**Eddy McGee:** _Hola, Kev :)_

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _Tengo la foto de nuestro beso de fondo de pantalla._

**Eddy McGee:** _Yo también pondría la que tengo, pero mis padres miran muchas veces cosas en mi ordenador._

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _Tengo ganas de verte._

Eddy tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción, podía escuchar latir su corazón y tenía una sensación muy rara y placentera en el estómago.

**Eddy McGee:** _Y yo a ti. Ya te echo de menos._

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey: **_Y yo a ti, cariño. Mañana será un día de mierda._

**Eddy McGee: **_¿Por?_

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey: **_Estaré todo el patio castigado, me llamará el director seguro y, además, cuando salgamos de clase no puedo entretenerme y tengo que volver directamente a casa._

**Eddy McGee:** _¡Qué mierda! No vamos a estar juntos en todo el día :(_

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _Lo sé :(_

**Eddy McGee: **_¿Por qué tienes que volver a casa directamente? ¿Estás castigado? _

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _No, no es eso, es que Nicholas va a volver el miércoles y tengo que preparar cosas en casa con mi padre para su vuelta. _

El chico McGee sintió un escalofrío. Aparte de su hermano, Eddy tuvo que aguantar muchos años los golpes de Nicholas Preston Harvey también, en venganza por lo que Terry McGee, el hermano de Eddy, le hacía a Kevin cuando eran pequeños. Por suerte, Nicholas paró tan pronto como enviaron a Terry a vivir con sus tíos y nunca volvió a hacerle nada. No es que Eddy le temiese a Nicholas tanto como Kevin temía a Terry, pero le desagradaba bastante.

**Eddy McGee:** _¿Estás contento?_

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey: **_¡Claro!_

**Eddy McGee:** _Una cosa: gracias por defenderme en el partido._

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _Me alegro de estar castigado por defenderte. Cuando vi a ese gilipollas pegarte me hirvió la sangre, sólo quería acabar con él._

**Eddy McGee:** _Kev, te envío un beso._

**Kevin Wyatt Harvey:** _Y yo a ti, bobo. _

Kev y Eddy pasaron bastante rato hablando ese día, tanto que tuvieron que hacer sus deberes después de cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora de la cena, los Troulens compartían numerosos platos de carne en familia. Anja notaba a su hijo demasiado nervioso desde hacía ya tiempo y quería aprovechar esa cena para hablar con él.

(**Nota de la autora:** Repito lo que ya dije, no tengo idea del idioma de la familia de Rolf, así que volveremos a usar este método [lo que sea] y eso quiere decir que hablan en su propio idioma.)

—[Rolf, hijo ¿Cómo va todo?] —preguntó la mujer.

—[Bien, mamá] —respondió él antes de seguir comiendo.

—[¿La escuela?] —insistió ella.

—[Muy bien.]

—[¿Lee está bien?]

—[Ella está tan preciosa como siempre ¿Pasa algo, mamá? Haces muchas preguntas esta noche]

—[Te notamos muy nervioso, hijo y estamos preocupados ¿Tenéis algún problema?] — intervino Floris.

—[Esa pelirroja es el problema] —dijo Nana, la abuela de Rolf — [es una hija de Satanás.]

—[¡Mamá!] —la regañó Floris — [¿Qué pasa, Rolf?]

—[Que llevamos juntos casi siete meses y aún no hemos hecho el amor.] — reconoció el chico.

—[Pero eso no puede ser, te dijimos que la trajeras a casa para eso si querías.] —Dijo Anja. Rolf iba a contestarle cuando notó la mirada de su abuela y se calló. Floris lo notó.

—[Mamá, espero que no estés presionando al chico o amenazándole con algo.] —advirtió el hombre, justo antes de devorar un gran pedazo de carne roja.

—[Jamás haría algo así ¿Verdad que no, nietecito mio?] — preguntó la anciana.

—[No, Nana.]

—[¡Ya está bien!] —exclamó el padre de Rolf —. [¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?]

—[La Nana dice que Lee está poseída por el demonio y que no me dejará fornicar a la hija del mal. Que si lo hago me bañará en pepinillos y dejará que Wilfred picoteé mis sobacos.] —Rolf delató a su abuela por pura desesperación.

—[¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?] —exigió saber Floris.

—[Por aburrimiento. Era muy divertido ver como a vuestro hijo se le frustraban los planes. Es culpa vuestra por no dejarme ir a Las Vegas] —explicó la mujer tranquilamente.

—Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto —dijo Floris, ya en inglés. (**Nota de la autora:** No, no soy gilipollas, es que ellos viven en Estados Unidos, ergo, hablarán en inglés.)

—Yo quiero ir —dijo la anciana.

—Yo mejor ir... [voy a por el postre] —dijo Anja, retirándose rápidamente del comedor.

—Rolf te ayudará, mamá —dijo el chico saliendo tras su madre.

—Las Vegas es el hogar del vicio —dijo el hombre.

—Tu hijo quiere fornicar con su novia, antes de casarse, eso sí que es vicio —dijo la anciana mirando a su hijo con reproche.

—Mamá, aquí las cosas no son como en la aldea, aquí los chicos se acuestan antes de casarse —dijo Floris.

—Mi nieto no va a ir al Infierno porque vivamos en América.

—Mamá, es mi hijo y yo decidiré qué le dejo hacer y qué no.

—Pues yo soy tu madre y te ordeno que no dejes que tu hijo vaya al infierno — dijo la Nana.

—Mamá ¿Hay alguna forma de que dejes a Rolf hacer lo que le dé la gana? —preguntó el hombre desesperándose.

—Sí, que me dejéis irme a las Vegas.

—Pero mamá ¿Para qué quieres ir tú a las Vegas?

—Para ir al casino y ver mundo —dijo.

—A ver si al final la que va a ir al infierno vas a ser tú... —dejó caer Floris.

—No, lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas —explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Floris rodó los ojos.

Anja y Rolf volvieron a la mesa con unas bandejas con frutas cocinadas de un modo que, a ojos de cualquiera excepto de los Troulens, parecían vomitivas. Anja sirvió a toda la familia y todos empezaron a comer.

—[Cada vez mejor, hermosa flor de loto mia] —Dijo Floris a su esposa después de probar el postre.

—[No digas eso] —Dijo la mujer sonrojándose.

—[¿Qué quieres que diga tu amado esposo si cada día que pasa te acercas más a la perfección?] — dijo el hombre.

—¿Entonces puedo ir a las Vegas? —preguntó Nana.

—Ya veremos —contestó Floris.

—[¿Si la dejamos ir dejará de fastidiar a Rolf?] —preguntó Anja.

—[Si me dejáis ir le dejo estar.]

—Vale: irás. Pero te aviso de que el truco de fastidiar a Rolf no te servirá toda la vida —le advirtió su hijo.

—Me sirve desde que cumplió tres años va a dejar de servirme ahora... —dijo la anciana sin creerse ni una sola de las palabras de su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Smith estaban cenando en silencio. Jimmy casi no comía y estaba pasando el rato jugando con el filete que su padre le había cocinado. No había ido a clase porque se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a Sarah, el fin de semana en casa de su abuela le había hecho mucho bien pero la herida estaba muy reciente.

—Jimmy, cariño, es la hora de la cena, come —le ordenó su madre.

—No tengo hambre —dijo con voz abatida.

—Jim, no puedes estar así —le dijo su padre —. tienes que cenar, tienes que superarlo.

—Ya lo sé, papá —dijo Jimmy centrado en su cena —. pero no puedo.

—Mi niño... —dijo Sasha Ann —. ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?

—Tengo instituto —contestó él.

—Por un día más que pierdas no pasará nada —dijo Jonathan.

—No sé si quiero hacer nada... —dijo el chico.

—Genial: elegiremos nosotros por ti —dijo su madre.

Era definitivo, Sasha Ann y Jonathan Smith se habían propuesto destruir la tristeza de su hijo y lo conseguirían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nicki y Tom Connor se quedaron dormidos en el sofá después de ver la película que echaban por la tele después de cenar. Jonny aprovechó ese momento para escurrirse sigilosamente al dormitorio de sus padres.

—Tabla, no te apures. Voy a salvarte.

_**Continuará...**_

*Hacerse una paja: Masturbarse.

_**Notas de la autora: Y aquí está el capitulo 12 :D Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.**_

_**¡48 reviews! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS :D Esto me ha animado un montón y me ha dado más fuerzas para escribir.**_

_**Ahora contestaré reviews:**_

_**kena86: Sí, soy así de temeraria, me gusta trabajar con muchos personajes xD en cuanto a lo del hermano de Eddy... ya veremos ;)**_

_**darkneko66: Muchas gracias por leer ^.^ espero que nos acompañes durante toda la aventura.**_

_**Silluevenperrosygatos: NO SOY TROLL. Son los padres de Edd ¿Qué esperabas? Te ha hecho ilu lo del bebé de Jessica, eh. Yo decidiré si preño a May o no que para eso este es mi fic muahahahaha. Rolf is a Rolf (L) Seh, lo de Kevin y Eddy debo reconocer que me reí escribiéndolo. Yo hago el drama que yo quiera porque mando yo, te chinchas :P pero con amor, eh.**_

_**A-99-29: Pues sí que lo he continuado XD Me han mandado un montón y estoy muy feliz ^.^**_

_**Nightcathybrid: Sí, desgraciadamente no lo toman en cuenta. Me alegro de que te guste la pareja porque, sinceramente, hay demasiado Kevedd para mi gusto, el Keveddy es mucho mejor (L) (Opinión personal.) ¿Sangre? O.O Eso me ha asustado un poco, eh ^.^U**_

_**drmdrwng: Ya veremos, Jimmy está muy tocado y Sarah está enamorada de otro. Todo puede ocurrir, sigue leyendo y averiguarás qué pasa. **_

_**Princes-Slash: Me alegro mucho de que sea de tu agrado ^.^ nos leemos :)**_

_**Jheylor: Estoy algo confusa por tu review, así que si to te importa lo pegaré aquí para poder responderte mejor. **_

_Juro que te odie profundamente con el final del capitulo 10, _**(OFIXD: Vaya, lo siento)**_ hasta que al fin, terminaron juntos estos dos, perdón por no haber comentado el anterior, pero apenas y pude leerlo, en fin, este bien pudo haber sido el final,_** (OFIXD: Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me sugiere que acabe un fic antes de tiempo, la verdad)**_ pero espero que siga, porque sigo clavadisimo con esta historia, esperaré con ansías tu próxima actualización _**(OFIXD: Uniendo eso con lo que has puesto antes resulta contradictorio.)**_, saludos, desde Mx!_**(OFIXD: Saludos desde España.)**

_**LadyVampKoopa: Gracias por unirte a nosotros ^.^ espero que esto signifique que vas a continuar tu fic :P porque nos tienes a Silluevenperrosygatos y a mi esperando como locas. Nos leemos ^.^**_

_**VOTACIÓN: **_**¿QUÉ QUERÉIS QUE SEA EL HERMANO DE EDDY, NIÑO O NIÑA? Deja un review con tu voto (No mellizos.) **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Si mantenéis relaciones sexuales o estáis pensando en hacerlo usad SIEMPRE condón, los personajes del fic no son personas reales pero vosotros sí y sí podéis padecer enfermedades de transmisión sexual o embarazos no deseados. Tened cuidado y protegeos SIEMPRE. No hay escusa, esto no es un juego, vuestra salud está en riesgo. **

_**Nos leemos :)**_

_**XOXO**_

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
